


[黑月] 迟钝的17岁

by AnakinSLucien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinSLucien/pseuds/AnakinSLucien
Summary: Tsukishima was crying, and it looked like there was liquid gold pouring out of his eyes, "I always think about it, over and over, but I can never figure it out--that you should have left me alone if I was not what you really wanted. Why didn't you?"And nothing had ever stabbed Kuroo's heart that deep before.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

东京的夏天总是燥热难耐. 黑尾铁郎深深地叹了口气, 在总算下班后开车回到了自己公寓.   
在从东京大学毕业后, 他开始进入体育公关部门工作. 他依然会在周末打排球, 也不是没有想过继续打职业排球—木兔从来不会在这件事上闭嘴—但他仅仅是不觉得那是他真正想做的. 他并不是只对排球感兴趣, 他想要尝试新的事物. 像大多数25岁左右的人一样, 他不确定自己的未来会是什么样, 也极其的不愿意直接做出可能固定他未来十年或者二十年生活的决定. 他猜想他只是没有那么大的勇气.   
“毕竟我们是正常人.” 赤苇这样说—他现在成了从事漫画行业的人.   
黑尾目前和木兔住在一起, 是室友; 赤苇住在他们家的对面. 这算是比较神奇的巧合: 当时木兔只是想找个便宜又离体育馆近的地方, 恰好黑尾也想要一个租客来帮助自己还房贷; 而赤苇正在找房, 不在乎具体位置, 在黑尾和木兔不断地劝说下买下了他们对面的公寓. 研磨住在几个街区外, 声称自己更想有自己的空间, 但是也经常在黑尾这边借宿.   
这差不多就是黑尾的日常比较紧密的交际关系了. 他不缺房子, 有自己的车子, 有一群朋友天天能够见面, 有稳定的工作, 但是如果他现在还缺什么的话, 那就是—  
黑尾打开自己公寓的门, 看到木兔正在亲吻一个黑发的姑娘, 手已经完全伸到了衣服里面.   
“什—至少去你自己的房间?” 黑尾吓得立刻捂住了眼睛.   
木兔迅速的推开了那个女孩, 本来就不怎么打理的银发此时更加凌乱. 女孩立刻整理好身上的衣服.   
“抱歉啊, 我以为你六点才会回来.” 木兔咧嘴一笑, 毫不愧疚的说.   
“现在就是六点.” 黑尾指了指手腕上的表, 翻了个白眼.   
“我先走了, 抱歉!” 女孩拿起沙发上的包, 深深鞠了一躬, 快速离开了.   
“不是你女朋友?” 黑尾看着女孩消失后才开口.   
“呐, 只是玩玩.” 木兔将自己摔到沙发上, 打开了电视.   
这已经不是第一次发生了. 木兔并不是很在乎谈恋爱之类的事情, 但是在性爱方面他也乐于尝试. 运动员总是会得到大量女性不断的示好, 木兔看到好看的就不会拒绝, 但是从来不会认真起来. 他看起来对自己的这种生活很满意, 因此黑尾也懒得评论什么.   
“你就没想过安顿下来?” 黑尾犹豫的问.   
“为什么?” 木兔听起来是真的不理解这有什么必要.   
“算了.” 黑尾嘀咕着将公文包扔到一边, “告诉我你没有在我的沙发上搞?”  
“怎么会! 你得相信我, 伙计!” 木兔震惊的说.  
“哼.” 黑尾挑眉. 如果不是因为他换过三次沙发, 他可能还会相信木兔.   
“不过说实在的, 自从我住进来就没见过你带什么人回来过.” 木兔继续说, “你是怎么回事啊?”   
“我对一夜情没有兴趣.” 黑尾耸耸肩.   
如果说黑尾缺少什么的话, 那就是恋人. 他在大学有过几场恋爱, 但几乎每一次, 每一次当他们开始变得极其认真, 认真到开始谈论同居等等话题的时候, 他就会莫名的开始退缩, 开始犹豫, 最终和对方分手. 研磨认为他有严重的commitment issue, 意思就是他害怕承担责任, 害怕安定下来. 他激烈的反驳了研磨, 因为他认为他是这个世界上最没救的浪漫主义. 他想要恋爱, 想要结婚, 想要一个灵魂伴侣, 只是那些人—他想象不到自己和那些人共度一生.   
大学毕业后他便决定先专注于工作, 等到差不多的时候再考虑别的. 于是就到了现在, 黑尾仍旧没有打算把自己扔进婚恋市场里.   
这个时候, 他的门被敲响了.   
“门没锁!” 黑尾大喊.   
赤苇和研磨走了进来, 赤苇手里拿着大号的披萨.   
“赤苇! 你怎么知道我饿了!” 木兔兴奋地跳起来.  
“因为你总是饿.” 赤苇面无表情的说, “1200元, 每人300.”   
研磨走到他专用的沙发上, 扑通坐了下去, 一边打着游戏一边说: “我吃过了.”   
“每人400.” 赤苇纠正.   
这是个周五晚上, 每个周五晚上他们都会聚在一起, 随便聊聊天, 打打游戏之类的, 赤苇会提前订好晚餐, 具体是什么都看他的心情.   
“我不是很想吃披萨.” 黑尾苦着脸, “我中午吃的就是披萨.”   
“木兔桑请给我600.” 赤苇再次纠正, “我们可以去楼下的咖啡馆, 你可以买一些糕点?”   
“好主意.” 黑尾立刻打起了精神.   
“我不想动.” 研磨表示拒绝.   
“那里的沙发也一样舒服.” 黑尾尝试说服他.   
“嗯哼, 但那不是我的沙发.” 研磨皱着眉. 的确, 这个沙发是研磨自己买来放到黑尾家的.   
“我今晚陪你玩一个小时的马里奥赛车.”   
“成交.” 研磨站起了身.   
马里奥赛车是个毁掉友谊, 毁掉关系的游戏, 因此黑尾每次玩都会觉得头大. 没人愿意和研磨玩这个游戏, 但这偏偏是研磨最喜欢的游戏之一.   
几分钟后, 他们进入了咖啡馆. 楼下的咖啡馆一般都很空旷, 他们喜欢的那几个沙发一般都是空着的, 几乎已经成了他们的专座.   
木兔已经在来的路上吃了一块披萨了, 不停地啧着嘴.   
“所以你们周末有什么计划吗?” 赤苇问道.   
“听起来你有?” 黑尾挑眉, 吃起了这里卖的布朗尼.   
“我有个约会.” 赤苇尽可能的冷静的说.   
“什么!” 木兔瞪圆了眼睛, “真的? 长得好看吗?”   
“这是你的第一个问题?” 黑尾翻了个白眼.   
“不是那种约会.” 赤苇咳了咳, 脸色泛红, “是个画手. 我很喜欢她的画风, 就和她多聊了几句. 然后我就问了她周末有没有时间, 可以当面讨论她的作品.”   
“所以是那种约会.” 黑尾咧嘴, 在“那种”上面加了重音.   
“如果后来会发生什么—那完全不在我的控制内.” 赤苇瞪了黑尾一眼.   
“所以长得好看吗?” 木兔不依不饶的问.   
“有图吗?” 黑尾也对这个能抓住赤苇注意的女孩很感兴趣. 赤苇很少约会, 但每一次的约会对象他都极其的认真.   
“深色头发, 中等身高.” 赤苇说了几句, “很可爱.”   
“哦—” 黑尾和木兔同时说.   
“闭嘴. 你们不准在她面前让我尴尬.” 赤苇威胁道.   
“我什么时候让你尴尬了?” 木兔问, 十分委屈.   
“每一次.” 赤苇哼了一声.   
“上次我不知道那是你的约会对象! 我不是故意和她调情的.” 木兔立刻为自己辩解.   
黑尾大笑了起来. 他记得那件事, 现在他想来还是觉得过于搞笑了. 那个女孩居然还以为木兔是他们的3p对象之类的, 狠狠地扇了赤苇一巴掌. 赤苇最后崩溃的送走了女孩, 希望永远不见到对方.   
“其实3p不算个坏主意.” 木兔想了想.   
“呃, 我在这里打断你.” 黑尾在赤苇爆发前快速的说, “第三个人永远应该是个陌生人, 这是不成文的规矩.”   
“这样啊.” 木兔一副受教的表情.   
“所以你呢, 黑尾桑, 还是光棍一个.” 赤苇报复的说.   
“嘿! 我只是在等我的—”  
“命中注定? 唯一? 灵魂伴侣?” 赤苇皱起眉, “就连画少女漫的那些作家们都已经不相信了.”   
“说服黑尾是没用的.” 研磨终于说了进入咖啡馆后的第一句话, “我已经尝试过无数次了.”   
“最多只有三次.” 黑尾瞪着研磨.   
“三次已经是太多次.”   
“就算我找不到那个人.” 黑尾哼了一声, “我还有木兔—你会跟我一块吧?”   
“一块什么?” 木兔正在吃第六片披萨.   
“一块单身啊!”  
“哦当然!” 木兔挺起胸膛.   
赤苇翻了个白眼.   
就在这时, 研磨的手机忽然震动了起来. “是翔阳.” 研磨说道, “奇怪, 他一般很少这个时候给我发短信的.”   
“那什么时候发, 深夜?” 黑尾忍不住调侃.   
“不是, 他在巴西, 有时差.” 研磨翻了个白眼, “他说发生大事了.”   
“大事?” 木兔和黑尾停住了手里的动作.  
“嗯…他说…他需要黑尾的电话.”   
“啊?” 黑尾愣住了, “小不点想要我的电话干嘛? 他想要回国打排球了吗?”   
“他说没时间解释了, 我给他了.”   
“哦.” 黑尾疑惑的皱起眉, 继续吃着糕点.   
刚刚过一分钟左右, 黑尾的手机忽然响了. 几个人的目光都转向了黑尾. 黑尾手忙脚乱的拿出手机. 是一个无法识别的号码.   
一般来说这种号码黑尾都会立刻挂断, 百分之九十九都是推销电话或者诈骗电话. 但是这次, 在剩下三人的注视下, 他接通了.   
“もうしもうし?” 黑尾开口.   
他没有想到的是, 回答的是一个他以为这辈子再也不会听到的声音.   
“黑尾桑?”   
一股钻心的疼痛从胸口迅速的蔓延开来, 直到指尖. 黑尾瞪大了眼睛, 握紧手机的力度让指节发白. 他的心跳骤然加快, 呼吸加重, 怀疑他到底是不是在做梦, 还是时间忽然倒流了. 上一次有这种感觉的时候还是迟钝的17岁, 当他看到那个月亮一样的15岁男孩浑身浸没在月光下, 在他面前紧张的交叉手指.   
“つ…つっき.” 黑尾狠狠地咽了咽口水.   
赤苇和木兔张大了嘴巴, 就连研磨都抬起了头.


	2. Chapter 2

首先, 黑尾想要澄清, 他和月岛萤之间完全是清白的, 他认为自己完全不值得赤苇, 木兔和研磨给他的诡异的目光.   
好吧, 也许他们之间的确发生了点什么, 但是那根本不是黑尾的错!  
那为什么你愧疚的再也没有联系他? 内心一个小小的声音问他. 黑尾掐灭了那个声音.   
“发…发生什么事了吗?” 他有些结巴的问.   
研磨眯起了眼睛. 木兔兴奋地跳了起来, 似乎想要和月岛说话, 但是赤苇猛地按住了木兔, 捂住了他的嘴.   
自从他和月岛之间的那件事发生后, 黑尾像个懦夫一样再也没有联系月岛, 没有去过宫城, 通过赤苇和研磨透露的一点点信息才知道月岛在高三考了美国的大学, 四月就离开了, 尽管美国大学9月才开学.   
月岛一次都没有回来过, 大学毕业后又听说他继续成为了古生物学PhD的学生, 很可能打算一直留在那边了.   
他以为他永远都不会再和月岛有所接触了. 他万万没想到月岛会主动联系他—如果要说的话, 他认为月岛比他更加恐惧联系对方.   
“我现在在羽田机场.” 月岛轻声说.   
羽田? 机场? 那是哪儿来着? 黑尾紧张的脑子都不会思考了, 等等, 那不是在东京吗? 不, 他一定是记错了…  
“等一下.” 黑尾手指发抖的用谷歌搜索了羽田机场. 东京, 没错了. 该死, 他为什么要发抖? 他在害怕什么?   
“你在东京啊.” 黑尾尽量克制着语气里的颤抖. 操, 月岛现在在东京? 他该怎么办? 他和月岛之间总是有至少350千米的距离, 这算是八年来他离月岛最近的时候了吧?   
“嗯.” 月岛回答.   
黑尾不知道该说什么. 不, 准确的说他知道该说什么, 但他不敢说.   
在他旁边, 赤苇死死地盯着他, 手仍旧捂着木兔的嘴, 木兔看起来已经快窒息了. 研磨早就放下了手机, 盯着黑尾的一举一动, 眉头微皱.   
黑尾别无选择. 他只有那一句话可以说, 但是他恐惧说出来后会发生什么.   
“要我去接你吗? 恐怕需要一个小时, 但是…” 拜托, 拒绝我, 拒绝我…  
“好.” 月岛说, “我等你.”   
月岛挂断了电话, 而黑尾陷入了无限的绝望中.   
“发生什么了?” 赤苇立刻问, 总算松开了木兔.   
“他在东京?” 研磨也开口问.   
“他在羽田机场.” 黑尾说, 耳边嗡嗡作响. 他仍然觉得他在做梦—一个可怕的噩梦.   
“你要去接他?” 木兔跳起来, “我也去!”   
“你不许去.” 赤苇坚定的说, “月岛只给黑尾桑打了电话, 他只需要一个人去接他.”   
“我好久没见到つっき了!” 木兔大吼, “不公平! 我相信つっき根本不会介意的!”   
“你最好赶紧出发.” 研磨缓慢的说.   
“等等.” 黑尾仿佛猛地从梦中惊醒, “等等! 这到底是怎么回事? 我们近乎八年没有联系对方, 他突然就给我打电话让我去机场接他? 接他去哪儿, 这儿吗?!” 焦虑从他身上每个细胞上蔓延出来, 他现在是真的震惊的动弹不得了. 他能面对月岛吗? 到底发生了什么?   
“你已经答应他了.” 研磨回答, “所以你的问题都无所谓.”   
“我不能—赤苇你替我去.” 黑尾快速的说.   
“我拒绝.”   
“哈? 为什么赤苇能去我就不能?” 木兔直呼不公.   
“闭嘴.” 赤苇和研磨同时瞪了木兔一眼.   
木兔吓得缩到了一边.   
黑尾崩溃的开始抓自己的头发: “他为什么要让我接他? 他为什么来东京?”   
“你去了不就知道了.” 研磨说.   
黑尾眯起眼睛: “你为什么在笑.” 他很确定研磨刚才嘴角有些许的上扬.   
“我没有.” 研磨立刻将自己躲到了游戏机后面.   
黑尾转向赤苇, 发现他的脸上也有个阴森的笑容: “你们很享受我的痛苦吗?”   
赤苇耸耸肩: “只是我从来没有见过你这么害怕一个人.”   
“我没有害怕他.” 黑尾抗议道, “我只是想要避免尴尬的情况发生!”   
“你真的打算躲他一辈子吗?” 研磨翻了个白眼.   
“如果可能的话.”   
“现在已经不可能了.” 赤苇残酷的说, “你该出发了.”   
当黑尾坐上自己的车, 将手机地图上的目的地设置为羽田机场的时候, 他知道他是真的, 真的马上要见到月岛了. 上次他们见面还是什么时候? 啊对, 是在他17岁, 那件灾难性的事件发生的时候. 他最后看到的是月岛跑远的背影.   
那件事…怎么说呢, 差不多就是黑尾这八年来反反复复的噩梦. 他或许不记得昨天的午餐是什么, 但他记得月岛当时说的每一句话, 每一个细微的小动作, 每一个欲盖弥彰的眼神.   
研磨说他不应该这么受影响, 毕竟那种事不是第一次发生了; 但是黑尾自己也不知道, 为什么唯独月岛, 唯独他让黑尾心神不宁. 他猜想也许是因为他很喜欢月岛—作为朋友当然.   
现在天已经黑了, 去机场的路上他又遇到了堵车, 这让他更加心绪不宁. 他拿起手机, 犹豫着保存了月岛的号码.   
联系人姓名…就写つっき吧? 照片…他当然没有.   
他给月岛发了条短信, 告诉他堵车了, 可能会晚一些.   
“知道了.” 月岛很快回复了他, 简洁干脆, 黑尾猜不透他在想什么.   
黑尾叹了口气, 趴在方向盘上. 他到时候该说什么? 假装那件事从来没有发生过? 好主意, 他当然可以做到这个…  
当黑尾总算是开到了机场的停车场. 他拍了张自己车位的照片, 免得待会儿自己忘记. 然后他深吸一口气, 拨打了月岛的号码.   
“我已经到停车场了. 你是在哪个航站楼?”   
“国际航班的航站楼都是2号, 黑尾桑. 我现在已经快到出口了.”   
“哦哦, 我会快点的.” 黑尾立刻挂断电话, 冲向通往二号航站楼的电梯.  
他在电梯门关上前冲了进去, 刚想松口气, 就发现了一件不幸的事情: 和他一起在电梯里的女孩是个自来熟.   
“你是在赶航班吗?” 女孩笑眯眯的问他.   
“呃不, 我是来接人的.” 黑尾刚说完就想咬自己的舌头. 他根本没必要说出来吧?   
“哦…恋人?”   
黑尾差点被自己的口水呛住: “什—不是! 怎么可能?”   
女孩好奇的眯起眼睛: “那是朋友?”   
“呃…算是?” 他和月岛到底是什么关系? 没有人会躲着朋友躲着八年吧? 熟人? 但他又觉得这个词太生疏…  
“我明白了.” 女孩脸上带着高深莫测的笑容. 黑尾非常不喜欢那个笑容—那个和研磨, 赤苇脸上一模一样的笑容.   
电梯门总算是打开了. 黑尾松了口气, 刚想要大步离开, 就被那个女孩拽住了.   
“抱歉, 我是第一次做飞机, 不是很懂我该做什么.” 女孩开口.   
而黑尾作为一个乐于助人的人—绝对不是想要尽可能拖延和月岛的见面—决定帮助她.   
“你到这边的大屏幕这里, 找到你的航班对应的值机柜台…” 黑尾边走边说, 指着对面的屏幕, “然后柜台的人会告诉你去哪儿, 基本上就是要通过安检.”   
“安检过后呢?”   
“你知道你的登机口吗?”   
“不知道…”   
“你也可以问柜台的人. 也有可能是你来的太早了, 登机口还没有决定, 那样的话你也要随时注意周围的屏幕, 上面等一阵子就会出现登机口.”  
女孩不断地点头: “但是你能告诉我安检口在哪儿吗?” 她恳求的看着他.   
黑尾叹了口气. 他推测第一次坐飞机会有各种焦虑, 尤其是个独行的女生. “好吧, 在这里看不到, 来这边.” 黑尾将手放到女孩的肩膀上引导她到两行值机柜台中间, “就在那儿, 看到了吗?”   
“哦, 我看到牌子了!” 女孩兴奋的说, “太谢谢你—”  
“黑尾桑?”   
黑尾的心跳字面意义上的停了一拍, 他的手猛地从女孩的肩膀上缩了回去. 黑尾无论多久都能认清楚他的声音, 不仅仅是因为他的声音丝毫没有改变, 也因为那个声音总是在他的脑海内无限循环. 他知道他转身后会面对什么, 会看到什么, 但他仍然觉得他面对的一切都是未知的.   
黑尾咽了咽口水, 缓慢的转身, 努力的扯出一个笑容: “嘿, つっき! 好久不见!”   
“好久不见”真的是对他们之间状态最为轻描淡写的描述了.   
在距离他五米处, 月岛萤的的确确站在那里. 他的左手是一个行李箱, 右手是一个旅行包, 穿着得体的西装. 他几乎没有什么变化, 眼睛仍然是漂亮的金色, 内敛的被遮在长睫毛下, 皮肤还是那么苍白, 身形也依旧消瘦; 除了他的金发长长了不少, 柔顺的搭在脸颊旁. 黑尾从没想过月岛是自然卷. 月岛周身的气场也变得成熟自信了许多, 但是五官却和曾经一样柔和.   
月岛缓慢的向前走了几步, 目光从黑尾转向了旁边的女孩.  
“这位是?” 月岛淡淡的问.   
“哦, 不认识, 她有些不懂机场流程, 我在帮她.” 黑尾快速的说, 也不知道自己在心虚什么.   
“谢谢你!” 女孩再次道谢, 急匆匆的跑走了.   
不知为何这个场景让他想到了今天刚下班后撞到木兔的时候. 等等不对, 他什么都没干啊?   
但是现在只剩下他们两个人了—准确的说不是他们两个, 因为机场人多得很, 不过在他们两米内只有他们两个—这不是重点, 不要想太多了! 他在内心指责自己.   
月岛没有说话. 他的双手交叉在了一起—月岛紧张时候的小动作—微微垂着头, 看着地面.   
“我—我来帮你拿行李吧?” 黑尾打破了沉默, 一把抢过行李箱, 转身大步走了起来.   
他受不了那种沉默, 好像他和月岛之间没什么可说的一样. 他不知道该怎么办.  
“黑尾桑, 谢谢你能来.” 月岛在他身后说.   
“没什么, 小意思, 帮助后辈是应当的嘛.” 黑尾干笑了几声, “所以你要去哪儿?”   
他们走进电梯里, 但因为有其他人, 月岛没有回答.   
直到黑尾将月岛的行李放在后备箱里, 发动汽车后, 月岛才开口.   
“我不知道.”   
“哈?” 黑尾瞪圆了眼睛, “那你打算住哪儿?”   
“我没有计划这次行程, 所以我不知道.” 月岛偏过头, 看向窗外, “我认识的人里在东京的只有你, 所以…”   
“木兔和赤苇还有研磨都在? 实际上我记得影山, 牛岛也在, 他们和木兔的队伍有场比赛—”  
“是吗, 我不知道.” 月岛打断了他, 耳朵发红.   
哦. 黑尾的手心忽然冒起了汗. 他已经不是迟钝的17岁了, 他知道月岛的表情代表什么—月岛是来找他的.   
他现在还能说什么? 假装自己什么都不知道? 好主意.   
“我现在和木兔是室友.” 黑尾快速的说, “如果你不介意和我们挤一挤的话…”   
“不用了.” 月岛急忙说, 似乎对自己的决定极其的后悔, “既然你不方便的话, 我可以联系影山.”   
“等等.” 黑尾从来都过于爱管闲事了. 他不能就直接赶走月岛, 这个想法也让他非常的不舒服. 他伸手握住了月岛打算拿手机的手腕. 哪怕是隔着衣料他也能清晰的感觉到月岛手腕过细了, “你是不是还是没好好吃饭?”   
刚说完他就后悔了. 他有什么资格去管月岛的饮食习惯? 月岛已经是个成年人了, 能照顾好自己, 况且他们的关系…  
但是他控制不了自己. 他总是在乎月岛的, 哪怕是在他17岁的时候.   
尤其是在他17岁的时候.   
月岛挣脱开了他: “这和你无关, 黑尾桑.”   
这句话像一根细针一样轻轻戳着黑尾的心脏. 但他知道月岛是对的.   
“抱歉. 我不是…” 黑尾嘀咕着, “我刚才是想说, 你可以住赤苇那里, 他就住在我对门, 而且是一个人.”   
月岛半闭上眼睛. 这短暂的沉默快把黑尾折磨疯了.   
“好.” 月岛最终说道.   
黑尾松了口气. 他相信赤苇会完全理解他的.   
“所以, 你来东京是打算做什么? 能待多久?” 黑尾的语调变得稍微轻松了一点.   
月岛犹豫了一下.   
就在黑尾以为月岛不打算回答这个问题的时候, 月岛开口了: “黑尾桑…我订婚了. 这次回来也是为了在我的家乡结婚.”   
这轻轻的一句话, 像是核弹一样在小小的车厢里爆炸开来.


	3. Chapter 3

黑尾应该觉得松了口气. 他应该觉得开心, 为月岛感到高兴. 他应该大笑着拍月岛的肩膀, 问他是什么样的人得到了他的注意. 他应该总算能够对八年前发生的那件事释然了, 能够真正的当做那件事从未存在.   
他应该做许多事, 但在月岛说出那句话的那一刻, 什么也没有发生.   
只有一股沉闷的, 让他窒息的感觉在他的心底轰然爆炸, 每个神经末梢都在传达着疼痛. 他的嘴巴发干, 大脑突然一片空白.   
这不正常, 到底哪里出错了? 他问自己.   
他忽然注意到月岛在紧紧地盯着自己. 他意识到他必须得说点什么.   
“恭…恭喜.” 黑尾觉得那个声音甚至不像自己的.   
“谢谢.” 月岛说.   
黑尾这时才注意到月岛的左手上的确戴着戒指. 他应该早点发现的, 为什么他没有早点看见? 月岛总是在他面前交叉双手—  
难道他在藏着—?   
不. 黑尾快速地否决了自己. 天啊, 月岛已经订婚了, 恐怕早就不在意八年前发生的那件蠢事了, 你居然还在异想天开—天啊. 他有的时候简直想要谋杀自己.   
“所以…呃, 你要告诉我是谁有幸得到你的手吗?” 黑尾问, 总算是语气正常了起来.   
“我在美国认识的一个人.” 月岛回答, 仍旧看着窗外.   
“怎么认识的?”   
“我可以拒绝回答吗?”   
“不可以?”  
“那么我拒绝你的拒绝.”   
黑尾轻笑了一声. 他想念这个, 和月岛有来有往的互相调侃斗嘴. 他没有再遇到第二个像月岛那样伶牙俐齿又愿意忍受他糟糕的冷笑话的人了.   
“好吧, 哪怕告诉我一点点信息? 比如性别, 长相, 职业之类的?”   
“不要.” 月岛仍旧回答.   
“つっき—” 黑尾拉长了语调, 近乎是在撒娇.   
“我刚下飞机有些累了. 我要睡会儿.” 月岛背向他不再说话.   
黑尾无奈的摇摇头.   
这样很好, 他想到. 月岛订婚了, 也就是说他们之间的芥蒂消失了. 他们现在终于能够成为真正的朋友了. 现在, 他很高兴月岛给他打了电话.   
这几天他需要好好的招待月岛, 当然. 正好明天和后天是周末, 明天应该让月岛好好休息, 后天他可以带月岛逛逛街之类的, 不过他可能更想去博物馆, 也没有问题…  
很快他到达了目的地. 月岛自觉地醒了过来, 推开门走了下去.   
“赤苇现在就在那个咖啡馆里.” 黑尾说道, “木兔和研磨也在.”   
“孤爪桑住在…?” 月岛眨了眨眼.   
“他有自己的公寓.” 黑尾说, 几个街区外.”   
“这样.” 月岛点了点头, 跟了上来.   
黑尾走进咖啡馆的时候, 他可以准确的感到三道视线盯住了他, 以及他身后的月岛.   
“月岛, 很久不见了.” 赤苇第一个站起来, 拍了拍月岛的肩膀.   
“赤苇桑…木兔桑, 以及孤爪桑.”   
“叫我研磨就可以.” 研磨依旧仔细的盯着月岛和黑尾, 似乎想要推测他们之间发生了什么.   
“嘿, 嘿, 嘿! つっき—!” 木兔兴奋地跳了起来, “我好想你啊! 你怎么样? 现在在做什么, 还有没有继续打排球?”   
“我现在还是PhD学生. 不过的确有在大学的球队打排球.” 月岛说道.   
“太好了! 那明天你应该来和我们打一场!”   
“つっき刚刚下飞机, 还需要调整时差, 补充体力, 明天没时间.” 黑尾翻了个白眼, “实际上, 我打算现在就带つっき去个饭店吃点好的.”  
“我也去!” 木兔说.  
“你刚才吃了大部分的披萨, 还能吃下去?” 赤苇怀疑的问.   
“当然了, 不要小看我的胃口啊, 赤苇!” 木兔得意的回答.   
“那我们都去吧?” 赤苇看向研磨. 研磨点了点头, 再次站了起来.   
黑尾看着赤苇和研磨交换着眼神, 就知道这两个人根本就是想要监视他和月岛才肯来的.   
不过很不幸, 现在已经没有什么可监视的了. 现在他和月岛的关系就像那件事发生之前一样好, 他很有自信.   
他们选了一个普通的烧烤店. 月岛依旧保持着他高中时期的胃口, 并没有吃很多, 大多数都是黑尾苦口婆心的说服他的.  
“つっき, 你吃这么少会虚脱的.” 黑尾将一串烤翅夹给了月岛.   
“我已经很饱了, 黑尾桑.” 月岛无奈的说.   
“来点酒说不定能下饭?” 赤苇提议.   
“好主意! 上酒!” 木兔大声喊着服务员.   
酒, 事实证明, 永远都是一个坏主意, 无论是什么情况下.   
研磨拒绝喝哪怕一口, 赤苇倒是喝了一杯, 但是大部分时候还是在不断地给月岛灌酒, 而木兔则是已经喝多到睡了过去.   
月岛一开始是拒绝的, 但是他又实在无法一直推拒, 最终还是被赤苇强行灌下去了三杯之多. 他是个易醉的人, 苍白的脸上红晕异常的明显.   
黑尾对酒局已经不陌生了, 和剩下几个人比起来他喝多少杯都能保持清醒. 也多亏了这个, 他才能够应对赤苇邪恶的计划.   
“所以, 月岛, 跟我们说说你的未婚妻…还是未婚夫?” 赤苇当然早就看到了月岛手上的戒指.   
“是未婚夫…” 月岛纠正道.   
黑尾本来还想打断赤苇的问话, 但此刻他立刻竖起了耳朵. 所以是个男人, 月岛的兴趣从高中开始就没变啊…  
“长什么样子?” 赤苇继续问.   
“嗯…不想说.” 哪怕是喝醉的月岛也不是那么容易松口的.   
赤苇转了转眼珠. 人们一般不愿意自愿给出信息, 但是很乐意去反驳错误的信息. 于是赤苇换了种问法: “一定是金发对吧?”   
“不是.” 月岛手指握着酒杯, 另一手撑住头, 嘴唇微微撅起, “是黑发.”   
“哦?” 赤苇立刻感兴趣的凑了上去.   
此时黑尾的脑内顿时警铃大作. 但立刻他又想要狠狠地抽自己几巴掌. 世界上黑头发的人那么多, 他能不能停止这么自恋?   
“眼睛颜色呢? 是蓝色吧?”   
“不是, 是金棕色.”   
“性格肯定很严肃?”  
“不—”   
“身材是比较矮瘦的?”  
“Nope.” 月岛说完后便趴在了桌子上, 也昏昏沉沉的睡了过去.   
“Uh-uh.” 赤苇显然问完了他想问的问题, 此刻得意的挑眉看向黑尾.   
你看我干什么? 黑尾很想要崩溃的大喊. 当初把那件事告诉赤苇就是个彻头彻尾的错误.   
“赤苇, 你给我适可而止.” 最终黑尾从牙缝里挤出这句话.   
“他只是在问问题而已, 你这么激动做什么?” 旁边的研磨立刻来到赤苇的阵营.   
“而且别忘了, 你在没经过我允许的情况下直接替我答应了让月岛住进我家, 我值得问一些无伤大雅的问题.” 赤苇继续说.   
“难道你会拒绝つっき吗?”   
“不会, 但是这不是重点.” 赤苇耸耸肩.   
黑尾捂住脸: “听着, つっき已经显然…显然跨过过去那件事了, 他有了爱人并且马上就要结婚了, 拜托你们也赶紧把那件事忘记吧.”   
“你真的相信这个?” 研磨眯起眼睛.   
“为什么你们不相信?” 黑尾不理解这到底哪里难以置信了.   
“他只身一人来到东京—需要我提醒你他的家在宫城吗? 他没带他的未婚夫, 然后在所有人中联系了你去机场接他. 告诉我这哪里像是一个已经跨过去的人的行为.” 研磨继续说.   
“那你告诉我, 我应该做什么?” 黑尾认为他的确被酒精影响了, 不然他的语气不会这么充满戾气. 他从未对研磨发火过.   
他知道这个. 他知道月岛或许回日本是为了结婚, 但他来东京是为了他—他知道这个. 但是他能做什么? 为什么所有人看着他的表情仿佛都在指责他无动于衷? 就像他17岁的时候, 当他把那件事告诉研磨, 告诉赤苇, 甚至木兔, 他们都似乎在沉默地问他: 你为什么不做点什么? 为什么不—? 不做什么? 他不知道他该做什么!  
“这是你自己需要弄清楚的事, 你已经不是17岁了, 黑尾铁朗!” 研磨毫不示弱的一字一顿的说, 眼神冰冷.   
“唔.” 月岛突然发出了一点声音, 一手捂住嘴巴将身子撑了起来.   
黑尾的注意力立刻被转移了: “つっき? 你想吐吗? 洗手间在哪儿?” 他扶住月岛的肩膀, 迅速环绕四周.   
“在那边.” 赤苇指着后面一条走廊说.   
“我没事.” 月岛脸色不是很好, 紧接着又干呕了一声.   
“我带你去洗手间, 没事的, つっき.” 黑尾低声说, 一手在月岛的后背上轻轻的画着圈.   
他扶着月岛走向了厕所. 月岛一直皱着眉头, 似乎在拼命地忍着什么. 在他们进入厕所的一瞬间他立刻扶着洗漱池又干呕了几次, 但都什么都没吐出来.   
“需要水吗?” 黑尾问.   
月岛吓了一跳, 似乎没想到他还在这儿: “我没事的, 你先回去吧.”   
“留你一个人在这里呕吐? 你把我想的太冷酷了, つっき.”   
“我不是15岁了, 黑尾桑. 我能照顾好自己.”   
“有的时候你需要接受别人的照顾, 无论多少岁.” 黑尾叹了口气, “你没必要这么勉强自己. 所以需要水吗?”   
月岛抿紧嘴唇: “谢谢.”   
“稍等.” 黑尾满意的咧嘴, 迅速的回到餐厅, 要了一杯水.   
月岛在喝过水过后看起来好一些了. 在强调了至少三遍他真的不再想吐后, 黑尾才同意带他回到他们的座位上.   
“我认为我们应该回去了.” 黑尾说道, 而赤苇和研磨均表示同意. 黑尾正打算顺便把月岛扶上车, 便被赤苇阻止了.   
“既然月岛暂住在我那边, 我来照顾他就好. 你负责木兔桑.”   
这听起来的确很合理. 于是黑尾松开了搂住月岛腰的手, 莫名觉得有些空落落的.   
没有喝酒的研磨负责开车, 将他们送回了公寓楼下.   
木兔沉的要命, 黑尾废了不少劲才把他成功运送到沙发上. 他迅速的去洗了个澡便打算睡觉.   
直到他听到有人按了他公寓的门铃.   
他打开门, 看到月岛站在他面前. 他非常庆幸洗澡后他穿上了衣服.   
“我是来道谢的, 黑尾桑, 今晚麻烦你了.” 月岛礼貌的说, “我知道我有时候很麻烦…”   
“你不是麻烦, つっき.” 黑尾皱起眉.   
“我是指毫无预兆的给你打电话…” 月岛再次紧张的交叉起双手.  
啊, 那个. 实话实说的话, 黑尾的确希望月岛能给他至少24小时准备一下. 但他知道无论如何他都不会拒绝月岛的请求的.   
“没什么, 你正好在我没有事的时候联系了我. 我很高兴, つっき.”   
“很高兴?” 月岛微微皱眉.   
“在…呃, 这么多年后你还记得我这个前辈.” 黑尾有些尴尬的笑了笑. 废话, 月岛当然会记得他, 他恐怕是第一个伤透了月岛的心的人.  
“我当然会…” 月岛没有继续说下去, 他理解黑尾没说出来的意思—在发生了那件事后仍然愿意联系黑尾. “我知道了. 那么我就回去了.” 月岛打算转身离开.   
“等等.” 黑尾突然冲动的拽住了月岛的胳膊. 他立刻松开了手.   
“还有什么事吗, 黑尾桑?” 月岛问, 听不出来语气到底是什么样的.   
曾经黑尾能轻易地读懂月岛的每个表情, 每个动作; 但显然这么多年过去月岛完善了他的面具. 黑尾完全看不懂月岛在想什么.   
他深吸了一口气, 问了那个他今晚一直压抑着的问题: “你的未婚夫…他让你开心吗?”   
月岛看着黑尾的脸, 似乎在搜索着什么. 黑尾不知道月岛是否找到了他想找到的.   
最终, 月岛微微点了点: “是的. 他让我很开心.”   
黑尾点头, 抓了抓头发, 忽略内心那股刺痛: “那我就放心多了. 不过如果有一天他让你难过了, 你知道我总会在这儿的.”   
“我知道.” 月岛轻声说, 转身走到对面, 进入赤苇的公寓, 背对着他关上了门.   
黑尾长呼出他都不知道他在憋着的气.   
“伙计, 那真是…” 背后, 木兔的声音突然传了过来, “非常的戏剧性.”   
“你什么时候醒过来的?” 黑尾吓了一跳.   
“在つっき敲门的时候.” 木兔揉着太阳穴, “你确定你和つっき会没事的?”   
“他有了未婚夫, 还能有什么事?” 黑尾假装听不懂木兔的话.   
“呃. 我不是傻瓜, 你知道.” 木兔撅起嘴, “如果他真的和他的未婚夫很幸福, 那你觉得他这次来东京到底是干嘛的?”   
“旅游观光?”   
“Duuuuude.” 木兔一脸的怀疑.   
黑尾叹了口气: “听着, 我不知道, 好吗? つっき说了他的未婚夫让他很开心, 我建议你相信他, 然后放过我.”   
“好吧.” 木兔耸了耸肩, “我现在要去洗手间吐了.”   
“别弄脏了地面, 记得打开排风扇.” 黑尾走进自己的房间, 锁上了门.


	4. Chapter 4

第二天黑尾再次被门铃吵醒. 他揉着眼睛, 打着哈欠去开了门.   
这次敲门的是赤苇.   
“怎么了?” 黑尾抓着乱糟糟的头发.   
“我要去那个约会了, 你得去照顾月岛.” 赤苇随意的说, “至少给他做个早餐, 嗯?” 说完他便转身跑走了.   
“喂!” 黑尾反应过来的时候赤苇已经跑没影了. 他总觉得这是另一个阴谋.   
黑尾有赤苇家的备用钥匙. 他快速的洗漱后轻轻打开了赤苇家的门.   
屋子里静悄悄的, 没有脚步声, 没有洗澡的冲水声. 好极了, 月岛还没有醒过来.   
他蹑手蹑脚的走到赤苇的客房门前, 缓慢的推开. 只是确定一下月岛在里面, 他告诉自己.   
月岛的确在床上安静的沉睡着, 抱着被子蜷缩成一个球. 没有了平时尖牙利嘴的武装, 他看起来宁静而美好. 他的卷发凌乱的搭在脸颊上, 黑尾忍不住伸手将头发拨到一边, 露出舒展的眉头.   
“过界了, 黑尾桑.” 月岛忽然说道, 把黑尾吓了一大跳.  
“你在装睡?” 黑尾后退了一大步.   
“不, 准确的说我是被你吵醒的.” 月岛挑眉, “早上好.”   
“呃…早, つっき.” 黑尾干笑了一声, “我刚才只是…”   
“照顾后辈? 你对每一个后辈都这样吗?” 月岛拿起床头的眼镜戴上.   
黑尾被堵的说不出话来, 脸颊发烫. 他自己都不知道为什么他要做那种事.   
月岛轻笑了一声: “黑尾桑, 我只是在开玩笑. 你还好吗?”   
“我当然很好!” 黑尾回答的有些快了, 他机械的后退到门边, “我去准备早餐.”   
黑尾可以感觉到月岛和昨天有些不一样了. 就好像突然换了一个人一样. 昨天的月岛看起来摇摆不定, 礼貌又有些生涩; 但是今天的月岛—就好像他们之间完全没有失联八年一样的调侃他. 他当然是欢迎这个转变的, 但不安的感觉像爬虫一样让他浑身不舒服. 他希望他能知道月岛到底在想什么. 他有些厌烦那个越发完美的面具了.   
月岛不久后从房间里走了出来: “我不知道黑尾桑还会做早餐.”   
“有很多关于我的事你都不知道, つっき, 准备好被不断地惊喜吧.” 黑尾已经做好了煎蛋, 将自己的得意之作放在了月岛面前.   
月岛尝试性的吃了一口.   
“怎么样?” 黑尾做的煎蛋是广受好评的.   
“不赖.” 月岛不情愿的回答.  
“不赖? 不是完美极了, 你这辈子吃过最好吃的煎蛋?” 黑尾得意的微笑, 趴在月岛面前.   
“请不要过于膨胀, 黑尾桑.” 月岛翻了个白眼.   
天啊, 他想念这个表情, 黑尾意识到, 他想念月岛的刀子嘴豆腐心, 他知道月岛总是会放任他各种荒谬的行为.  
“好吧好吧, 不开玩笑.” 黑尾做投降状, “你的头还疼吗? 宿醉总是不好受的.”   
“好一些了. 赤苇桑及时给了我醒酒药.” 月岛回答.   
“没想到你酒量这么小啊, つっき.” 黑尾调侃道, “才喝几杯? 三杯?”   
“抱歉, 我不需要一个莽夫的酒量.” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
“哇哦, 你在暗示我是莽夫吗? 伤透我的心了, つっき.” 黑尾夸张的捂住胸口.   
“如果它像泡沫板一样容易受伤的话, 那我很确定替换一个也不会很贵.” 月岛轻飘飘的说.   
“つっき…你深深的伤害了我, 你知道嘛?”   
“正是我的目的.” 月岛挑眉, “多谢款待, 我打算再去休息一下—”  
黑尾一把扯住月岛的衣领: “你还没有吃完, つっき.”   
“我没有更多的胃口了, 黑尾桑.”   
“你才吃了几口? 我做的一点都不多. 更何况不吃完前辈辛辛苦苦做出的来的东西是很不礼貌的行为.”   
“我没有听说过这个规矩.”   
“并不是所有事都需要明文规定.”   
最终月岛十分不爽的吃完了煎蛋.   
“只是吃个煎蛋而已, 不要表现的好像我在强迫你做什么非法交易.” 黑尾无奈的说, “我需要让你知道大部分人想吃都吃不到.”   
“我的荣幸, 我猜?” 月岛半眯起眼睛, “还有别的事吗, 黑尾桑?”   
“好好休息.” 黑尾说道, “醒来后我可以带你去东京的任何地方.”   
月岛咬住下唇, 盯着自己的手指, 忽然苦笑了一声: “你真的没有让这一切变得容易, 黑尾桑.”   
“什么意—”  
月岛关上了房间门. 

赤苇是在下午回来的.   
“约会怎么样?” 黑尾本来在沙发上打瞌睡, 此刻打着哈欠坐了起来.   
“都说了不是那种约会. 但我们明天还会见面.” 赤苇心情愉快的说, “月岛怎么样?”   
“还在睡.” 黑尾回答, “他真的非常能睡.”   
他记得高中时期就经常能看到月岛在场边小憩, 眼罩几乎是和眼镜一样重要的东西. 睡着的月岛简直就像是换了一个人, 柔软又可爱.   
就像今天早上的那个月岛…  
“不管你在想什么, 你的表情很恶心.” 赤苇在一旁评论.   
黑尾猛地回过神: “我什么都没有在想.”   
“当然.” 赤苇根本没有相信他, “你想谈谈吗?”  
“谈什么?”  
“你知道的.” 赤苇双手做了个引号的手势, “那件事.”   
黑尾重新倒在沙发上. 他沉默了半晌开口: “你真的觉得つっき来东京是为了…”  
“没错.” 赤苇迅速的说.   
“但是已经过去八年了.”   
“八年过去了, 你不也还是对那件事念念不忘.” 赤苇叹了口气, “无论最终结果是什么, 黑尾桑, 我希望那件事能够真正的结束.”  
黑尾又何尝不是呢? 他闭上眼睛再次回想起那时月岛的表情, 思索是不是因为那个表情他才一直一直没能够忘怀.   
他从来, 从来不希望月岛的脸上会有那样的表情.   
“因为如果说实话的话, 我认为那也是你至今没有认真谈过恋爱的因素之一.”   
“哈?” 黑尾猛地坐了起来, “什么意思?”   
“只是我的个人猜想.” 赤苇迅速的说, 一副心虚的样子.  
幸好这时赤苇的公寓门再次被打开了, 走进来了一个饥饿的木兔, 他直接冲向了冰箱.   
“记得付钱.” 赤苇已经习惯给三个人买食品了.   
“你们在聊什么?” 木兔好奇的边吃着三明治边问.   
“没什么.” 赤苇说.   
“不, 显然赤苇正说到他认为我至今失败的恋爱关系都是起源于那件事.” 黑尾眯起眼睛.   
“哦, 那个!” 木兔一副恍然大悟的表情.   
“等等, 你知道?” 黑尾震惊的瞪着木兔.   
“因为很明显啊, 你唔唔唔唔唔!” 木兔再次被赤苇从身后捂住了嘴巴.   
“木兔桑不知道自己在说什么.” 赤苇眨了眨眼.   
看着这两个可疑的人, 黑尾正想要逼问出点答案, 月岛便从客房里走了出来.   
他迷惑的看着正在拼命挣扎的木兔, 转向黑尾.   
黑尾也没有功夫理会那两个人了. 他起身: “睡得怎么样, つっき?”  
“很好…木兔桑怎么了?”   
“等我知道了会告诉你的. 现在你有想好去哪儿吗?”   
“嗯…没有什么特别想去的地方.” 月岛皱着眉想了想.  
“博物馆?” 赤苇提议道.   
“我已经去过了.”   
“购物街呢?”   
“没有想买的东西…”   
“甜品店?” 黑尾突然插了进来.   
赤苇和木兔立刻转向他, 看得他有些不舒服.   
而月岛则眼神忽然一亮: “嗯…可以去看看.”   
“干什么, 我知道つっき喜欢甜食而已.” 黑尾白了赤苇和木兔两人一眼.   
“我有告诉过你吗?” 月岛疑惑的问.   
“当然了!” 黑尾震惊的大喊, “你不会忘了吧? 就是那天, 我们在全国大赛比赛后碰巧遇到—” 黑尾突然意识到了什么, 闭上了嘴.   
没错, 那件事就发生在那天.   
月岛愣了愣, 显然也想起来了那件事, 抿紧了嘴唇没有说什么.   
公寓里陷入了诡异的安静中.   
“咳咳.” 赤苇决定打破这种尴尬, “那个, 所以你们要现在出发吗? 我正好也没事做, 和你们一起没事吧?”   
“也带上我!” 木兔兴奋的说, “我好久没吃甜的了.”   
因为商业街离他们的公寓并不远, 几个人打算步行即可. 月岛沉默的跟在黑尾身边, 赤苇和木兔走在后面.   
“你去过东京塔吗?” 黑尾边走边寻找话题.   
“去过, 没什么可看的.” 月岛回答.  
“对外面一点都不感兴趣, 嗯?” 黑尾咧嘴.   
“我不是很理解旅游的意义何在. 通过照片看到有的时候就足够了.” 月岛皱着眉头.   
“重要的是气氛和人情味啊, つっき! 通过静态的照片可感受不到那种感觉, 你应该多尝试出门.”   
“我对人群相关的事物都不感兴趣, 黑尾桑.” 月岛固执的说.   
“好吧, 我算是说服不了你.” 黑尾摇了摇头, “有的时候我希望能够哪怕说服你同意做一件你本来不想做的事, 你可没让这件事变得容易.”   
月岛转头看向黑尾, 双手再次交叉在一起: “你已经做到了不是吗?”  
“嗯?” 黑尾眨了眨眼.   
“你说服我排球很有意思.” 月岛轻声说, 眼睛变得柔和了一瞬, 露出了一个微笑.  
黑尾张开嘴, 但是一句话都说不出来. 那一刻月岛看起来像是变成了当初那个15岁的男孩, 站在网的对面, 第一次对他露出了一个明朗的笑容. 他的心率忽然变得很快, 就像是当初看到那个笑容后的自己一样, 一股酸涩的情感同时堵在他的喉咙处.  
一个想法在他脑海中一闪而过, 他的心猛地沉了下去, 一种近乎于恐惧的情感让他几乎忘记了他在哪儿.  
“我也有帮忙说服つっき的, 对吧つっき?” 木兔突然打破了他们之间的气氛, 双手搭在两人的肩膀上.   
“当然, 木兔桑.” 月岛露出一个被逗乐的表情.   
“所以跟我说说在美国大学打排球的经历吧, つっき?” 木兔挤开了黑尾, 一手搂住了月岛的肩膀.  
“没有什么可说的, 每年我们都会参加全美大学联赛, 我的大学是体育强校, 所以打的比赛很多…”   
“有没有很厉害的人?”  
“嗯…要说的话的确有几个学长…”   
黑尾后退到和赤苇并排.   
“你看起来—” 赤苇开口.   
“先别说话.” 黑尾深深地吸了口气.   
他的大脑此刻一片混乱. 他很少回忆过去, 尤其是很少回忆高三那年. 他从来不愿意承认这是因为那件事的发生, 但他内心深知他害怕回忆那年的一切. 他从来不去细想他为什么害怕. 他一直以为是因为对月岛的愧疚, 但是也许…也许…  
赤苇忽然猛地拍了他的肩膀一下, 将他从白日梦中惊醒.   
“这个甜品店口碑很好, 我们进去看一看吧?” 赤苇大声说, 指着旁边一个甜品店.   
“OK!” 木兔热情的拽着月岛走进了旁边的店面.   
“谢谢.” 黑尾叹了口气, 对赤苇说道.   
赤苇仔细的研究着他的表情, 但是没有多说什么.  
“这是什么啊, つっき?” 木兔指着柜台玻璃后的一种糕点问.   
“呃…我认为学术用词是蛋糕.” 月岛面对这个显而易见的问题没忍住讽刺道.   
木兔完全没有听出来月岛的讽刺, “但是它有七种颜色耶.”   
“可能每种颜色代表不同口味吧.” 月岛猜测彩虹色是有别的含义, 但是他懒得解释给木兔.   
“买了!” 木兔坚定的说.   
“好的.” 店员微笑着说, “你们是一对很漂亮的情侣.”   
月岛的脸立刻尴尬的红了: “我们不是—”  
木兔突然被拽到了后面, 发出了一声惊吓的尖叫. 黑尾站到月岛身边, 对店员咧嘴: “这是个误会, 他们不是情侣.” 他特意在“他们”上加了重音.  
“哦! 我很抱歉!” 店员立刻鞠躬, 尴尬的瞟了他们一眼, “还需要别的吗?”   
月岛浏览着菜单, 突然看到了什么, 刚打算开口, 却被黑尾抢先了.  
“草莓奶油蛋糕, 小号. 然后, 赤苇, 你需要什么吗?” 黑尾转头问.  
“我不用了.” 赤苇回答.   
黑尾注意到月岛看着他的目光, 解释道: “这条街的甜品店多得很, 你可不想一开始就吃撑到.”   
“…当然.” 月岛抿紧嘴唇, 伸手打算掏钱包, 但是却再次被黑尾抢先了.   
“信用卡可以吗? 谢谢.”   
“黑尾桑—” 月岛想要拒绝.   
“嘿, 本来就应该是我照顾你, 不要担心这个.” 黑尾将手搭在他的肩膀上, 对他露出一个安心的笑容.   
月岛很难对那个笑容说不.  
“木兔, 别忘了以后还钱.” 付款后黑尾回身不忘提醒一句.  
事实证明, 那块彩虹蛋糕并没有七种口味, 木兔认为这是商业欺骗.   
“为什么他们要做七种颜色? 这是虚假广告!”   
没人真的想要花时间向他解释那是个支持同性恋的蛋糕, 彩虹色是同性恋的代表色, 也是为什么他们会被误认为是情侣的原因.   
月岛忽然意识到那个店员可能还是误会了, 但是在他能细想前他就被拽进了一家新的甜品店, 据说有极其美味的草莓布丁.   
“我们还可以尝试一下奶茶?” 赤苇提议道.   
草莓奶茶的味道十分理想, 混合了咖啡因的味道更加独特.   
可能是因为四个一米八以上的男性出入甜品店的场景十分突兀, 他们得到了不少人的注目礼. 而热爱成为注意力焦点的木兔不可避免的和几个女孩子调情了起来.   
赤苇无奈的摇了摇头. 他已经委婉的拒绝了几个女生的搭讪.   
“要对你今天上午的约会对象保持忠诚?” 黑尾调笑道.  
“她不是我的约会对象.” 赤苇没有反驳保持忠诚的部分.   
当然, 月岛和黑尾也难逃被搭讪的命运.   
黑尾一向是个受欢迎的人, 因此他对这种事情并不陌生. 在熟练地拒绝了几个女生的问手机号码的要求后, 月岛忍不住开了口: “黑尾桑没有女朋友吗?”   
“我现在不准备要个女朋友.” 黑尾回答, “想要专注于工作一阵子.”   
“是吗? 我以为是因为你的没救了的头发吓跑了所有人.” 月岛若有所思.   
“つっき?! 我的头发可是我最迷人的地方.” 黑尾瞪大了眼睛, 痛苦的说.   
“我怀疑这个.” 月岛挑眉, 露出了那个熟悉的狡猾的笑容.  
“啊, 我还以为你很喜欢我的发型呢.” 黑尾惋惜的叹息.   
“你的妄想症很严重, 黑尾桑.”   
“つっき—”  
“请不要在公共场合大声喧哗.” 月岛泰然自若的吃了口蛋糕, 忍着笑看着黑尾沮丧的尝试将翘起的头发压下来.  
但是当有人对月岛感兴趣的时候, 月岛却没有机会自己开口拒绝. 黑尾总是会抢先打断对方: “不好意思, 他已经有伴侣了.”   
技术上来说, 他没有错, 月岛订婚了, 因此月岛没有阻止他; 但是他有种不好的预感, 那就是那些人完全误会了黑尾的意思.   
总体而言, 那个下午还是很愉快的, 月岛体验了一番舌头上的盛宴.   
“所以你打算在东京待多久?” 在回去的路上黑尾问他.   
“大概一周左右, 然后我就需要回宫城了.” 月岛说.  
“一周后你的未婚夫会从美国过来?” 赤苇猜测到.   
月岛点点头.   
“等等, 我们有被邀请去你的婚礼吧?” 木兔突然想到了这个严肃的问题.   
“很多东西都没有决定下来, 但是如果你们愿意来的话, 是的…”  
“我当然会去了!” 木兔大喊, “我们绝对不会错过的, 对吧?!” 他戳了戳黑尾.   
“嗯? 哦, 当然.” 黑尾咽了咽口水. 自从未婚夫这个话题被提起他就异常的沉默.   
月岛瞥了黑尾一眼, 没说什么.  
“对了, 明天我们有排球的友谊赛. 就是一些熟人聚在一起—黑尾和赤苇都会参加, 你也来吧?” 木兔在走到他们公寓门口后说.   
“嗯…不会打扰的话…”   
“就这么定了!” 木兔满意的点头.   
黑尾不知道这是不是个好主意. 这么多年后再次和月岛打排球…这是他昨天想都没想过的事情.   
“不过我听说赤苇桑和黑尾桑高中后就不怎么打排球了, 会不会对他们不公平?” 月岛的一句挑衅的话, 瞬间点燃了黑尾的斗志.   
“别忘了, つっき, 我可是你的老师, 你知道的一切都是从我这里学到的哦?” 黑尾眯起眼睛面对月岛.   
“黑尾桑, 这句话恐怕只适合高一时候的我.” 月岛微笑着反驳.   
“哦? 你是想说你已经超越我了?” 黑尾向前了一步.  
“那就是我的意思.” 月岛挑衅的勾起唇角.  
“那么我很期待你明天的表现了, つっき.” 黑尾的眼神暗了暗.  
月岛咬住下唇: “希望你不要再输给你曾经的学生了, 那可不好看, 黑尾桑.”   
划掉刚才的想法, 现在黑尾认为和月岛打排球是个完美的主意. 他要彻彻底底的让月岛此时脸上嘲讽的笑容消失. 他盯着月岛的嘴角, 舔了舔唇, 又向前迈了一步: “借你吉言, 我会尽量让你输的不那么惨的.”   
月岛瞪大了眼睛, 不由自主的后退了一步.   
月岛退缩的动作让黑尾意识到他到底在做什么, 以及他们刚才离得多么近. 他立刻被疯狂涌上来的尴尬的慌张淹没了. 但是谢天谢地, 赤苇大声咳了一下: “相信我们, 我们的技术没有退步.” 然后他打开了自己公寓的门.   
月岛最后看了黑尾一眼, 点了点头, 转身快步走了进去.   
赤苇也跟上去, 但是没有忘记回头瞪着黑尾, 用口型对黑尾无声的问了一句: “刚才那他妈是什么?”   
不等黑尾回答, 他便关上了门.   
“赤苇是对的.” 木兔做了个鬼脸, “刚才那是什么? 调情吗? 我差点以为你们要在我和赤苇面前亲上了, 我以为我心跳要停止了.”   
“那不是调情.” 黑尾尴尬的低吼, 迅速的打开公寓门.   
“随你怎么说, 伙计, 但つっき已经嫁人啦.”  
“他还没有—闭嘴.” 黑尾决定要重新上大学, 进入物理系, 学会造时光机, 然后谋杀几分钟前的自己.


	5. Chapter 5

“所以, 我听说今天发生了不少有趣的事.” 研磨在晚上给他发来消息.   
黑尾痛苦的呻吟了一声. 当然赤苇会把一切都告诉研磨, 研磨一直以来都是黑尾理性的声音.   
“有些后悔我没有过去.” 研磨继续说.   
“你后悔没有出去逛街?” 黑尾回复, “地球要毁灭了.”   
“赤苇说你一直像个保护欲过剩的男朋友一样守在月岛身边.”   
“我没有!” 黑尾无力地反驳. 他的确可能也许有点一直尝试让月岛远离其他人, 但那只是他身为前辈的习惯还没有改正过来罢了. 他发誓.   
“然后在公寓门口和他调情.”   
“我没有调情!!!” 黑尾愤怒的加了三个感叹号.   
那只是他和月岛特有的拌嘴方式. 月岛绝对不会认为他在调情.   
黑尾紧接着想到了月岛后退的半步, 绝望的将头埋在了枕头上.   
但是他喜欢那样的交流, 黑尾想, 他已经很久没有因为一场谈话而如此兴奋了. 实际上, 自从高三他和月岛失去联系后…  
停下. 他必须停止思考那件事. 以及停止思考月岛.  
他放下手机, 决定立刻睡觉. 

和他们在周末打排球的一般都是木兔的队友, 黑尾和赤苇基本上都已经算是熟人了. 因此当月岛加入的时候, 他得到了各种好奇的目光.   
“这是我和黑尾的学弟, つっき!” 木兔骄傲的介绍道, “つっき是我见过最厉害的MB之一—”  
“木兔桑, 你上次见到我打排球还是我高一的时候.” 月岛无奈的说.   
“我对你有信心的, つっき!” 木兔激动地说.   
最终月岛和他不认识的那几个人组成了一队, 木兔, 赤苇和黑尾则在网的另一边.   
“我可不会手软的, つっき.” 黑尾挑衅道.  
“彼此彼此.” 月岛眯起眼睛.   
比赛一开始, 形式对月岛这边并不好, 主要是因为他并不了解他的队友的优势. 但是在几轮过后, 他认为他们已经有了足够的配合. 木兔的队友当然不是省油的灯. 他们这边的setter托球稳健而难以预测, 他可以看出黑尾对付他有些烦躁. 而进攻方面他们也并不缺乏力量和空中控球能力. 尽管有些磕磕绊绊, 他们的分数却没有落后, 这足以说明他们的实力.  
月岛在和他们交流了几番后, 便是反击的时刻.   
“One touch!” 月岛一遍又一遍的喊道, 持续的给队友创造进攻机会.   
“很坚持不懈的拦网啊, つっき.” 黑尾夸赞道.   
“谢谢. 但是似乎你没有跟上我们的进攻呢, 黑尾桑.” 月岛露出一个嘲讽的笑容.   
“哈? 我只是还在热身!” 黑尾恨恨的咬牙.   
那之后他们的进攻遇到了更多的阻碍, 月岛不得不承认黑尾的技术依旧在专业的水平上.   
“One touch!” 黑尾拉长了音大喊, 不忘对月岛眨眨眼.   
而赤苇和木兔的配合依旧完美, 木兔的进攻难以阻挡, 月岛每次都觉得他要被球击倒在地.   
比分现在处于23-24, 黑尾那边的局点.   
黑尾很久没有在打排球的时候如此亢奋了. 他知道这是因为他的对手是月岛的缘故. 比赛中完全集中的月岛是一个让人惊叹的场景, 那双平时淡漠或者狡猾的双眼此刻变得如此致命, 每一个瞬间划过的无数判断, 随时可能切断他们的进攻. 这一切都让黑尾想起了他17岁那年和月岛的那场比赛. 那时的他对月岛自训练营后的进步叹为观止, 此时也是同样—月岛的拦网技术以及控球能力都远远超过当初那个声称能力比不上他的月岛了.   
当黑尾每次进攻, 看着月岛在他面前一跃而起, 决定要拦下他的时候, 他从来没有这样想要赢过. 想要突破月岛的拦网, 想要看到他愤怒地瞪视, 不甘的眼神, 金色的眼睛划过坚定地流光.   
月岛这边发球, 被黑尾完美的接住. 月岛紧紧地盯着球的运动轨迹, 突然注意到黑尾跑到了另一边. 可能是个诱饵, 月岛心想, 却看到赤苇极其快速的传到了黑尾那边.   
月岛迅速的赶过去, 尽可能的高跳.   
黑尾咧嘴. 当然月岛会及时赶到. 但是他必须要赢—他太想看到月岛吃瘪的表情了, 以及他非要让月岛承认自己仍然是他的导师这点不可. 黑尾猛地发力, 将球狠狠地击了过去.   
黑尾的力量几乎能够逼近木兔的, 只是稍微缺乏控制. 排球从月岛的指尖上以惊人的速度划过, 重重的砸到了场外.   
“啊! 该死!” 黑尾就差揪紧他的头发了.   
“呼, 幸好你没碰到…” 月岛的一个队友说.   
但是月岛却咬紧了牙关: “不, 我碰到了…” 而他碰到球的证据就是他劈掉的指甲, 和缓慢流下指尖的几滴鲜血.   
“つっき? 你受伤了?” 黑尾的脸刷的白了, 立刻钻过了网, 伸手抓住了月岛的手腕, “给我看看!”   
“只是劈掉了指甲, 请不要大惊小怪…” 月岛死死地咬着牙关说. 这算是极其微小的伤了, 虽然疼得要命.   
“什么? つっき受伤了?” 木兔大惊失色的也跑了过来, “严不严重? 快去医务室!”   
黑尾轻轻的握住月岛的手. 被劈掉指甲的手是左手的中指, 黑尾当时用的是直线扣杀. 被劈开的指尖露出了鲜红的嫩肉.   
该死. 这是他的错. 他想要避开月岛的拦网, 但是没能控制好.   
“我说了, 不是严重的伤.” 月岛无奈的说.   
“我拿来了纱布.” 赤苇说道, “要我帮你缠上吗?”   
“我来.” 黑尾自动接过了纱布, 不等月岛的抗议便小心翼翼的贴在月岛的手指上, 动作温柔的仿佛碰触的是什么价值连城的艺术品.  
“我自己来就好.” 月岛坚持说, 想要抢过纱布.   
“つっき, 不要逞强.” 黑尾严肃的说, “有的时候你需要学会多依赖别人一点. 你受伤了, 让我来给你缠上.”   
“但是我自己可以—” 月岛的忍耐力在不断下滑.   
“不要争论, つっき, 让我做个好前辈.”   
月岛忍无可忍了: “即使我需要帮助, 我也不需要你的帮助!”   
球场内一片寂静.   
黑尾的浑身在那一瞬间僵住了. 仿佛一桶冰水从头到脚浇到了他的身上, 他清醒的意识到了他和月岛之间的距离—绝对不应该像现在这样近.  
木兔狠狠地咽了咽口水, 其他人都互相看了看, 不敢出声. 只有赤苇的表情依旧不变, 走上前将手搭在黑尾的肩膀上: “我来给月岛缠上吧.”   
黑尾僵硬的松开了月岛. 赤苇取代了黑尾的位置, 细心的给月岛缠上纱布.   
“疼吗?” 赤苇问.   
“还好. 我可以继续.” 月岛急切的加了一句.   
“当然.” 赤苇点点头.   
但是第一局仍然是月岛输了. 他和队友商量着策略, 没有理会其他人.  
休息期间黑尾也没有和月岛说话, 一个人坐在椅子上, 脑中仍然回想着月岛的大喊.   
赤苇这个时候走了过来: “你知道你没必要想太多.”   
“想太多? 你的意思是他可能一直恨我这件事?” 黑尾抬眼.   
赤苇无奈的摇摇头: “他不恨你.”   
“你怎么知道? 他刚才看我的眼神—” 黑尾说不下去. 那不是他第一次看到那个眼神. 八年前, 月岛也是这样看着他, 让黑尾意识到他们之间的关系—无论是什么关系—都被粉碎的甚至找不到存在过的痕迹.  
“如果他恨你, 他为什么要来东京?” 赤苇问, “黑尾桑, 你必须和月岛谈谈.”   
“我不认为他愿意…”   
“你必须.” 赤苇深深地叹口气, “除了你以外, 我不认为他会和任何人谈论那件事. 那毕竟和我们无关. 如果你真的想要知道任何答案, 你必须和月岛谈谈. 也许他也需要这个.”   
黑尾抬头, 看向另一边的月岛. 他知道这是无可避免的.   
那之后的比赛在黑尾的记忆里都一片模糊. 他一直在思索着结束后他该如何对月岛开口, 基本上没有专注于比赛. 最终他们1比2输了.   
“啊啊黑尾你根本心不在焉啊!” 木兔崩溃的大喊.   
月岛没有说什么, 只是去穿上了外套: “我要回去了.”   
“つっき? 这么快? 再来一局!” 木兔不依不饶的说.   
“不要.” 月岛坚定的说.   
赤苇拦住了木兔, 一边对黑尾点了点头.   
黑尾咽了咽口水: “我也回去了. つっき, 等我一下.”   
月岛没有直接的拒绝, 黑尾能感到月岛的不情愿, 但是这就已经是黑尾需要的足够多的鼓励了.   
“赤苇啊, 你确定他们俩没问题吗?” 木兔看着两人离开的背影.   
“这就是不是我们能够左右的了, 木兔桑.” 赤苇回答.   
“嗯…OK! 下一局!”   
另一边, 黑尾紧张的和月岛并排走在一起. 他思索着他应该先开口, 但是不确定第一句应该是什么.   
也许可以是: “嘿, つっき, 还记得八年前发生的那件事吗? 真疯狂啊哈哈哈哈.” 或者: “つっき你是不是还因为原来的那件事埋怨我可是你得理解我我也没办法—”  
不, 他说不出口. 如果可以他希望那件事从未发生过, 又怎么可能和月岛谈起这件事?   
最终, 还是月岛先开口了: “刚才抱歉, 黑尾桑, 我不应该对你大吼的.”   
“啊…” 黑尾内心松了口气, “没事没事! 你可能只是压力有点大, 而且也的确是我让你受伤的, 应该是我道歉.”   
他们之间沉默了下来. 黑尾疯狂的思索他是不是该主动了.   
月岛突然停下了脚步.   
此时是下午三点左右. 他们正路过附近的一个公园, 里面几乎没有什么人, 鉴于太阳依旧火辣辣的炙烤着地面, 没有人愿意在外面待太久. 月岛停在了一个树荫下, 阴影让黑尾有些难以辨认月岛脸上的表情. 黑尾停在了树荫外, 回头有些困惑的看着月岛.  
“黑尾桑, 如果你想问什么就问吧.” 月岛说.   
果然, 逃不过月岛的眼睛. 黑尾舔了舔唇, 这次他必须要说出来了.   
“你还讨厌我吗?” 这几个字像沉重的铅块一般从黑尾嘴边坠落到地面, 在周围粘稠的空气中创造了一波波的涟漪.   
月岛一动没动. 他似乎预料到黑尾会问这个. 月岛闭上眼睛: “你认为呢?”   
黑尾内心轻笑了一声. 月岛的这个习惯依旧没变—一旦遇到他不想回答的问题, 就会反问来转移对象. 黑尾只得深吸一口气: “我不知道, つっき, 你得告诉我.” 他努力的让声音不那么颤抖.   
月岛睁开眼睛, 定定的看着黑尾: “是.”   
黑尾的心猛地沉了下去. 他该怎么回答? 他该说什么?   
“但是不是你想象的那样.” 月岛继续说, 声音轻的像呢喃.   
“什么意思?” 黑尾眨了眨眼.   
“我…” 月岛似乎在组织语言, 移开了目光, “我知道那不是你的错. 我知道我不应该将任何事责怪到你身上.”   
“但是呢?” 黑尾知道那句话后一定有个“但是”.   
月岛的嘴唇在发抖. 他依旧没有看着黑尾: “你知道我为什么来东京吗?”   
又是转移方向. 黑尾咬了咬牙: “也是因为我?”   
“是也不是.” 月岛回答, 手指紧张的交叉着, “我这次来是想要—想要确认我已经不再…不再…” 他的声音有些哽咽.   
但是月岛没有必要说下去, 黑尾知道没有说出的话是什么. 眼前这个脆弱的月岛让他想起八年前. 一股强烈的保护欲从心底涌起, 但是黑尾知道月岛不需要他的保护.   
“你确认了吗?” 黑尾轻声问. 他不知道为什么他要问这个问题, 他只是需要知道这个答案.   
月岛的眼神终于回到了黑尾身上. 他颤抖着张口: “是的.”   
黑尾不明白, 但是仿佛有人将他脚下的地面突然抽开, 他几乎无法站稳. 他粗重的喘息着: “那很—”  
“但是.” 月岛抿紧嘴唇, 几滴眼泪忽然从他的脸颊滑了下来. 黑尾从未见过月岛哭过, 哪怕是曾经. 他震惊的看着眼前的月岛, 看着月岛仿佛在他面前碎成了千万片, 但是他却什么也做不了. 他只能听着月岛继续说着:   
“但是…我却依旧—依旧在埋怨你, 我控制不住我的情感, 我—” 越来越多的眼泪掉了下来, 他的眼睛真正的成为了液体的黄金, “我依旧在想一个问题, 一遍一遍, 无论如何我都找不到答案—如果我不是你想要的, 为什么你当初就不能离我远一点呢?”   
那个问题仿佛一把利剑, 狠狠刺穿黑尾的心脏, 闷闷的疼痛缓慢的蔓延到指尖. 黑尾呆呆的瞪着月岛. 他张口想要回答, 但是他的大脑里无数记忆的碎片在疯狂的碰撞, 撕扯, 那些他不愿回忆的过去在尖叫着吸引他的注意力. 无数感情, 无数想法在那一瞬间喷涌而出, 黑尾却无法整理出一句话.   
月岛擦了擦眼睛: “抱歉, 我又让你见笑了.” 他抬起脚, 离开了树荫, 与黑尾擦肩而过.   
黑尾却一直站在原地. 他不认为他还能再看一次月岛远去的背影.


	6. Chapter 6

“如果我不是你想要的, 为什么你当初就不能离我远一点呢?”  
当初, 月岛萤15岁.   
作为一个仅仅15岁的少年, 他自认为已经足够成熟了, 足够到能够清楚地分辨自己是否是在被追求.   
然而显然, 他错了.   
他一向对恋爱没有兴趣, 也并不觉得自己真的会在15岁就经历什么惊天恋情. 实际上, 他是个独身主义. 每当他的母亲抱怨月岛从来不介绍女孩子给她, 月岛都会干巴巴的加上一句: 永远别期待.   
他第一次被黑尾搭讪的时候, 他并没有在意. 对方是东京高校排球社的队长, 高大英俊的三年级生, 怎么可能会对月岛, 一个宫城高校默默无闻的队员, 消瘦苍白, 性格恶劣的一年级生感兴趣.   
月岛从来不对自己的长相有多少自信, 大部分女生也只是喜欢他的身高和优异的成绩罢了. 他的头发又短又卷, 他戴眼镜, 他总是挂着嘲讽的讥笑. 他不是一个很讨喜的人.   
以及, 就算也许他可能大概稍微对黑尾感兴趣—月岛坚持的认为任何人在被黑尾关注后都会有那么一点点想法, 绝对不是他一个人—这个感情也绝对不会得到发展. 很快他就会忘记这个夏天, 忘记黑尾.   
月岛或许是正确的, 但是他永远不会知道了. 因为当他结束在东京的合宿训练, 准备登上大巴车, 然后永远把这个夏日的怦然心动遗留在这个夏日的时候, 黑尾突然叫住了他.   
“つっき! 留个电话吧!”   
月岛的心跳忽然加速了起来. 他看到周围他的队员好奇的看着他, 几个人脸上挂着暧昧或者意味十足的笑容. 黑尾的确只叫了他的名字.  
他努力压抑着脸红—这对他苍白的皮肤来说不是十分容易—转身尽可能的露出一副不爽的样子: “请不要叫我つっき, 黑尾桑.”   
“别这么见外嘛. 我也是为木兔和赤苇要的.” 黑尾将手机递给他.   
月岛假装犹豫了一下—表面工作还是要做好的—输入了自己的手机号: “请不要滥用它, 黑尾桑.”   
“怎么会呢?” 黑尾不怀好意的笑着, “那回见啦?”   
回见…当然指的是在春高的赛场上见面的意思, 绝不是黑尾会私下里和他见面, 不要想多了月岛! 他默默警告自己, 点了点头走上了车.   
“没想到你和音驹的队长关系这么好啊, つっき.” 极其了解他的山口当然立刻就明白了月岛的小心思, 笑眯眯的调侃.   
“闭嘴, 山口.”   
“抱歉, つっき!”   
月岛刚刚在车上坐好, 竭力不去看向窗外的时候, 他的手机响了. 一个来自陌生号码的短信.   
“这里是黑尾铁朗, 我不介意你将我的联系人姓名改成‘亲爱的导师<3’哦!   
(－u＾)”   
月岛烧红了脸, 抬头正好看到窗外的黑尾咧嘴向他招了招手. 月岛瞪了他一眼, 但并没有任何威力, 鉴于他并不真的介意对方的行为—天啊, 不在意愚蠢的表情符号? 月岛深知自己已经陷得太深了.   
“已屏蔽.” 月岛不客气的回复.   
“つっき!!?? NOOOO—/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~”  
大巴车开动了, 月岛最后瞥了一眼黑尾, 看到他正不断地挥着手. 不由自主的, 月岛也微微举起左手摇了摇, 尽管知道对方看不见.   
“OMG.” 山口注意到了月岛的小动作, 捂住嘴开始拼命地憋笑.   
月岛立刻缩回手, 恨不得立刻谋杀掉山口, 然后自杀.   
他不断地告诉自己不要抱有太大希望, 希望越大失望越大. 每当山口调侃他的时候, 他都会坚持“黑尾桑对我没有别的意思” “他不是那种对我感兴趣” “他只是过于友好了”等等.   
但是那天过后, 黑尾几乎每天都会给他发消息.   
一开始只是普通的问候他的一天如何, 问他拦网的技术有没有进步, 向他抱怨周围不安分的队友和沉重的课业, 接着逐渐的变成了…更加私人的.   
月岛想, 一切都开始于他提到了自己有个哥哥的时候.   
“你有个哥哥? 你, 有个, 哥哥??? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)”   
“是的, 有什么奇怪的吗?” 月岛问.   
“所以你会叫他Oniichan? 还是Aniki? 啊不管哪个都好嫉妒啊!”   
月岛蜷缩在床上, 咬着下唇, 思索着那个嫉妒是什么意思.   
“つっき~~既然我年纪也比你大, 我不介意你叫我Oniichan哦? (～o￣3￣)～”  
“黑尾桑, 梦话请做梦的时候再说.” 月岛无情的打破了黑尾的幻想. 他怎么可能会做那种事? 月岛红着脸想.   
“至少不要再叫我黑尾桑了, 就叫黑尾就好, 怎么样?”   
月岛思索了一番, 嘴里尝试的叫了声“Kuroo”, 但立刻觉得这对他的心脏不是很友好. 于是他坚定的再次发送了“不要”.   
“つっき! 太无情了, 我很受伤.”   
“我很确定东京有很多医院能够治疗你的大脑.” 月岛回复.   
“(/□＼*). 对前辈都不手下留情的吗, つっき?”   
月岛捂住嘴轻笑一声.   
“所以つっき, 你还有什么事情瞒着我? 说, 你会不会还有个姐姐什么的?” 黑尾继续问.  
“很抱歉, 没有.” 月岛有些不安的绞着手指.   
“没有姐姐? 可惜了. 有的话一定是个美女.”  
月岛放下手机, 思索了几秒钟, 然后迅速的再次拿起来点开和山口的对话框.   
“如果有人说你有姐姐的话她一定是个美女, 这是什么意思?”   
山口近乎是秒回: “谁跟你说的???? 哦等等, 我知道了. 你又在和黑尾桑聊天了.”   
让月岛感到最糟糕的是那句话的结尾甚至不是问号.  
“不关你事.” 他愤怒地回复.  
“Uh-hn. 顺便一提我肯定你是知道黑尾桑的意思的.”   
“我不知道.”   
“你知道. 你只是不敢确定. 没关系的, つっき, 勇敢去爱. >uO”  
“这和那个毫无关系! 以及停下你的表情符号. 你是故意的.”   
“Kiss kiss fall in love UwU”  
“NO” 月岛在山口可以给他发更加骇人的短信前拉黑了山口. 他就应该知道询问山口是个错误.   
当他回到和黑尾的对话框, 他意识到他可能离开的有些太久了, 他的沉默被误会成了别的.   
黑尾连着给他发了好几条消息.   
“つっき? 你去哪儿了?”   
“つっき!!”   
“是我刚才越界了吗? 抱歉つっき!!! 我只是开个玩笑! 我没有那种意思!”   
“我发誓! つっきCOME BACK”  
“o(T-T)ゞ”  
“研磨总是说我太自来熟了, 我应该听他的.”  
“つっっっっっっっっっっっっっき”  
所以只是个玩笑, 月岛想, 心中那个充满了多巴胺的泡泡啪的碎了. 他发了一条消息: “停下. 我知道了.”   
“つっき? 你原谅我了?”   
“嗯.” 没有什么可原谅的, 月岛默默地想.   
“为什么我还是觉得你不对劲”  
月岛愣了愣. 黑尾是有读心能力吗? “你的错觉.” 他快速地回复.   
“凭我对つっき的了解, 肯定还有什么不对劲.”   
“你有女人的第六感吗?” 月岛不客气的问.   
“RUDE. 不过つっき, 告诉我, 前辈会解开你的所有疑惑.”   
月岛翻了个白眼. 他想说说也没什么: “请以后不要再开那种玩笑.”   
“当然! 我只是想夸夸つっき的长相嘛~”  
月岛再次僵住了. 不不不一定是他想多了. “为什么要做那种事, 我又没有长相出众.”   
“つっき? 你在说什么? ﾉ)ﾟДﾟ( 你有照过镜子吗?!”   
“请跳过这个话题.” 月岛捂住发烫的脸.   
“つっき不会脸红了吧?”   
月岛差点被呛住, 急忙回复, 但却不小心按错了一个键, 打成了: “么有!”   
“SEND PIC SEND PIC SEND PIC” 黑尾反复的要求照片.   
“拒绝. 再见, 我要睡了.” 月岛果断的结束对话, 直接关掉了手机. 他深深地呼吸了几次, 起身走去浴室洗漱.   
这一天, 他忍不住朝着镜子里的自己多看了几秒钟. 好像的确没有那么糟糕? 当他意识到的时候, 他匆忙移开目光.   
他想多了, 想多了, 想多了, 仅此而已.   
但是, 月岛仍旧意识到, 这是他第一次被夸赞长相. 如果黑尾不觉得他长相难看的话, 那么…  
停下. 他严肃地告诉自己. 这是不可能的, 黑尾只是很友好而已, 我敢肯定他对所有人都这么说. 不要以为自己是特殊的, 你一点都不特殊.   
镜子里的他又变成了那个普普通通的高中生.   
在那之后, 黑尾继而得知了许多只有他的家人和山口才会知道的事情—比如月岛喜欢草莓奶油蛋糕, 喜欢恐龙和古生物, 喜欢听什么种类的音乐. 在这最后一点上, 黑尾哭天抢地, 苦苦哀求了三天, 月岛才终于勉强答应可以分享他的歌单.   
“看起来你没有什么特定的喜好.” 在浏览了一番歌单后他发短信说.   
“好听的音乐就是好听的音乐.” 月岛回复.   
“Linkin Park, Imaginary Dragons, Led Zepellin…的确是青春叛逆期的男孩会喜欢的种类.”   
月岛咬牙: “你只比我大两岁.”   
“我感觉你还瞒着我什么.” 黑尾一向能够立刻识破月岛的计谋.   
有的时候月岛疑惑他是否真的有那么容易被读懂.   
“我没有.”   
“绝对有. 没关系的, つっき, 我绝对不会嘲笑你的. 相信我!”   
“我并不相信你.”  
“我不会告诉任何人的, 这就是我们两个人之间的小秘密, 发誓.”   
“我为什么要告诉你?”   
“因为你把我当做像兄长一样可靠的朋友?”   
“远得很.”   
“つっき—PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE ~o(=Wω∩=)m”  
月岛看着那个像黑尾的猫一样的符号表情, 犹豫了一下, 悄悄存了下来. “好吧. 但是如果你告诉任何人, 我发誓哪怕你在太平洋的另一边我都会找到你.”   
接着, 让月岛没料到的是, 黑尾在得到了他完整的歌单后直接给他打了电话.   
月岛吓了一跳, 立刻挂断了电话. 但是黑尾立刻再次拨打了过来.   
“つっき, 接通, 接通! 否则我就一直试!” 黑尾发来短信.  
但是月岛从来没有和黑尾打过电话. 他紧张的要命.   
最终, 抱着视死如归的心情, 月岛接通了电话.   
“Britney? Taylor Swift? つっき, 你太可爱了.” 黑尾的声音传了过来, 语气里尽是调侃和笑意. 那个声音莫名的让月岛稍微冷静了下来, 但很快尴尬就取代了这瞬间的冷静.  
“请不要叫我可爱.” 月岛嘀咕道. 这是几个月以来他第一次听到对方的声音, 他都没有意识到他多么想念这个声音.   
“哦哦哦居然还有One Direction, 啧啧, 没想到这个.” 黑尾边翻边说, 低沉的轻笑着. 月岛觉得他的浑身都要起鸡皮疙瘩了. 那种性感的声音是非法的.   
月岛羞愧的将头埋在枕头里: “请闭嘴, 黑尾桑.” 是的, 他也会听一些情歌, 是的, 他也会喜欢小女生喜欢的音乐, 但是就像他之前说的, 好的音乐就是好的音乐! 停止评判他.  
“你会唱他们的歌吗?” 黑尾突然问.   
“…不.” 月岛说.   
“OMG你会唱? 哪首? 告诉我つっき!” 黑尾大笑了起来.   
“NO! 永远不!” 月岛猛地挂断了电话. 他的心脏砰砰直跳, 因为黑尾的笑声, 以及超过他承受能力的羞耻感.   
他是绝对不会告诉黑尾他会唱哪首的, 这个连山口都不知道.  
黑尾当然没有那么容易放弃, 他虽然没有立刻不断地质问, 但几乎隔几天就会拐弯抹角的询问.   
而每一次月岛都会立刻将黑尾拉黑五分钟.   
当然, 根据等价交换, 月岛也必须知道黑尾的歌单.   
“可是我不怎么听音乐.” 黑尾回答, “我可能用音乐app听过几首歌, 然后就没了.”   
“日文歌?”   
“嗯哼. 说起来, 为什么你不怎么听日文歌?”   
“没有特别的原因, 我听英文歌只是觉得对英语有帮助.”   
“Nerd.”   
月岛翻了个白眼. 自从黑尾发现月岛对恐龙的热情, 就经常叫月岛nerd.   
“我记得之前山本非要推荐我什么, 威风堂堂, 可是我听了之后觉得没什么, 一首很励志的歌? 也不知道他为什么那么激动.” 黑尾继续说.   
月岛眨了眨眼, 突然意识到了什么. 他或许对日文歌不怎么了解, 但是一些有名的还是非常清楚的. “等一下.” 月岛快速的搜索了一下, 果然发现了两个版本的威风堂堂. 其中一个内容励志纯洁, 月岛推测这是黑尾找到的版本. 他在内心大笑了几声, 将另一个版本发给了黑尾: “试试这个.”   
几分钟后, 黑尾的消息挤爆了对话界面.   
“这是什么东西??? 我当初听的不是这个??”   
“!!!! ああああああああああああああああああああ”  
“つっき! 你应该警告我一下! 我没有用耳机!!!!”   
“幸好我的父母没听见…”  
“现在我知道为什么山本那么激动了. 我应该猜到的.”   
“天啊.”  
“不对, つっき你也听过?”  
“你只有15岁!!”   
月岛忍不住大笑起来. 黑尾夸张的反应正是他所期待的. 他快速地回复: “而你只有17岁, 我们哪个也没在听那首歌的合法年龄.”   
“好吧, touché. 但是つっき, 我们现在可是一起鉴赏过成年娱乐产品的关系了. 这种友谊据说是永远不会被打破的. 作为一点表示, 你是不是应该告诉我你到底会唱哪首歌?”   
“我可以现在就打破它.” 月岛无奈的再次拉黑了黑尾.   
“NOOOOOOOOOO” 黑尾在月岛拉黑前最后发送到.   
非常幸运的是, 月岛和黑尾频繁短信交流这件事只有山口知道. 非常不幸的是, 月岛和黑尾频繁短信交流这件事只有山口知道. 山口不仅直接在他们独处的时候称呼黑尾为月岛的“男朋友”, (每次月岛瞪视他后又会改口成“男性朋友”), 并且每次在看到月岛回复短信的时候都会露出慈母般的微笑. 无论月岛如何说服他停止这种行为, 山口都装聋作哑.   
“我从来没见你这么开心过.” 山口有一天在放学回家的路上说.   
“什么意思.” 月岛希望他的装傻充愣能阻止这场对话的发生.   
“你可能注意到了, 你很少真的感到开心? 你的默认模式是冷漠和被逗笑几秒钟, 但是很少像日向那样.”   
那一刻月岛才真正的感到了绝望—他居然现在和日向一样了?   
“我没有.” 月岛的第一反应是否认.   
“你可骗不了我.” 山口大笑, “这很适合你, 其实.”   
“闭嘴.” 月岛咬住下唇, “我到底要说多少遍—”  
“好吧, 就算我忽视你明显的像大象一样的暗恋,” 山口打断了他, “黑尾桑绝对对你有意思.”   
“他没有!” 月岛感到一阵发怵.   
“哦他绝对有! 请问我们队伍里有任何其他人被什么三年级生缠着每天聊天吗?”  
“你不知道这个, 说不定有呢? 说不定影山天天和那个大王聊天.”   
山口翻了个白眼: “影山堪堪知道该怎么用短信功能, 我怀疑他会用那个手机聊天. 而且他们之间水火不容的关系不可能聊得起来.”  
“这不能说明什么.” 月岛固执的说.   
“那你告诉我, 为什么黑尾桑要在合宿结束后唯独问你的电话号码, 唯独和你聊天, 并且想要了解你的其他兴趣和音乐偏好? 请不要说是为了交朋友, 黑尾桑有足够多的朋友, 为什么要和距离东京那么远的你交朋友?”  
“也许是因为他只是—觉得我—更适合做他的朋友?”  
“OMG, 停下.” 山口的白眼翻得都疼起来了, “因为他喜欢你! 句号! 结束! 没有别的原因!”   
“作为朋友喜欢我.” 月岛强调道.  
山口双手作投降状: “我说服不了你.”   
月岛不是没想过山口说的话. 根据他的观察和推测, 山口的确是正确的, 但是月岛不敢做出决定. 因为一旦他做出和山口一样的判断, 他知道他会想要和黑尾告白—一件他从来没想到他会想做的事. 月岛极其的害怕被拒绝, 在这件事上, 不管证据是多么的明显, 没有100%的直接确认, 月岛就会胡思乱想, 踌躇不前. 更何况, 无论他怎么思考, 他也不理解黑尾会喜欢他哪里. 他的身上有任何超过其他所有人的优点吗? 很明显, 没有, 所以为什么黑尾会喜欢他? 黑尾可能只是想要个打发时间的人, 而他周围的人都有别的事…这是唯一的解释, 也是月岛决定相信的解释.   
只有他自己知道, 在他内心最深处的角落, 有一簇微弱的希望的火苗. 这微不起眼的火苗在一个夜晚以星火燎原之势燃烧了他的心脏.   
那是在他们打败了白鸟泽之后的第一晚. 月岛像往常一样在晚上七点写着作业, 但是却突然收到了黑尾的一个短信.  
“打开窗户.”   
月岛皱起眉. 这是什么意思? “为什么?”  
“你打开就知道了.”   
“黑尾桑, 如果你购买了什么奇奇怪怪的东西—”  
“就, 打开窗户, つっき, 相信我, 不是什么奇怪的东西, 至少我觉得不是.”  
“我很确定我们对于这点有非常不同的看法.” 月岛发了这条消息后, 不满的起身, 打开了窗户.   
月岛瞪大了眼睛, 差点尖叫出来.   
就在他窗户前的路灯下, 他看到黑尾铁朗本人正不断地对他挥着手, 嘴角带着那个熟悉的, 得意的笑容.   
月岛的手机震动了一下. 他浑身僵硬的低头看向手机.   
刺眼的屏幕上显示着黑尾的新消息: “不下来迎接我吗?”   
很久以后, 月岛想他就是在那一刻意识到他彻彻底底的爱上了黑尾铁朗.   
也正是在那一刻, 月岛做出了他后悔了足足有八年的那个决定.   
月岛穿上外套, 匆匆的跑下楼.   
“萤? 你要去哪儿?” 月岛明光从来没见过萤在大晚上这么急着要出去.   
“呃…” 月岛不知道该说什么, 他从来不会对他的家人撒谎, 也从来没有必要这么做, 但此时他无法说出实话. 总不能直接坦白“我一直暗恋的学长突然从东京过来了我一定要去见他”吧?  
“我作业落在山口那里了.” 月岛快速的说.   
“哦.” 明光点点头, “快去快回.”  
月岛松了口气, 刚打开家门, 又听见明光在他身后说: “哦对了, 我刚才看到外面有个可疑的人在晃来晃去, 你小心点.”   
“知道了!” 月岛匆忙关上门, 心道那个可疑人物不会就是黑尾吧?   
当他跑到路灯下, 黑尾正双手插在外套里, 靠在墙上. 他咳了咳: “黑尾桑.”   
黑尾转头看到了他, 露出一个巨大的笑容: “つっき! 好久不见了!”   
“你为什么会来到这里.” 月岛嘀咕着问. 他还是有些不敢相信黑尾居然过来了.   
“研磨告诉我你们打算开一个庆祝胜利的派对, 我们打完我们的比赛就来了.” 黑尾笑眯眯地说. 他在音驹进入全国大赛后立刻便给月岛发了消息.   
但是让月岛困惑的不是这一点: “我们什么时候打算开派对了?”   
“哦, 他们告诉我你不知道.” 黑尾意识到了什么, “说你一定会拒绝什么的. 我刚从那边过来, 你的那个雀斑朋友坚持让我把你带过去.”   
该死的山口, 所以这就是为什么黑尾能找到他的家. “你就为了一个庆祝派对, 就从东京赶到了这边?” 月岛继续难以置信的问.   
“当然不仅仅是这样了!” 黑尾大声说, “我是特意来恭喜你的! 我看到你的比赛录像了, つっき, 作为你的前辈我真的好欣慰啊!” 说着就要过来拥抱月岛.   
月岛立刻躲过去: “请小声一点, 我不想我的家人发现你.”   
“嗯, 为什么?” 黑尾不解.   
“没有为什么. 还有别的事吗?”   
“等等, つっき, 你得跟我去那个派对.”   
“我拒绝.”   
“つっき! 不然我不就白来了? 来吧来吧!” 黑尾拽住了月岛的手腕, 开始大步的向前走.   
月岛被这瞬间的接触吓了一跳: “我知道了, 我自己能走.” 他快速的挣脱开黑尾, 庆幸夜色掩住了他的脸红.   
当他们最终来到一家KTV的时候, 月岛承认他本来就没对他的队友们抱有多大期待.   
“つっき! 你总算来了!” 山口兴奋的朝他招手.   
“Wow, 你是对的, 让黑尾桑说服月岛真的有效耶.” 日向惊讶的看着他们.   
月岛给了日向一个狠狠的瞪视, 有效的让他闭了嘴.   
乌野的全员几乎都在这里, 从东京过来的只有研磨, 黑尾, 以及…  
“嘿, 嘿, 嘿! つっき! 你太赞了! 现在我是前三的spiker啦!” 木兔不知从哪个角落扑了过来.   
月岛完全没预料到木兔和赤苇也会过来, 躲闪不及, 正准备迎接泰山压顶的时候, 他被身后的人猛地拽了一下. 他不用回头也知道身后的是黑尾, 而他现在半靠在了对方身上.   
月岛迅速的移开自己, 狼狈的说了句谢谢.   
黑尾转头对他笑了一下: “不客气.”   
月岛的脸颊通红, 并且他用余光看到了山口正紧紧地盯着他, 嘴里吃着爆米花. 那个混蛋, 已经直接把月岛的生活当成浪漫喜剧了.   
木兔扑了个空, 依旧没有气馁, 转身打算第二次袭击: “つっき来抱一下嘛!”   
“你够了.” 这次黑尾拦住了木兔, “你的监护人赤苇呢?”   
“宫城不在我的管辖范围内, 不好意思.” 赤苇在一旁喝着饮料说, 一边对月岛挥了挥手.   
“赤苇桑, 木兔桑, 你们怎么也来了…” 月岛有些无语.   
“问黑尾桑吧. 他非要过来, 煽动了木兔桑, 把我和研磨都拉过来了.” 赤苇叹了口气, “但是再见到你还是不错的. 你打得很好.”   
“谢谢.” 月岛面对这种认真的表扬有些不好意思.   
“嘿, つっき, 去找个座位, 我一会儿就来.” 黑尾在另一边大喊, 一巴掌糊住木兔的脸将他逼退.  
月岛最终在山口旁边坐下: “闭嘴.”   
“我还什么都没说呢.” 山口狡猾的笑着说.   
“你的嘴已经咧到耳朵上了.” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
山口耸耸肩. 此时日向正拿着话筒大声唱着什么热血的歌, 旁边研磨正拿着手机录像. 如果研磨是觉得日向的嗓子有一种独特的破锣锅一般的感觉, 那么月岛会表示赞同. 他拿出了耳塞, 幸好他总是随身带着这个.  
但是这也是为什么月岛没有注意到黑尾突然坐到了他旁边.   
“嘿, つっき, 你有想唱的歌吗?” 黑尾的声音就在他耳边, 月岛甚至能够感受到对方的呼吸.   
月岛差点跳起来. 他逃开的动作直接撞到了山口, 但是他没工夫管那个了: “请—请保持距离, 黑尾桑!” 他应该没有尖叫吧? 没有吧?  
“没办法, 我刚才叫了你好几声你都没听到啊.” 黑尾无辜的耸肩, “所以呢, 你要不要唱几首?”   
月岛立刻意识到这是黑尾再次尝试刺探他的阴谋, 立刻撇开头: “没用的, 黑尾桑, 我是不会告诉你的.”   
“好吧.” 黑尾叹了口气, 但是他脸上那个狡黠的笑容给月岛一种很不好的预感.   
果然, 几分钟后, 在所有人都在恳求日向停下来后, 黑尾站了起来: “嘿, 我有个提议.”   
提议的内容, 是他们一群人玩UNO, 赢家选择输家的歌曲. 月岛松了口气, 他还以为这群人要玩真心话大冒险之类呢.   
然而月岛忘记的是, 黑尾曾经告诉他他非常擅长UNO.   
当黑尾赢了第一局, 月岛终于感受到了危险. 他必须逆转局势. 月岛很少玩UNO, 但是不代表他不会玩.   
“山口, 你得帮我.”   
“为什么?” 山口好奇地问.  
“就照我说的做. 告诉我如果你有了反转牌.”   
山口勉强同意了. 第二局他们不是很幸运, 但是第三局, 月岛终于有了万能+4牌.  
山口有红色反转牌, 因此月岛尽可能的将他的红色全部出了出去. 当山口在月岛的信号下输出反转牌后, 再次轮到月岛, 他将他的+4放了出去.   
“Hmmm.” 旁边的黑尾挑眉看向月岛, “一点都不留情啊, つっき.”   
根据规则, 黑尾必须再抽四张牌并且这轮无法出牌, 这可以说是这个游戏中最为强大的玩法了.   
绝对要让你输, 月岛内心想着, 露出轻松的笑容: “只是运气好而已.”   
“介意我检举一下吗?” 黑尾笑眯眯的问.   
如果月岛的手中有和前面的反转牌相同颜色的牌, 倒霉的就是月岛了. 但是月岛当然预料到了这个, 他自信的展示自己的牌给黑尾看.   
“Shit.” 黑尾诅咒了一声.   
“检举失败, 请黑尾桑抽六张牌作为惩罚.” 月岛唱歌般地说. 他知道黑尾会尝试检举自己, 因为黑尾当时手里是牌最少的, 月岛突然毫无理由的使用+4牌很可能被视为绝望中的反击.  
那一局月岛成了赢家, 剩下牌最多的黑尾成了输家.   
“好吧, 好吧.” 黑尾拿起了麦克风, “说吧, 你想让我唱什么.”   
月岛露出了邪恶的笑容: “威风堂堂, 梅とら先生作曲的那首.” 他特意提到了作曲者, 免得黑尾尝试逃脱.   
西谷和田中突然爆发出大笑, 其余的人有的唏嘘有的困惑.   
“つっき?” 黑尾恳求的看着他, “别这么对我, つっき! 我们之间经历的一切对你而言都毫无意义吗!” 他夸张的大喊.   
“没错. 现在去唱吧.” 月岛就差像电影里的反派一样大笑了.   
研磨再次举起手机, 开始录像.   
“这首歌怎么了?” 木兔和日向迷惑的问.   
当黑尾唱出第一句歌词的时候, 所有人都开始憋笑. 西谷大声吹了口哨, 田中开始流着泪鼓掌. 月岛则捂住嘴巴, 笑得浑身抽搐.   
黑尾磕磕绊绊的唱完, 将麦克风扔到地上: “谁都不许再提起这件事.”   
“已上传到niconico.” 研磨说道.   
“研磨?! 你怎么能?!”   
“谢谢, 孤爪桑.” 月岛真诚的说.   
黑尾气得咬牙切齿. 月岛看着黑尾的眼神, 知道对方一定会想办法报复回来的.   
只不过月岛没想到报复来的这么快. 第四局, 他居然犯了和黑尾刚才一样的错误, 检举黑尾失败.   
但是没关系, 黑尾又不知道他到底会哪首歌…  
“我要つっき唱Gimme more, Britney Spears的那首.” 黑尾笑容灿烂的说.   
而月岛, 则完全呆住了. 这不科学? 黑尾怎么可能知道他会唱那首?   
“你—” 月岛震惊的说不出话.  
“来吧, つっき, 我相信你可以的.” 黑尾郑重的将麦克风放到他手上.   
月岛狠狠地瞪了他一眼. 周围的人几乎没听过那首歌, 但是这家KTV贴心的会在外文歌曲下写字幕, 因此所有人又开始疯狂的大笑起来. 提醒他永远不来这家KTV.   
一曲结束, 黑尾不停地鼓掌, 假装抹眼泪: “唱的太赞了, つっき!”   
“解释.” 月岛回到座位后恶狠狠的瞪着黑尾.   
黑尾大笑出声: “好吧, 我可能有问研磨黑进你的音乐账户, 然后观察了一下你每首歌的播放次数.”   
研磨做了个抱歉的手势, 默默地躲到了日向身后.   
“这是作弊.” 月岛没好气的说.   
“紧急情况紧急手段.” 黑尾咧嘴, “不过你真的唱的很好哦, つっき. 来喝点水.” 说完递过来一个杯子.   
月岛接受了水杯, 因为他的确嗓子有些不舒服. 几口下去后, 他感到稍微好一点了.  
“这件事从没发生过.” 月岛严肃的说, 他不敢相信现在不仅黑尾知道了, 他的所有队友都知道了他隐藏的最深的秘密.  
“别担心, 只有我知道你还会唱Piece of Me.” 黑尾在他耳边低声说.   
月岛决定谋杀黑尾.   
那天晚上剩下的时间月岛和黑尾打成了休战协议, 也让其他人有了一展歌喉的“机会”. 影山面不改色的唱了吊带袜天使的主题曲, 并解释那是他姐姐喜欢的和他一点关系都没有. 所以至少那天月岛不是感到最想死的那个.   
到了晚上十点左右, 他们决定是时候分散开了.   
黑尾坚持把月岛送回家, 山口当然选择在这个时候消失不见.  
“所以你住哪里?” 月岛随口问.   
“我和木兔他们预约了个便宜的旅馆, 不用担心.” 黑尾边走边说.   
“我没有担心.” 月岛翻了个白眼.   
“别这样嘛, つっき, 这样可不可爱.”   
“我本来就不可爱.”   
“才不是! 你尴尬的满脸通红的样子很可爱.” 黑尾无情的调侃.   
“闭嘴.” 月岛将自己的脸藏在围巾后面.   
黑尾的大笑一直持续到他们到达了月岛家.   
“回头见, つっき.” 黑尾依旧站在那盏路灯下, 向他挥了挥手.   
“嗯.” 月岛转身匆忙跑回了家. 他关上门, 深深地叹了口气.  
“所以我猜你不是去山口家了.” 明光突然出现在客厅.   
月岛吓了一跳, 一时间整理不好语言.   
“那个送你回来的是谁? 我看他穿着不一样的校服.” 明光继续问.   
月岛决定实话实说: “他是别的学校的学长, 来庆祝我们进入全国大赛…刚才我是去了一个聚会, 乌野的人都在.”   
“这样.” 明光点头, “那为什么你一开始不说实话?”   
“因为…” 月岛这次是真的无话可说了.  
明光思索了一下, 忽然意识到了什么: “他不会就是山口跟我说的黑尾吧?!”   
“山口—他说什么了?” 月岛震惊的问. 山口居然私下联系自己的哥哥?   
“没什么.” 明光脸上的笑容证明事实与“没什么”正好相反, “我很高兴你有了更多的‘男性朋友’.” 说完便走上了楼.   
好吧, 在月岛的谋杀名单上再加上山口, 那个叛徒.  
那天晚上月岛翻来覆去的睡不着. 他回想起聚会上的种种, 想起赤苇说来这里是黑尾的主意, 想到黑尾坐在他身边的热度…他知道, 问题的重心已经从是否会发生, 变成了什么时候发生.   
而当月岛终于找到机会, 终于将他的决定付诸实施的之后…就都是历史了.


	7. Chapter 7

如果要黑尾非要对当初的一切作出辩护的话—并不是说他打算这么做, 他值得他所得到的一切—那么他会说, 他只有17岁.   
他只有17岁, 他即将面对成年, 即将面对未来, 他刚刚结束了他高中的排球生涯, 而他完全不知道他接下来该做什么, 想要什么, 无论是哪种方面. 他对这个世界还有着不切实际的幻想, 他丢弃周围的东西, 因为他总以为远方有更好的.   
就是这样的黑尾铁朗, 在全国大赛输给乌野后独自一人走在东京仍然清冷的大街上, 遇到了月岛萤.  
“呦, つっき!” 黑尾大笑着招着手.   
他没有注意到月岛紧张的交叉着的手指, 他没有注意到对方坚定的眼神, 他以为一切依旧.   
他们一起走在大街上. 黑尾忍不住开始抱怨这之后他还有繁重的课业, 考试, 和申请.   
“我甚至不知道我以后想做什么, 但是却要假装仿佛我从十岁就开始准备了.” 黑尾细数着他在申请上撒的弥天大谎.   
“你不打排球了吗?” 月岛意外的问.   
“啊…这个嘛…” 黑尾抓了抓头发, “大学还会打吧, 但是那之后, 谁知道呢?”   
月岛听出了黑尾的意思—他想有个第二选择, 并不打算打进职业排球. 他沉默了一会儿.   
黑尾叹了口气: “我知道, 我知道, 你可能觉得我是伪君子什么的, 说服你去打排球但是自己却不打算打了…”   
“没有.” 月岛回答.   
黑尾惊讶的抬头.   
“你告诉我打排球可以很有意思, 没有告诉我把事业和未来赌在上面.” 月岛淡淡的说.   
“哦.” 这是黑尾自从做出那个决定后听过的最让他安心的话, “つっき!” 他激动的想要抱住他.   
让他震惊的是, 月岛没有躲开. 这是黑尾第一次成功的拥抱住月岛. 黑尾没想过这真的能发生.   
月岛的耳朵烧红了, 但是他固执的站在原地, 浑身僵硬, 嫣红逐渐蔓延到了脖子上.   
黑尾笑起来. 月岛的温度真真切切的传达到他的身上, 让他感到无与伦比的温暖. 他紧了紧拥抱, 尝试着将一只手放到月岛的头发上.   
“不要得寸进尺, 黑尾桑.” 月岛不客气的说.   
“一点都不可爱, つっき.”   
月岛已经懒得去纠正黑尾了. 他深吸一口气, 似乎想问什么, 但是黑尾打断了他: “你有想过未来吗, つっき?”   
月岛愣了愣: “嗯…有一点吧.”   
“哦? 你打算做什么?”   
“古生物学, 然后去博物馆工作.”   
“Wow.” 黑尾羡慕的说, “听起来你已经都计划好了. 不愧是つっき啊.”   
“…你会找到新的有趣的事的.” 月岛耸耸肩.   
“你是在安慰我? つっき, 我好感动.”   
“请不要让我后悔.” 月岛嫌弃的说, “我也没有完全…我不确定要不要继续打排球.”   
黑尾拍了拍月岛的肩: “你还有时间, 不用急. 嘿, 要不要吃冰淇淋?” 黑尾问.   
“现在天气很冷…”   
“你难道没有在冷天吃过冰淇淋?” 黑尾震惊的问, “现在你必须跟我来一趟, 没得商量.”   
月岛被黑尾拽着进入附近的冰淇淋店铺, 立刻被一股弥漫的, 寒冷的雾气包裹了. 准确的说不是雾气…  
“这里居然卖液氮冰淇淋?” 黑尾立刻感兴趣的买了两盒.   
“我身上有带钱.” 月岛小声说.   
“つっき, 让前辈请客.” 黑尾坚持, “这就算我的临别礼物啦.” 说完这句话, 他意识到这可能是他和月岛很久以内的最后一次见面了. 他的心不知为何揪紧了. 在他毕业之后, 月岛还愿意继续和他联络吗?   
月岛沉默地接过冰淇淋.   
他们走到附近的小公园里, 找了个长椅坐下.   
液氮冰淇淋的口感要比普通的冰淇淋好很多, 黑尾沉重的心情也跟着白气上升了起来.   
“つっき, 你不会因为我毕业了就疏远我吧?”   
月岛停顿了一下: “当然会了, 那个时候你就早就把我们忘了.”   
“我怎么会?! つっき, 对我有些信心啊!” 黑尾激动地抓着月岛的肩膀.   
“知道了, 我会尽量记得你烦人的存在的.” 月岛翻了个白眼.   
黑尾咧嘴, 继续吃起了冰淇淋.   
“所以…你还有别的方面的计划吗?” 月岛含糊地问.   
“什么意思?”   
“就是你知道…除了事业外, 还有…别的.” 月岛盯着自己的冰淇淋碗, 拒绝看向黑尾.   
“我不知道你在说什么啊?” 黑尾眨眨眼, 突然意识到了什么, 嘴角勾起了邪恶的笑容.   
“你知道.” 月岛瞪了他一眼.   
“我真的不知道.” 黑尾努力的咬着下唇阻止自己笑出来.   
月岛转头不理会他. 黑尾觉得逗弄月岛已经足够了: “你为什么会对这个感兴趣? 难道我们的つっき春心萌动啦?”   
“再说一遍那几个字, 我会让你后悔的.” 月岛恶狠狠的威胁.   
黑尾大笑起来. 他现在很庆幸他在离开这里之前遇到了月岛. 他总能让他完全的放松下来.   
“认真的, 你为什么问我这个?” 黑尾继续追问.   
月岛躲闪着眼神: “好奇.”   
“好奇我这么英俊无比的人有没有恋人? つっき, 你应该早点问的, 我会将我浪漫的爱情故事事无巨细的讲给你听的!”   
月岛看向黑尾: “所以就是有了?”   
“呐, 没有时间. 不过我可以告诉你我可是很受欢迎的.” 黑尾咧嘴.   
“哦.” 月岛再次开始搅拌他的冰淇淋.   
“つっき.” 黑尾开口. 他看得出来月岛藏着心事, “你可以告诉我任何事的, 你知道.”   
月岛摇摇头, 咬着下唇.   
“好吧, 但是如果你准备好了, 我总会在这里…或者说在电话的另一边.”   
“你为什么…” 月岛皱着眉, 低着头不看他, “…对我这么关注?”  
“Hmmm.” 黑尾思索了一番, “当然是因为我超级喜欢つっき了?” 他不怀好意的笑着. 实际上喜欢这个词不是非常准确, 更接近的词或许是“宠爱”, 不过很确定月岛会一拳招呼过来.  
月岛的手顿住了. 他猛地抬头看向黑尾, 脸上是他从未见过的表情.   
难道他的玩笑越界了? 月岛生气了? 黑尾张嘴想要弥补他的错误, 但是月岛接下来突然靠近了他. 下一秒, 他的嘴唇上覆上了另一个人冰凉的温度.   
是冰淇淋, 他的大脑提供道.   
等等, 不对, 这不是重点.   
月岛吻了他?!  
这一定是错觉, 或者一个奇怪的梦, 因为他认识的月岛绝对不会吻任何人, 更何况是他?   
但是黑尾瞪大了双眼, 看着月岛通红的脸, 紧闭的双眼, 感受到月岛颤抖的双唇, 他意识到他真的搞砸了.   
他的心脏从未跳的那么快过, 他的唇那么冰凉, 但是他的浑身却爆炸一般释放出热气. 一种他从未体验过的感觉电流一般窜过全身, 让他想要碰触月岛. 他的手爬到了月岛的肩膀上, 想要拉近他—  
“黑尾!” 一个声音从远处传来.   
那一瞬间他想起来他是黑尾铁朗, 三年级生, 并且他该离开了. 离开体育馆, 离开高中, 离开月岛; 他只有17岁, 他不知道他想要什么, 但他不敢伸手去抓近在咫尺的东西, 因为未来那么久, 世界那么大.  
他推开了月岛. 黑尾深吸了一口气: “抱歉, つっき, 我想你误会了什么…” 他说不下去了.   
月岛的表情在那一刻碎了, 他从通红变得苍白, 他的眼睛, 那双总是淡漠而充满防备的眼睛此时写满了困惑和脆弱.   
黑尾意识到, 就在刚才, 月岛将他保护在一堵又一堵高墙后的心脏递给了他, 然后被他摔得粉碎.   
只有一瞬间, 月岛便藏起了他的所有情感. 他再次竖起了防备, 双眼变得礼貌而无神.   
“抱歉.” 他只说出这句话, 起身, 在黑尾反应过来之前便跑开了.   
黑尾想要叫住他, 但是那之后他又能做什么? 他已经拒绝了月岛, 但他做出了正确的选择, 不是吗? 他即将成为大学生, 他住在东京, 而月岛只是个高中一年级, 他远在宫城; 月岛可能只是有些困惑, 有些迷茫, 他还不知道爱情和喜欢真正的含义; 况且, 黑尾并不以那种方式喜欢月岛.   
对吧?   
他想到了刚才那个吻, 唇上的那股冰凉沁入了心底. 他立刻掐灭了那种感觉.   
“黑尾!” 夜久总算找到了他, “我们该上车了. 刚才有发生什么吗?”   
他咽了咽口水: “没—没什么.” 他擦了擦嘴巴, 想要抹掉那种感觉, 然而他的心脏依旧冰凉, 冰凉.   
“你买了两盒冰淇淋?” 夜久好奇的问.   
“啊…” 黑尾看向遗留在长椅上的冰淇淋. 当然月岛没有带走.   
“走吧.” 他最终说, “吃不完.”   
然而他每踏一步, 他的心脏便冷一分. 一股可怕的, 空落落的感觉留在他心底. 他不敢去深究. 

“如果我不是你想要的, 为什么你当初就不能离我远一点呢?”  
当月岛对他说出这句话的时候, 他这八年来的恐惧终于揭开了他心底最深处的那股冰凉.   
他终于意识到, 或者说, 终于能够承认, 一直以来他都在害怕的那件事.   
他害怕当初的自己太过迟钝, 害怕他做出了错误的选择, 害怕他从一开始就错过了他的“命中注定”.  
他害怕, 他已经遇到了他这辈子见过最美好的人, 而他愚蠢的, 就那样放了手.  
所以他尝试隐藏. 当他偶尔听音乐的时候, 他不会想月岛会不会喜欢这首歌; 当他和恋人交谈的时候, 他不会想月岛会如何回复自己; 当他买冰淇淋的时候, 他不会想月岛冰冷而甜蜜的唇.   
他不去想, 他拒绝回忆, 就能够说服自己月岛对他而言并不代表什么, 说服自己他做出了正确的判断, 他还能遇到新的人.  
说服自己, 他心底没有那样一个柔软的角落, 只容得下那个月亮一般的人.


	8. Chapter 8

“黑尾? 发生什么了?” 研磨疑惑的问.   
黑尾清楚研磨讨厌接电话, 因此他只在有最紧急的状况的时候才会打给他. 他已经不记得上次他给研磨打电话是什么时候了.   
“你一直都知道吗?” 黑尾声音沙哑的问, “关于月岛.”   
研磨沉默了几秒钟, 然后开口: “黑尾, 你是唯一一个不知道的.”   
作为黑尾的发小, 研磨一度以为他已经见过黑尾坠入爱河的样子了. 他见过黑尾喜欢上一个人后所做出的愚蠢行为, 包括但不限于在人家楼下唱歌扰民, 每天都会写情书, 在搭讪的时候说一些土掉渣的情话. 幸好的是到了国中这种行为便停止了, 据说是要专注于排球.  
当月岛出现的时候, 研磨是第一个注意到黑尾的不同的. 和往常不一样, 他看起来这次正常了许多. 没有什么过于疯狂的行为, 但是他的眼神里第一次有了一种异样的柔软. 另一个证据, 是黑尾只会和研磨, 木兔和赤苇谈论月岛, 仿佛月岛是个什么珍贵的秘密, 他只会告诉他最为亲密的人. 尽管研磨每天至少听到黑尾提及一次月岛, 但白天在学校的时候他的耳边是完全清净的.   
尽管如此, 球队的队员也能明显感到他们队长的变化. 他们谁也没说什么, 但是山本偷偷地问他队长是不是恋爱了.   
“你还是多练练你的直线击球然后再胡思乱想吧.” 研磨不客气的说. 既然黑尾不打算说什么, 那他就没有权利说什么.  
因此可以说, 当黑尾提到他拒绝了月岛后, 研磨是困惑的. 但是黑尾不想再谈, 研磨便没有强迫他.   
那之后黑尾的每一次恋情又变成了国小时候那样. 他疯狂的追求一个人, 度过一段甜蜜期, 然后莫名其妙突然便结束了. 每一次分手后黑尾会抱着大桶的液氮冰淇淋, 边吃边问他自己是不是永远找不到他的灵魂伴侣了.   
也许你已经找到了, 但你放他走了. 研磨多次想要这么说, 但是他没有. 因为这句话对黑尾而言太残酷了, 而黑尾已经变得支离破碎.   
直到月岛的突然回国. 研磨敏锐的意识到, 也许有什么东西要改变了. 他接到黑尾的电话的时候—没错, 上一次他接到黑尾的电话, 也是在八年前那件事发生之后—已经有些猜到黑尾会说什么了.   
但是研磨不是很擅长安慰人. 他只能告诉黑尾事实, 那就是他在17岁的时候真的非常, 非常迟钝.   
“我该怎么办?” 黑尾问他.   
身为两人之中聪明的那个, 研磨一般都是有办法的. 但是这一次, 他只能传达不好的消息: “他已经订婚了.”   
黑尾沉默了半晌, 回答: “你说得对.” 他挂断了电话.   
研磨叹了口气, 立刻给赤苇发了条短信, 简明的告诉了他发生了什么.   
“不要让他做傻事.” 研磨特意提到. 在他看来, 黑尾根本没有要放弃的意思.   
另一边, 赤苇在中场休息后看到了短信, 立刻站了起来.   
“我得回去了.” 赤苇说.   
“发生什么了?” 木兔不解.   
“是黑尾桑…和月岛.” 赤苇小声说, “我有些担心他们.” 没有多做解释, 他离开了体育馆.   
赤苇匆忙赶到家的时候, 月岛将自己锁在了客房里.   
“月岛? 你在吗?” 赤苇敲了敲门.   
月岛打开门: “赤苇桑, 你回来了.” 他看起来除了眼眶稍微红了一点以外没有别的奇怪的地方.   
“你还好吗?” 赤苇担心的问.   
“我很好.” 他点点头, “就是有些累, 我打算睡一会儿.”   
“哦, 好的, 晚餐好了的时候我会叫你.”  
“麻烦你了, 赤苇桑…” 月岛看起来有些愧疚.   
“一点都不麻烦.” 赤苇安慰道.  
“可以再拜托你一件事吗?” 月岛小声问.   
赤苇点点头.   
几十分钟过后, 在赤苇几乎完成了晚餐的时候, 他的门被敲响了. 他怀疑他知道那是谁.   
果不其然, 他打开门, 看到了黑尾. 他看起来异常的坚定, 似乎决心要做什么. 赤苇有种非常不好的预感.   
“つっき在吗?” 黑尾问.   
“在, 但你不能见他.”   
黑尾立刻眯起眼睛: “为什么?”   
“因为月岛明确的拜托了我, 如果你来了, 请不要让你见他.”   
黑尾瞪大了眼睛, 但是丝毫没有退缩的意思: “赤苇, 我有件事必须告诉他.” 说着就要推开他.   
但是赤苇没有动, 手狠狠的握住了黑尾的肩膀. 他或许没有黑尾健壮, 但是如果需要, 他可以压制任何人: “我说了, 月岛不想见你.”   
两人对峙着, 最终赤苇再次开口: “黑尾, 无论你想说什么…一切都结束了. 月岛订婚了, 你知道的, 而且他告诉你他很开心, 不是吗?”   
“可是他需要知道—”  
“告诉他后呢? 你期待他做什么? 丢下他的未婚夫然后和多年前打碎他心的人在一起? 强迫他做出选择? 不要对他太残忍了, 黑尾.”   
黑尾微微张开嘴, 但是什么都说不出来. 赤苇是对的, 他无言以对, 他有过他的机会, 而现在无论他想做什么, 都已经于事无补了.   
“你们在干嘛?” 木兔突然出现在走廊里.   
“没什么.” 黑尾的嗓子发干. 他后退了一步, 转身打开了自己公寓的门.   
木兔左看看右看看: “伙计, 到底怎么了, 你们所有人都变得超级奇怪.”   
然而黑尾已经不想多说一句话了. 他关上了门.   
赤苇简单的说了一句: “黑尾桑终于意识到他当初犯了个错误.”   
“つっき?”   
赤苇点头.   
木兔难受的皱了皱眉. 他转身走进自己的公寓, 看到黑尾正面无表情的看着电视.   
“要吃冰淇淋吗?” 木兔问.   
黑尾的嘴唇抖了抖: “不.”   
木兔抓了抓头发. 以前每一次黑尾经历分手, 一桶冰淇淋就能完全的治愈他. 看来这次是相当严重了. 但是木兔不打算让自己的好哥们闷闷的缩在屋子里, 悲惨又可怜的看电视.   
“那要不要去酒吧? 来吧, 黑尾, 你待在这儿也做不了什么的.” 木兔劝道.   
最终, 黑尾同意了木兔的提议. 木兔兴奋地揽着黑尾, 去了附近一个极其热闹的酒吧.   
此时已经是晚上, 是这里最为拥挤的时候. 木兔选了酒精度数最高的几个饮品, 堆在他们面前.   
在木兔看来, 酒精总是能让他糟糕的心情变得好一些. 对于黑尾而言也是如此, 但是木兔没料到的是, 喝醉的黑尾可能不是他能控制得了的.   
在五杯Spirytus越桔伏特加后, 黑尾终于醉的一塌糊涂. 木兔没有喝那么多, 但也没有多清醒. 他扯着黑尾的肩膀, 拉着舌头, 开始说他准备了许久的心灵鸡汤: “伙计, 你—你错过了つっき没关系的, 你还会—你还会再找到爱的!”   
黑尾趴在吧台上, 指着木兔的鼻子: “你不知道这个, 混—混蛋.”   
“这个酒吧里有那么多火辣的金发美人, 你去再—再挑一个呗!” 木兔怂恿着黑尾.   
黑尾忽然揪住了木兔的衣领, “你在说有人比つっき还好看?” 他的眼神变得凶狠残暴, 好像他要把木兔揍成一滩稀泥.  
“绝—绝对没有.” 木兔打了个嗝, “但是有接近的, 比如那个.” 木兔指着一个金色长发的女孩.   
“她的确挺好看.” 黑尾承认, “但是つっき—”  
“Duuuuude, 你得忘记つっき!” 木兔摇晃着黑尾, “つっき已经和你没有关系了!”   
“你不知道这个!” 黑尾抬高了声音吼道.   
“操你的.” 木兔忍不住开始咒骂, “你难道还要闯到—つっき的婚礼上捣乱吗?”   
“我可以.” 黑尾瞪着他.   
“见鬼的你可以. 只要我在你就不可以.” 木兔呲着牙.   
“那我就现在收拾了你.” 黑尾说.   
下一秒木兔一拳揍到了黑尾的下巴上: “你他妈—给我—给我清醒一点!”   
黑尾只僵住了一秒, 便立刻回敬了一拳: “我清醒得很!”   
周围的人尖叫着躲开, 但两个人谁都没有意识到, 恶狠狠的瞪着对方.  
“我想起来了, 我还从来没有因为你伤了つっき揍你一顿呢.” 木兔吐了口嘴里的血.   
“你以为你是谁, つっき的守护天使吗?” 黑尾讽刺了一句.   
“不是.” 木兔活动了一番手指, “我是つっき最喜欢的前辈!”   
“操你的, 我才是!” 两个人朝对方扑了过去, 扭打在一起, 周围的碎玻璃在不断地增加, 人群尖叫着四处逃窜. 终于, 保安赶了过来, 将两人一起扔了出去.   
当黑尾的后脑勺重重的砸到冰冷的街道上, 他痛苦的呻吟了一声, 旁边的木兔也是一样难受的哼哼着.   
他们就那样躺了一会儿, 但是黑尾却越来越不愿意从地上起来. 他的大脑被一层雾掩盖着, 雾的后面有一点金色. 他想要伸手抓住那抹金色, 但是他的眼皮越来越沉重, 浑身都失去了力气.   
木兔也是同样. 他翻了个身, 眼睛一闭便晕了过去. 

木兔是被踹醒的, 并不十分用力但也足够力度让木兔疼痛的叫了一声.   
“什么? 干嘛?” 他抬头不满的看着眼前居高临下盯着他的人.   
是赤苇. 而他的表情可以用充满杀意来形容.   
“你他妈是疯了吗?” 赤苇大吼. 木兔还没见赤苇发过那么大的火, 微微瑟缩了一下.   
“呃…怎么了?” 木兔看了看四周, 发现他仍然在那个酒吧附近的小巷里, 但是时间已经变成了白天. 昨天发生什么了? 他带黑尾去喝酒, 然后呢? 他一点都不记得了.   
“你—你—” 赤苇深吸一口气, 似乎快要爆炸了, “你的教练给我打电话问我你去哪儿了, 为什么没去训练. 他告诉我他联系不上你, 也联系不上黑尾. 谁知道, 原来你们两个人昨天在酒吧打架斗殴? 如果不是因为我在网上找到了你的视频—没错, 视频! ‘知名排球运动员木兔光太郎与另一男子在酒吧打架斗殴, 两人从此被该酒吧明令禁止进入’—你们两个到底在想什么?!”   
“哇哦, 我和黑尾打架了? 这么酷—咳咳, 我的意思是, 这么糟糕?” 木兔在赤苇脸色再次阴森下来后急忙改口.   
“你们为什么要打架?”   
木兔锤着疼的要命的头, 一些零星的记忆逐渐回来了: “一开始因为他死活不愿意承认つっき已经和他没关系了, 我就想, 那就只能把他揍出理智了! 然后我想到他当初让つっき那么难过, 就…” 他的声音越来越小.   
赤苇揉着太阳穴, 强迫自己冷静: “告诉我, 黑尾桑呢.”   
“黑尾不在这儿?” 木兔惊讶的环顾四周, “我们应该是一起被扔出来的…”   
此时, 黑尾正狼狈不堪的快步走在大街上. 他灰头土脸, 更不要提满脸挂彩(木兔的手笔, 那个混蛋), 引得不少路人回头. 但是这些他都不在乎. 此时他只有一个目标, 那就是对月岛表白.   
他是在自己手机铃声下醒来的. 他的脑袋依旧晕晕乎乎, 依旧想吐的要命, 这是他这辈子最糟糕的宿醉体验. 也许他仍旧受到酒精的影响, 但是他回想起昨晚, 木兔对他的大吼, 赤苇的劝说, 但却认为这些都不重要. 如果月岛喜欢过他, 那黑尾就可以再把月岛抢回来—他做得到的, 他会向月岛证明他值得第二次机会.   
他离开了小巷, 堪堪赶在了赤苇到达之前.   
黑尾冲到赤苇的公寓门口, 使劲拍了拍门.   
来开门的是月岛. 他穿着浅绿色的睡衣, 上面有一个小恐龙. 黑尾的内心瞬间充满了幸福感. 如果之前他还有一丝疑虑, 那么现在也消隐无踪了. 看着月岛为他打开门, 毫无防备的站在他面前, 依旧疲惫的揉着双眼, 如此可爱而完美, 黑尾只想要未来每天都能看到这样的月岛. 他从未觉得如此正确过, 他一定能够说服月岛.   
“黑尾桑?” 月岛震惊的看着他脸上的沥青和血迹, “你—你怎么了?”   
黑尾一脚踏进房间, 双手握住了月岛的肩膀, 激动地浑身颤抖: “つっき, 听着, 我必须要告诉你一件事, 我—”  
“请放开他, 先生.” 一双手狠狠的推开了他, 而月岛则被揽入那个人的怀中.   
黑尾震惊的来不及愤怒. 他看向月岛身边的男人, 又看向月岛. 为什么月岛没有挣脱开男人?   
“黑尾桑, 这是我的未婚夫, 古河源辉宪.” 月岛叹了口气.   
所以这就是为什么.   
黑尾放下双手, 意识到自己多么可笑.


	9. Chapter 9

当赤苇马不停蹄的狂奔到自己的公寓的时候, 他意识到他来晚了.  
他打开门, 看到黑尾和月岛坐在沙发上, 月岛在给黑尾上药, 而古河源—月岛的未婚夫—正站在一边, 凝视着他们.  
木兔紧跟在他身后, 往门里探头.  
“黑尾桑, 不要乱动.” 月岛责备地说.  
“有点痛啊, つっき.” 黑尾委屈的说.  
注意到门口的动静, 月岛抬起头: “哦, 赤苇桑, 你找到木兔桑了? 为什么木兔桑也受伤了?! 你们被强盗袭击了吗?”  
“准确的说他们袭击了对方.” 赤苇干巴巴的说, 将木兔推进了门, “坐下.”  
“我们喝醉了嘛.” 木兔抓了抓头发.  
“请你们对自己负责人一些, 不要做这种冲动的事.” 月岛皱着眉头.  
“月岛, 你不用管这两个人, 他们可以自己来.” 赤苇瞥了一眼古河源.  
“我快给黑尾桑弄好了.” 月岛淡然的说.  
黑尾在月岛放下棉絮后才看向古河源. 那个人身材高大, 和月岛差不多的身高, 并且的确是黑发, 一双金棕色的眼睛. 但是除了这几个明显特点, 他和黑尾非常的不同. 他看起来是个极其冷静的人, 在一开始月岛解释了黑尾的身份后向他道了歉, 之后便没有再说一句话.  
他一直在沉默地观察着黑尾和月岛, 这让黑尾极其的不舒服. 他可以感觉到对方可能已经知道自己的意图了.  
“我去准备一下早餐.” 月岛起身说.  
“我来帮你.” 古河源终于开口.  
“那是つっき的未婚夫?” 木兔小声问赤苇.  
“没错.” 赤苇点头.  
“不是说他下周末才来吗?”  
“显然他提前到了, 说不想让月岛一个人在东京.”  
“什么! つっき才不是一个人!”  
赤苇翻了个白眼, 将急救箱推给他, “自己上药.” 他看了看还在发呆的黑尾, 坐在了对方身边: “黑尾桑?”  
黑尾眨了眨眼: “嗯?”  
“你…没做什么吧?” 赤苇犹豫着问.  
“我能做什么?” 黑尾干巴巴的说.  
赤苇叹了口气, 还想说什么, 但是木兔的惨叫声从卫生间传来. 他无奈的只好先去应付那个巨婴.  
客厅里变得安静了许多. 黑尾依稀能够听见月岛在厨房的声音. 他忍不住走了过去, 在厨房门口停下.  
月岛在和他的未婚夫交谈着什么.  
“你的前辈们还蛮有趣的.”  
“这是一种说法.” 月岛回答.  
“那个叫黑尾的…不仅仅是前辈吧?”  
黑尾心一沉. 他这么明显吗?  
“什么意思?” 月岛的声音有些发紧.  
“你很关心他.”  
月岛沉默了几秒. 这仅有的几秒让黑尾几乎无法呼吸. 所以明显的不是他, 是月岛?  
“我跟你说过, 我有过一次…不好的经历.” 月岛犹豫的说.  
“他是你的Ex-boyfriend?”  
月岛摇了摇头: “不是. 如果非要说的话, 黑尾桑是我的…Ex-maybe. Ex-almost.” 他轻轻叹了口气, “但并不是…我们之间什么都没有发生过. 他拒绝我了.”  
“这样.” 古河源点了点头, “所以我不需要担心他会突然把你抢走?”  
月岛讽刺的笑了一声: “我怀疑这个.”  
月岛的那一声笑声让黑尾的心脏异样的疼痛起来. 他默默的退回到了沙发上.  
几分钟后赤苇和木兔从卫生间走了出来. 木兔瘫在黑尾身侧: “嘿, 伙计, 你没事吧?”  
“我能有什么事, 你的拳头软的很.”  
“你—! 我在说つっき.” 木兔决定先压住怒火.  
“月岛打算今天下午就离开东京.” 赤苇走了过来, “婚礼大概在几个月后. 你确定你没事?”  
“是的. 我很确定.” 黑尾瞪了一眼赤苇.  
赤苇刚想要欣慰的点头, 黑尾便突然站了起来.  
“他们做早餐有点久了, 我去帮忙.”  
“等—!”  
但黑尾已经一脚踏入了厨房: “嘿, つっき, 需要帮忙吗? 你知道我煎蛋做得有多好的.”  
“请不要自吹自擂, 黑尾桑.” 月岛翻了个白眼, “不过你可以来帮忙.”  
黑尾极其轻松的, 看似无意的插在了月岛和古河源中间. 古河源皱起了眉头, 但是没说什么.  
早餐很快便完成了. 木兔欢呼着奔向餐桌.  
黑尾坐在月岛的另一边, 直直的看向古河源: “所以你和つっき是怎么认识的?”  
“在一个蛋糕店.” 古河源说道, “月岛在那里打工, 而我是他的常客.”  
“很浪漫.” 黑尾简单的说, 语气不乏讽刺. 同时他注意到他依旧用姓称呼月岛. 好极了.  
赤苇警告的瞪着黑尾.  
“所以你知道つっき最喜欢的蛋糕是什么?” 黑尾继续问.  
“当然, 草莓奶油蛋糕.” 古河源笑着看着月岛, “很可爱.”  
“闭嘴.” 月岛嘀咕着说.  
“你也知道つっき最喜欢的地方, 最喜欢的音乐, 最喜欢的动物—”  
“黑尾桑, 你不是在审讯对方.” 赤苇警告的说.  
黑尾瞪了回去: “我只是想要确定つっき不会被伤害, 毕竟他可是我们最珍贵的后辈不是吗?”  
“没关系, 我不介意通过一个小测验来判断我是否是对月岛是认真的.” 古河源回答, “我绝对不会像您那样伤害月岛, 如果这是你担心的.”  
餐桌的气氛瞬间降至了冰点. 木兔差点噎住, 赤苇不敢置信的看着古河源, 黑尾看起来想要直接伸手谋杀这个人, 而月岛…他看起来只是十分困惑.  
他拱了拱古河源: “你在干嘛?”  
“只是回答问题.” 古河源转头对月岛微笑.  
月岛并没有相信. 他咳了咳: “不用担心我, 黑尾桑, 古河源对我很好.”  
“你们在一起多久了?” 赤苇决定插进来.  
“已经3年多了.” 古河源回答, “实际上, 我们已经订婚有一年了. 但是一直没有定下婚期. 月岛说想要大学毕业后再谈论其他, 并且想要回日本.”  
“但是在日本同性婚姻还没有合法化.” 赤苇皱着眉.  
“是的. 这就是为什么我们打算在这里的婚礼只是仪式上的.” 古河源说, “这之后我们会回美国, 然后合法的结婚.”  
“听起来很不错.” 赤苇点头, “在日本的婚礼会用这边传统的仪式吗?”  
“这是计划.”  
“つっき会穿白无垢?” 木兔瞪圆了眼睛.  
“什—当然不!” 月岛恼火的喊道, “没人会穿白无垢—请你理智一点, 木兔桑!”  
月岛当然不会穿白无垢. 黑尾默默地想, 就算穿也只应该为我穿…  
“实际上, 月岛并不怎么提及他在日本的生活.” 古河源继续说, “能告诉我月岛高中时期是什么样子吗?”  
“你不知道?” 黑尾抬头, 内心有一种诡秘的欣喜.  
“我们是在打排球的时候认识的月岛.” 赤苇回答, “月岛是个非常优秀的middle blocker.”  
“是的, 他在大学的队伍里也很出众.” 古河源微笑.  
“但是つっき可不是一直这样.” 木兔咧嘴, “一开始つっき对排球没有多大兴趣呢. 多亏了我! つっき才成为了今天的つっき!”  
“什么多亏了你? 明明是多亏了我!” 黑尾恶狠狠的瞪着木兔.  
“你胡说八道!”  
“你才是!”  
“请停止这种无意义的争吵.” 月岛无奈的叹了口气.  
“你真的很受前辈的欢迎啊, 月岛.” 古河源感兴趣的看着黑尾.  
“只是碰巧遇到了喜欢管闲事的.” 月岛没好气的说.  
早餐过后, 赤苇和木兔负责洗碗. 赤苇一边清理一边问木兔: “你觉得怎么样?”  
“什么怎么样?” 木兔迷惑地问.  
“古河源. 他真的能让月岛一直幸福吗?”  
“…不知道啊. 最终还是看つっき的意思吧.” 木兔回答, “怎么说, 这两个人看起来都不太像陷入爱河的人? 但也许只是因为我拿黑尾做了参考.”  
“Hm.” 赤苇点点头, “黑尾桑是个糟糕的参考.”  
早餐过后, 月岛决定和古河源一起收拾东西, 下午离开这里. 木兔决定去喝点醒酒药, 然后下午去训练. 赤苇和黑尾也需要上班.  
也就是说, 出了这扇门, 黑尾下次见月岛就是他的婚礼了.  
临走前, 黑尾最后张口, 看着月岛和古河源站在一起, 终究什么都没说.  
“那么再见啦, つっき, 一定要邀请我去你的婚礼!” 木兔给了月岛一个巨大的拥抱.  
“别忘了如果有单身派对, 我们也想被邀请.” 赤苇站在一旁说.   
“我会的.” 月岛点点头.  
做点什么, 黑尾. 他告诉自己, 做点什么, 做点不会让你之后后悔没有做的事! 于是他伸出手, 也像木兔一样抱住了月岛.  
他呼吸着月岛身上清冷的香气, 紧紧地搂着月岛的细腰, 像是溺水的人抓着浮木. 可是哪怕是这种时候, 哪怕是现在, 他都不觉得他已经失去了月岛.  
这一切都仿佛只是一个不现实的梦, 而真正的现实里, 他不是个迟钝的傻瓜, 他在那一天回吻了月岛, 他们一直一直在约会, 月岛也不会出国, 他们在毕业后会立刻结婚.  
在真正的现实里, 他可以亲吻月岛的唇, 而不是给他一个苍白无力的拥抱.  
“黑尾桑?” 月岛犹豫的说. 他们拥抱的时间有些久了.  
“抱歉. 我只是…想到我又要很久见不到你了.” 黑尾嘀咕着松开了他.  
月岛似乎想说什么, 但是没有.  
“我们会很快见面的.” 月岛最后承诺道.  
他们道了别, 黑尾终于转身离开.  
赤苇拍了拍他的肩膀. 木兔拍了拍他的后背. 两人都没有多说什么.


	10. Chapter 10

一个月后, 木兔在一个晚上回家后被赤苇叫住了.   
“怎么了?” 木兔问.   
“你和黑尾的邮件.” 赤苇递给他一叠信封. 赤苇一向是帮他们去邮件的人, 因为木兔和黑尾都没有这个习惯.   
“哦哦.” 木兔接过, 随意的看了看, 突然看到其中一封是来自月岛的.   
“哎, つっき给我发信件了耶!” 木兔兴奋地说, “还是两个?”   
“我知道, 我也收到了一个.” 赤苇抬头看着木兔, “既然你收到了两个…你知道里面会是什么对吧?”   
“什么意思?” 木兔一边撕开给他的那封一边说.   
“里面十有八九是婚礼请帖.”   
木兔低头. 赤苇是对的. 真的是一张婚礼请帖.   
请帖是纯白色的, 上面写着古河源辉宪和月岛萤的名字, 时间地点, 以及RSVP.   
“我们应该告诉黑尾吗?” 木兔犹豫的问.   
“我们不得不告诉他, 但是我不觉得现在是个好主意.” 赤苇叹了口气.   
黑尾自从月岛离开后就没有正常过. 他尝试表现的好像一切都过去了, 但木兔看得出来. 他做什么事情都没有动力, 仿佛一个机器人; 他几乎不怎么说话, 除非必要, 更不要说他一次都没有再提过月岛; 他脸上勉强扯出来的笑容十分的难看. 木兔尝试给黑尾介绍别的人, 但是黑尾都拒绝了.   
那天晚上黑尾到家后, 木兔决定试试水.   
“嘿…呃, 所以你知道那个, 有个我认识的人要结婚了耶. 你要不要当我的Plus one啊.” 木兔开玩笑的说.   
黑尾缓慢的抬起头. 他的脸上没有任何表情. “他?”   
木兔不需要问黑尾他指的是谁: “呃不是つっき! 是另一个人—”  
“不要撒谎.” 黑尾干巴巴的说, “你也不擅长.”  
木兔叹了口气: “好吧, 是つっき. 他发来请帖了.”   
“给我.”   
木兔战战兢兢的将黑尾的请帖递给了他.   
黑尾拿出一支笔, 在是否出席那里写了否, 然后将请帖扔给他: “帮我寄回去, 谢了.”   
“等等!” 木兔跳了起来, “黑尾, 你不觉得你太冲动了吗?” 他大声问.   
“什么意思?” 黑尾挑眉.   
“你知道就算不是…那种关系, 你对つっき而言也很重要. 你不能缺席つっき的婚礼, 那是他最重要的日子. 你已经伤了他的心一次, 你不能再—”  
“所以你的意思是说,” 黑尾阴沉的说, 拳头在身侧狠狠地握紧, “我应该去他的婚礼, 然后看着我这辈子可能唯一爱的人和另一个人幸福的在一起?” 他的声音逐渐变成了低吼, “我不想这么自私, 我不想再让他难过了, 但是…” 黑尾深吸一口气, “只有这个, 我做不到.” 他摔上了房间门.   
木兔叹了口气, 敲了敲赤苇的门.  
“你告诉他了?” 赤苇开门第一句话.   
“你知道我不擅长骗人!” 木兔恼火的说, “而且这件事我肯定瞒不住啊, 这么大的事!”   
“我本来就没指望太多, 木兔桑, 冷静.” 赤苇挥了挥手, “进来说.”   
木兔坐到赤苇的沙发上, 一边叹气一边大倒苦水: “他直接就戳穿我了, 我甚至都没有机会说什么谎.”   
“他现在很敏感.” 赤苇点头, “你告诉他月岛的婚礼后他怎么说?”   
木兔抓了抓头发: “他直接在请贴上写了否. 我告诉他他太自私了, 就算是为了つっき也应该去啊!”  
“然后?”  
“他说只有这件事他做不到.” 木兔垂头丧气.   
“你不应该直接劝说他去.” 赤苇摇摇头, “你不理解他现在的处境. 你从来没有失恋过吧?”   
“我只是觉得如果我是黑尾, 我还是会去的.” 木兔说, “而且, 你觉得我喜欢我们的つっき嫁给一个我都不认识的人吗? 你以为我很高兴嘛?”   
“你不喜欢古河源?” 赤苇有些意外.   
“这倒没有, 我不在乎那个家伙.” 木兔摇头, “但我的确讨厌那个人抢走了つっき. 他们以后就要住在美国了, 我以后可能再也见不到つっき了!”   
赤苇叹了口气: “的确.”   
两人沉默了半晌.   
“所以…” 木兔继续说, “我们现在该怎么办?”   
“如果黑尾桑不想去, 我们不应该强迫他.” 赤苇说, “但是我认为黑尾桑应该亲口告诉月岛这个, 而不是寄个回帖.”   
“黑尾甚至都不想提到つっき的名字, 怎么可能愿意和他交谈?”   
“当月岛过来的时候, 我以为他们之间终于能够冰释前嫌, 之类的.” 赤苇叹了口气, “但现在却好像创造了这个更加巨大的…空洞.”   
“是啊.” 木兔不断地点头.   
“但是月岛值得黑尾口头告诉他.” 赤苇抬头.  
木兔叹了口气: “好吧, 我去试试.”   
他回到自己的公寓, 敲了敲黑尾的门.   
“干什么.” 黑尾走了出来.   
“你至少给つっき打个电话, 解释为什么你不能去. 黑尾, つっき不值得被你拒绝两次.” 木兔直接说道, 不给黑尾关门的机会.   
黑尾盯着木兔. 几秒钟后他点了点头, 再次关上了门.   
木兔松了口气, 通知了赤苇.   
然而对于黑尾而言, 仅仅是给月岛打个电话就已经是折磨了. 但木兔是对的. 他必须要亲口让月岛知道.  
黑尾拨通了月岛的电话.   
月岛很快接通了: “这里是月岛.”   
很快就不是了. 黑尾内心一个阴暗的声音说道.   
“つっき.” 他已经有一个月没有提到这个名字了. 此时听起来那么的陌生.  
“黑尾桑.” 月岛说, 听起来有些惊喜, “你收到请帖了吗?”   
“是的, 我收到了.” 黑尾的嗓子有些堵.   
“是有什么问题吗?” 月岛继续问.   
“实际上, 我打电话是…呃, 告诉你不好的消息.” 黑尾深吸一口气.   
月岛没有说话.   
“つっき, 我可能—”  
“你不能.” 月岛突然打断了他.   
黑尾不知道该说什么.   
“黑尾桑, 你会来我的婚礼的, 对吧?” 月岛低声问.   
“つっき, 我…”  
“我知道我们过去可能有一些…让人不安的事情发生, 但是你的出席对我而言意义很大. 我很抱歉我之前做的那些事—”  
“你之前做过的事? つっき, 你在说什么?” 黑尾几乎要笑出声来, 但是他的眼眶却湿了, “你从来没有做过任何—任何让人不安的事. 你不需要道歉.” 该道歉的人是我. 他没能说出来.  
“所以你会来?”   
黑尾闭上了眼睛: “我不能, つっき.”   
“为什么?” 月岛问, 声音发抖.   
因为如果我去了你的婚礼, 我会彻底毁掉那个婚礼, 我会在你的未婚夫面前告诉你我爱你, 我会想方设法的把你抢走—  
“因为我有一个很重要的会议, 在北海道, 我需要在那边待整整两周.” 黑尾撒谎道.   
然而他们两个人都知道黑尾在撒谎.   
“我很抱歉, つっき.” 黑尾最后说道, 在月岛能回复前挂断了电话.   
他脱力的倒在床上. 月岛离开后的这一个月简直就是折磨. 他吃不下饭, 也睡不好觉, 梦里全是月岛牵着另一个人手的场景. 他不能承受那个.   
他回想起高中时期. 那个时候他几乎每天都会给月岛发短信, 对方的只言片语都能够牵扯起他的情绪. 他为什么没有意识到月岛对他而言有多么重要? 他甚至跑到了宫城只是想要对月岛说一句恭喜, 天啊, 他那么无可救药. 

月岛的婚礼是一个月后的一个周末. 木兔和赤苇大早上就已经收拾好. 他们打算提前走一天, 因为还要去参加月岛的单身派对.   
他们没有对黑尾打招呼, 也不需要. 黑尾坐在门后, 听着木兔关上了大门.   
房间里一片寂静, 只有他的呼吸声.   
一切都结束了, 他告诉自己.   
一整天他什么都没做. 他偶尔看看木兔的社交软件, 但是对方仿佛是知道他会查看一样什么都没有发. 赤苇也是同样.   
当夜晚降临, 他强迫自己睡去, 但是他害怕. 他知道当他睁开眼睛, 就是月岛结婚的日子. 他不知道那之后他该怎么办.   
十分钟后, 他收到了一条短信, 来自月岛.   
“他们在把我灌醉后又强迫我去KTV, 这比去脱衣舞酒吧还要可怕, 而这都是你的错.”   
黑尾轻笑了一声. 月岛估计现在已经喝醉了. 他想了想, 决定回复: “我不明白你的意思.”   
“你知道我的意思, 你让所有人知道我会唱什么歌!”   
“我可以告诉他们你会的另一首, 如果他们听腻了.” 黑尾的脸上露出了这个月第一个自然的笑容.  
“我会剥了你的皮.”   
在黑尾能够回复前, 月岛又发了一句话.   
“我好想你, 请你过来吧.”   
黑尾僵住了. 他很确定, 清醒的月岛绝对不会发这种话. 他的浑身都在发抖.  
月岛不会知道他有多么想要过去, 想要见到他, 抱住他, 然后永远不松手. 他也不会知道他的一句话对黑尾而言可以有多么大的力量. 月岛的这条短信—如此坦诚而直白, 让黑尾终于无法招架.   
他拒绝了月岛一次, 两次, 但是他做不到第三次了.   
黑尾别无选择. 他必须去再见月岛一次, 在婚礼之前, 然后—然后坦白一切. 只有这样, 他意识到, 一切才会真正的结束.   
此时是晚上9点, 最后一班去宫城的火车已经离开, 下一班是早上8点, 那样就太晚了. 黑尾不得不开车过去.   
然而当他冲出公寓楼的时候, 他发现研磨的车就等在他面前.   
“研磨?” 他惊讶的走过去.   
研磨将头从游戏机上抬起: “哦, 所以你终于出来了.”   
“你在这儿干什么? 你不是也要去婚礼吗?” 黑尾问.   
“我在等你醒悟过来, 好载你过去.” 研磨干巴巴的说, “你让我等了一整天, 记得以后你欠我的.”   
黑尾愣了一秒, 接着大笑起来: “你就这么确定我会去?”  
“我知道你会去. 我认识你接近20年.” 研磨瞪了他一眼, “上车.”  
黑尾坐上了副驾驶: “谢谢, 研磨.”   
研磨耸耸肩: “顺便一说, 你看起来糟糕透了. 至少睡一觉有点精神.”   
黑尾闭上眼睛, 再次呢喃了一句谢谢.   
当他睁开眼睛, 时间是凌晨1点, 车停在月岛家附近的那个街区.   
“我们到了. 木兔告诉我他们已经散了, 月岛现在在家, 他的未婚夫在一个旅馆, 因为美国那边什么婚礼前一天双方不能见面的习俗. 总之, 现在不是考虑太多的时候了, 黑尾.” 研磨对他说.   
黑尾点点头, 离开了车子. 他认识这条路. 哪怕经过了八年, 他却连这种细节都记得那么清楚. 八年前他经过这里, 他知道月岛的家在这条路的尽头. 他走到那个熟悉的路灯下, 就在月岛家前面, 然后给月岛打了电话.   
月岛恐怕已经睡了, 他想, 他可能要等很久, 必要的话可能不得不直接去敲门—  
然而月岛立刻接起了电话: “黑尾桑?”   
黑尾一时间不知道该从何说起. 问他为什么接的那么快? 为什么还没睡觉?   
“黑尾桑.” 月岛再次说道.   
“看窗外.” 黑尾压着嗓子, 冲动的开口.   
他看到月岛拉开了窗帘, 橙色的光穿透窗户, 而黑尾终于看到了月岛. 他看起来仍旧是那么可爱的困倦. 他们视线相会, 然后他看到月岛微笑了起来.   
窗帘关上了, 但是他知道月岛马上就会从那扇大门里出来, 宛如八年前.   
仿佛时光倒流, 亦或是历史重演.


	11. Chapter 11

月岛向他走过来的时候, 黑尾恍惚间觉得他在做梦. 有多少次这个月光下的人在他的梦里落入他的怀抱? 这一切都过于美好了.  
黑尾不自觉的伸手, 而月岛丝毫没有拒绝的抱住了他, 头小心地搭在他的肩上.  
“好久不见, つっき.” 黑尾低声说, 双臂紧紧搂住对方. 月岛或许很高, 但是却仍旧如此完美的安置在黑尾的怀中, 好像他生来就应该待在那儿一样.  
“我以为你不会来了.” 月岛说, 语气里有一丝丝埋怨的意味.  
“呃…” 黑尾伸手揉了揉月岛的头发, “我改主意了, 不能让我最可爱的后辈难过嘛.”  
“请不要弄乱我的头发.” 月岛脱离了黑尾的禁锢, 不满的整理了一下头发.  
黑尾咧嘴. 他伸手握住つっき的手腕: “和我走走?”  
“去哪里? 现在已经这么晚了.” 月岛皱着眉头.  
“嗯…无所谓, 随便走走.” 黑尾想了想.  
月岛点点头: “好吧.”  
此时是夏夜, 空气比白天要凉爽许多, 但黑尾依旧觉得燥热难耐, 紧张得手心冒汗. 他需要说点什么.  
“紧张吗?” 他问.  
“嗯?” 月岛不解的看向他.  
“明天就是你的婚礼了, 紧张吗?”  
月岛摇摇头: “只是一个仪式而已.”  
“怎么能说只是一个仪式呢?” 黑尾张大嘴巴, “明天应该是你人生中最开心的一天, 不是吗?”  
“或许吧.” 月岛低着头, 踢着路上的石子, “我其实没想到我会走这么远.”  
“什么意思?” 黑尾立刻问, 语气急切.  
“我没想过我会是最早结婚的那个.” 月岛说, “在我同年级的排球队里面, 我是说.”  
“啊. 今晚小不点和那个影山也在?”  
“山口坚持要邀请他们.” 月岛撅起嘴, 但是黑尾看得出来他还是很开心的. 口是心非的月岛可爱得让黑尾的心脏一阵发痛.  
“为什么要这么早结婚呢, つっき?” 黑尾喃喃着问.  
他本不打算真的问出来的, 但是他无法控制自己.  
月岛抿紧嘴唇: “…能帮助我忘记.”  
“什么?” 黑尾猛地回头. 他难道听错了?  
“没什么.” 月岛垂下眼睛, “黑尾桑有住的地方吗?”  
“啊…我和研磨一起来的. 估计他有订酒店, 总之不用担心我.” 黑尾挥了挥手.  
“我没有担心.” 月岛依旧嘴硬.  
黑尾露出一个笑容: “如果我没有住的地方呢? 你会邀请我住在你家吗?”  
月岛的脸立刻红了: “我当然会, 这是作为东道主的责任吧?”  
“哦? 和新郎度过婚礼前夜听起来蛮不错的.” 黑尾继续捉弄月岛.  
“请不要歪曲我的意思.” 月岛给了黑尾一个严厉的瞪视.  
黑尾贼贼的笑着, 掩饰他内心的慌乱. 他知道, 他即将要告诉月岛的话, 恐怕不会那么容易让月岛接受.  
但是他还不知道该如何开口.  
“黑尾桑呢, 最近怎么样?” 月岛继续问.  
“你什么时候能够把那个桑去掉?” 黑尾叹了口气.  
“那样不礼貌.”  
“つっき, 你和我之间没有必要那么疏远嘛.”  
“请回答问题, 黑尾桑.”  
黑尾笑了笑: “好好好, 一切都听新郎的. 我最近很好, 就是工作忙而已.”  
他当然撒谎了. 他最近非常的不好, 而罪魁祸首就站在他身边. 但是黑尾永远不会责怪他.  
“还是没有女朋友?” 月岛犹豫的问.  
黑尾愣了愣. 他不明白为什么月岛要问这个. “还没有. 但是也许我的确应该有一个了, 不是吗?”  
“嗯…” 月岛咬住下唇, “黑尾桑喜欢什么样的人?”  
黑尾僵住了. 他不知道该如何回答这个问题. 直接说实话吗? 他喜欢那种容颜如月般漂亮, 性格像刺猬般锋芒毕露又柔软无比, 心思比天上的繁星还要错综复杂的人. 他想要这么说, 他几乎就要这么说了.  
“大概就是那种长头发娇小可爱的人吧.” 黑尾耸了耸肩. 在遇到月岛前, 黑尾一度以为那是他的审美. 事实证明, 他根本不在乎什么喜欢的种类. 他的偏好只是月岛萤一个人罢了.  
“哦.” 月岛点了点头.  
“你呢?” 黑尾咽了咽口水, “你喜欢那种又黑又高的?”  
月岛微微瞪大了眼睛: “我没有什么特定的喜好.”  
“啊…” 黑尾没有多说什么.  
“但我猜是那种能给我安全感的吧.” 月岛继续说.  
黑尾没有评论. 他想到高中时期, 月岛总是喜欢双手交叉在一起, 低着头对他们说话. 他想那并不是因为月岛礼貌或者谦虚, 而是因为他并不信任自己会被完完全全的接受. 月岛总是认为自己哪怕是任何微小的要求都是在麻烦别人. 直到现在, 他面对黑尾也依旧是那个样子. 黑尾从未给过月岛任何的安全感.  
“抱歉.” 黑尾低声说. 抱歉我从来没有让你感到安全过, 抱歉我愚蠢的拒绝了你, 抱歉我像个懦夫一样不敢再次联系你.  
“什么?” 月岛疑惑的看向他.  
他们此时走在昏暗的街道上, 黑尾也不知道他们此刻在哪里, 有的时候月岛会跟着他的方向, 有的时候他会跟着月岛. 但是他希望他们能一直走下去.  
黑尾抬头望向天空, 从最简单的说起: “我从来…我从来没有向你道歉过, 关于很久以前的那件事.”  
月岛低头看向地面: “你没有做错什么, 黑尾桑. 是我的错才对.”  
“不.” 黑尾停住了脚步, “つっき, 是我—” 是我去接近你, 却愚蠢的没有意识到我到底在做什么, 但是我到底该怎么做才能让你明白?  
“这些都不重要了, 黑尾桑.” 月岛摇摇头, “你现在在这儿了.”  
黑尾身体僵硬的站在那里. 是的, 他现在在月岛的身边, 但是却不是为了月岛的婚礼. 他开口, 越发觉得他来到这里是个错误. 他知道接下来他要说的话会再一次—再一次伤害月岛.  
到头来他最爱护的人却是被他伤害的最深的.  
“我来这儿不是要参加你的婚礼, つっき.” 黑尾看向月岛说.  
“我不明白你的意思.” 月岛皱眉.  
“我有一件事要告诉你.” 黑尾咽了咽口水.  
月岛点点头, 好奇的看着他.  
“我—那么我就直接说了.” 黑尾不敢去看月岛的眼睛. 他深吸一口气:  
“我爱你, つっき.”  
一时间, 空气中只有蝉鸣.  
“不是…不是开始于两个月前.” 黑尾继续说, 他无法忍受这种沉默, “是从一开始. 但我那个时候年轻又冲动, 我不知道我在做什么. 从拒绝你的那一刻我就在后悔, 但我不敢去面对我可能承受不了失去你的事实, 我—”  
“所以呢?” 月岛尖利的声音划破夜空.  
黑尾的声音戛然而止. 他再次看向月岛, 与他四目相对. 就像他预料的那样, 月岛看起来那么脆弱, 他的脸上写满了受伤和不安, 浑身都在发抖. 黑尾的心脏居然还能碎的更加彻底.  
“你希望我能说什么? 你让我怎么回答你?” 月岛瞪着他, 双眼逐渐发红.  
黑尾不知道. 他没有期待月岛会选择他, 因为他的确是个混蛋, 但此时他才意识到他多么的自私.  
“我只是需要让你知道—” 黑尾无力地开口.  
“让我知道? 在我结婚前一天?” 月岛的声音里充满了指控, “你怎么能这么对我?”  
黑尾无话可说.  
月岛最终转过身: “请不要跟着我.” 他一步步向前走着, 离黑尾越来越远. 黑尾没有勇气追上去. 他说出来了, 而月岛给出了他的答复.  
现在, 一切真的, 真的结束了.  
他靠在路边的墙上, 大脑此刻混乱而麻木. 他觉得自己双腿越发沉重, 不得不坐在地上, 而周围的空气也变得稀薄而冰冷, 让他难以呼吸.  
现在, 他要做的是离开这里, 然后…然后什么? 他无法回到他之前的生活中去了, 这是肯定的.  
几分钟后, 他拿出手机联系研磨.  
“黑尾? 怎么样?” 研磨的声音让黑尾暂时回到了现实.  
他甩了甩头: “我说出来了.”  
“啊. 既然你现在给我打电话, 意味着他拒绝了.” 研磨叹了口气, 背景里似乎有木兔的尖叫, “木兔和赤苇也在, 我给你免提了.”  
“黑尾! 你真的告诉つっき了? 你认真的?” 木兔大喊, “你不能对他说啊!”  
黑尾不得不将手机微微拉远一些: “我已经说了.”  
“つっき已经有未婚夫了, 你这样做是把他放在了困难的位置上, 破坏他的婚姻, 你这是反派的行为啊黑尾!” 木兔哀嚎, “你这样不是连朋友都没得做了!”  
“我知道.” 黑尾将额头搭在膝盖上.  
“别听木兔的.” 研磨突然说, “我认为你说出来是正确的.”  
“啊?” 木兔震惊的喊, 就连黑尾都有些意外. 研磨一向不是那种冲动的人, 他不明白为什么对方突然会同意这种冲动的决定.  
“听着, 黑尾. 如果月岛真的对你毫无感觉了, 那么的确, 你的角色就是一个自私的反派. 但如果他还在犹豫呢? 我对月岛不像你们那么了解, 但我能看出来一个摇摆不定的人. 黑尾, 游戏里面只有输家才是反派, 现实里也是如此.”  
电话那头的木兔哑口无言. 黑尾停顿了几秒钟, 深叹出一口气: “但我已经输了.”  
“真的吗?” 研磨激动的问, “月岛结婚才算是游戏结束, 你现在还有选择, 还可以改变故事的走向, 黑尾.”  
“研磨, 你不会打算让黑尾—” 赤苇终于开口.  
一股电流通过黑尾的全身. 研磨是对的, 游戏还没有结束. 他猛地站了起来, 感到一阵眩晕.  
“我无法赞同这个.” 赤苇在电话那一头说, “但选择权是你的, 黑尾.”  
“如果你真的要这么做, 那你最好确保你赢!” 木兔忍痛大喊.  
黑尾挂断了电话, 朝月岛的方向飞奔而去.  
月岛此刻只有可能往他家的方向走. 黑尾迅速的辨别了一下路牌, 确定自己是在最快捷的路上.  
当他再次来到月岛家所在的街道. 他看到月岛就走在他前面, 步伐缓慢.  
“つっき!” 黑尾大喊.  
月岛的身体僵住了, 但只有一瞬间, 接着他便快步向前, 没有理会黑尾.  
黑尾不得不加快脚步. 他在那个路灯下终于追上了对方, 紧紧握住他的手腕.  
“你还想说什么?” 月岛愤怒的回头, 打开他的手.  
黑尾注意到月岛的眼眶红红的. 他一阵心疼, 伸手抚上月岛的脸颊.  
“请不要碰我.” 月岛说. 但是他没有动, 没有别开脸, 也没有伸手制止黑尾的手. 他只是看着黑尾, 金色的眼睛泛着水光, 那一刻黑尾意识到月岛不是在命令, 而是在恳求.  
但黑尾已经没有什么可说的了. 他已经豁出一切告诉了月岛他的心中所想, 现在唯一剩下的只有一件事.  
他躬身, 几乎是强硬的吻了他.  
一开始只是双唇的碰触, 月岛在他的怀里颤抖的像风中的落叶, 双眼震惊的瞪着他. 黑尾犹豫了一秒, 但当他看到月岛微微启唇的那一刻, 一切都变得混乱不堪起来. 黑尾一手依旧抚摸着月岛冰凉的肌肤, 另一只手按在他的腰上, 狠狠的将他按向自己. 月岛接纳了黑尾唇舌一遍遍的侵略, 闭上眼睛, 双手无力地搭在他的肩膀上.  
黑尾不知道他最终是怎么停下来的. 月岛的唇一如当年的甜蜜诱人, 亲吻他的感觉如此的正确, 那一刻他如此坚信怀中的人是他的, 只是他的. 月岛急促的呼吸打在他的脸上, 给了黑尾极大的满足感. 他依旧在发抖, 但双手那么紧的抓着他的双肩, 哪怕在亲吻结束后也没有放开.  
“つっき.” 黑尾抵住月岛的额头, 忍不住在他的唇角印下更多蝴蝶般轻盈的吻, “你不知道我想这么做多久了…”  
月岛微微睁开眼, 有些晕乎的眨了眨: “我也是.”  
黑尾僵住了. 他的双眼一瞬间迸发出狂喜, 热情的几乎将月岛淹没.  
但下一秒月岛轻轻推开了他.  
“可是我已经作出决定了.” 月岛低着头说.  
黑尾凝视着月岛, 却从未觉得和他距离那么远过: “你真的要嫁给他.”  
月岛点了点头.  
他们之间的沉默持续了几秒钟, 直到月岛打破了它: “我回去了, 黑尾桑.”  
这一次, 黑尾看着月岛的背影消失在门后, 意识到游戏终于结束了.


	12. Chapter 12

黑尾是被手机不断的震动吵醒的. 他忽视了那个电话, 翻了个身继续睡. 但紧接着手机又响了起来.   
“该死的, 干什么?” 黑尾拿起手机低吼.   
昨天晚上他一夜没睡, 早上8点立刻启程回到了东京, 好不容易能睡一会儿了, 能暂时忘掉昨天发生的一切, 又有人来烦他.   
“黑尾, 你—你得过来.” 是木兔的声音.   
“为什么?” 黑尾不耐烦的问.   
“是つっき…他取消婚礼了.”   
黑尾僵住了. 他保持那个姿势足足有十秒钟, 直到木兔大叫起来: “黑尾? 黑尾你说句话啊! 你还活着吗!”   
“我—” 黑尾使劲揉了揉自己的头发. 无数个想法划过脑海, 黑尾选择了最为明显的那个, “我知道了.”   
“你不打算过来?” 木兔惊讶的问, “他可能是为了你才—”  
“木兔, 你知道昨晚发生了什么.” 黑尾叹了口气, “我向つっき表白了两次, 两次他都拒绝了我. 如果他取消了婚礼, 那也是因为别的原因, 而不是因为我.”   
木兔沉默了半晌: “好吧, 也许你是对的. 我今天早上和赤苇研磨他们走到婚礼的场地, 却只看到一群工人在拆除装饰, 前台的人告诉我们婚礼被つっき临时取消了. 后来我们所有人都通过短信知道了这个消息, 但是つっき却不愿意见我们任何人.”   
“我知道了.” 黑尾干巴巴的说, 挂断了电话.   
如果说黑尾不为月岛取消婚约感到高兴, 那一定是假的. 但同时他也意识到, 就算如此, 就算月岛不选择古河源, 他也的的确确是拒绝了自己. 这个事实不会改变, 无论月岛结婚与否. 无论他最终选择谁, 黑尾已经输了.   
黑尾重新倒在床上, 关掉了手机, 再次睡去.   
在这个地狱般的周末过去后, 黑尾继续开始他忙碌的生活. 他尝试一切照旧, 但事实是, 他或许能够假装出一个完美的笑容, 能够暂时的不去想着月岛此时在做什么, 但是他的内心仍旧有一个巨大的空洞, 在时时刻刻的渴望着再见月岛一面, 渴望着那已经消失的无影无踪的可能性, 渴望着不存在的第三次机会.  
从宫城回来的木兔, 赤苇以及研磨, 则没有再和他提起月岛. 黑尾对此又是感激, 又是懊恼. 他想问他们有没有第二天见到月岛, 他看起来怎么样, 但是他不敢开口. 他害怕当自己知道答案的一瞬间会又一次忍不住跑到宫城.   
“你最近有些心不在焉的.” 他的一个同事对他说, “我已经告诉你三遍把这份文件打印出来了, 结果你还是忘了.”   
“我会去附近的打印店.” 黑尾没有反驳, 毕竟这是事实.   
“黑尾君, 如果发生了什么, 尽快处理好.” 同事想了想, “我还从来没见过你这样. 难不成失恋了?”   
黑尾抿着嘴, 没有说话.   
“真的?” 同事顿时好奇起来, “什么样的人能吸引你的注意? 我自从认识你就没见过你有任何找对象的欲望.”   
“和你无关.” 黑尾尽可能用他最为温和的声音说.   
“Wow, 没必要这么凶嘛.” 同事摆摆手, “要不然我给你介绍一个? 新欢总能帮助忘记旧爱的哦.”   
拒绝的话就在嘴边, 但黑尾猛地想到, 或许这是他应该做的. 他应该忘掉月岛, 尝试去和别人接触—而相亲或许是最快捷的方法.   
“好.” 黑尾干脆的说.   
同事吓了一跳: “认真的? 你原来从来不答应的…看来这次伤的很深啊.” 他拍了拍黑尾的肩膀, “没关系, 你会再次遇到爱情的!”   
黑尾没有评论. 但在他的心底, 他几乎是完完全全的怀疑着这句话.   
那天晚上黑尾回到家的时候, 木兔正在看电视.   
“呦, 晚上好!” 木兔笑眯眯的说, “嘿, 我忘记告诉你了, 这个周末的排球比赛会有几个Adlers的成员加入. 我在单身派—呃, 我之前遇到了影山, 他们这周会过来.”   
黑尾没有在意木兔的失语: “这周末我去不了.”   
“为什么, 工作加班?” 木兔好奇地问.   
“因为我有个约会.” 黑尾回答, 语气平淡.   
“什么?!” 木兔张大了嘴巴, “你有约会? 像是, 那种浪漫的约会? 不是工作约会?”   
“约会只有一种.” 黑尾叹了口气. 他知道木兔一定会不停地盘问他, 但是瞒着只会造成更大的伤害.   
“你—” 木兔不知道该说什么, “可是—つ—你确定?”   
“你不应该感到高兴吗, 我终于决定放下之前的事?” 黑尾讽刺的说.   
木兔犹豫了一下: “如果你真的放下了我当然高兴! 但是现在你不觉得太快了吗?”  
“不, 我不觉得.” 黑尾干脆地说.   
“好吧.” 木兔停顿了一秒, “好吧.”  
当天晚上, 等黑尾去了他的房间, 木兔偷偷溜到了赤苇的公寓里.   
“他说他有个约会?” 赤苇不敢置信的问, “像是, 和可能的恋爱对象?”   
“我也是那么问的!” 木兔激动地说, “我问他会不会太快了, 他非说不会!”   
“无论那个对象是谁, 他只有可能成为黑尾心灰意冷时的安慰剂.” 赤苇评论道.   
“我也是这么想的, 这对那个人不公平!”  
“我们需要告诉研磨.” 赤苇说着开始发短信.   
“在这件事上我不确定. 我觉得研磨会让黑尾更冲动, 你听到他婚礼前晚是怎么怂恿黑尾的.” 木兔皱起眉.   
“但是他仍然需要知道这件事. 说不定这次他会同意我们.”   
研磨在一个小时后才回复他们, 仅仅短短的一句话: “马上过去.”   
二十分钟后, 研磨来到了黑尾的公寓.   
“你怎么回复的那么慢啊, 我都要睡觉了.” 木兔抱怨的给他开门.   
“我在用Minecraft建一个城堡.” 研磨回答, 而木兔决定不去问.  
他走到黑尾房间门前, 使劲敲了敲: “黑尾!”   
“又怎么了, 我有一个项目表要做—” 黑尾在看到研磨后立刻瞪向木兔, “你能不能不要管我的闲事?”   
“No.” 木兔欢快的说.   
“你最好不要去那个约会.” 研磨直截了当.   
“为什么? 我难道不应该开始追求新的—”  
“那个人只是个你用来安慰自己的反弹, 我们都知道.” 研磨打断了他.   
黑尾深深地叹了口气: “听着, 这是我的决定—”  
“你不应该放弃.”   
“什么?!” 木兔和黑尾同时说.   
研磨走进黑尾的房间, 在木兔面前关上了门.   
“喂! 为什么不让我听!” 木兔在门外怒气冲冲的大喊.   
研磨找了一个枕头, 坐在地上.  
黑尾决定率先开口: “游戏已经结束了, 研磨. 是的, 或许月岛没有结婚, 但是他仍然拒绝我了—”  
“你不能放弃.” 研磨再次说, 目光异常的坚定.   
黑尾坐在床上, 疑惑的看着研磨: “这不像你. 你很少这么坚持一件事.”   
“我说了, 他没有结婚, 游戏就没有结束. 也许你打开了隐藏关卡.” 研磨放下游戏机, “更何况, 代价是什么? 你受伤的自尊? 你真的觉得月岛不值得吗?”   
“他已经拒绝我了, 两次! 我该怎么理解他的意思? 继续死缠烂打是对他的骚扰, 他只会更讨厌我.” 黑尾恼火的说.   
研磨沉默了. 他的手指点着游戏机, 直到他的人物突然死亡.   
“我很高兴你这么在乎这件事, 研磨, 但是…” 黑尾叹了口气, “相信我, 我比任何人都希望我还有机会. 更何况, 周末我也只是去见见那个人, 并不一定立刻就会开始约会, 你们太紧张了.”   
研磨捏着游戏机的手变得指节发白.  
“研磨?” 黑尾不解的看着他. 研磨这几天都有些怪怪的, 他说不上来到底是为什么, 但是研磨做出了不少令他震惊的决定, 自从高中之后他就没有见研磨如此坚持于一件游戏以外的事.  
“我只是希望, 至少你能得到你想要的.” 研磨双眼涣散的说.   
黑尾愣住了. 他仔细观察着自己的童年好友, 意识到也许他并不像自己以为的那么了解他.   
“至少?” 黑尾问, 抓住了那个重点词.   
研磨皱起眉头: “忽略我的话.” 他起身打算离开.   
“好吧.” 黑尾知道强迫研磨从来不会有好的结果, “你知道你可以告诉我任何事的, 对吧?” 哪怕对黑尾, 研磨有的时候也会隐瞒信息, 并且他十分擅长这个.   
研磨走到门边, 停下, 放弃一般的弓下腰, 再次转身: “我猜我的确是时候告诉你了.”   
黑尾挑眉, 坐直了身子.   
研磨回到那个枕头上, 思索了一番: “我在高中毕业之前对翔阳告白了.”   
“什么?!” 黑尾没想到被临门投一个重磅炸弹, “你为什么不告诉我?!”   
“他拒绝我了.” 研磨挥了挥手, 示意黑尾安静, “理由很简单. 他喜欢女孩.”   
“哦.” 黑尾咽了咽口水.   
“我们依旧是朋友, 但是我在离开高中后用了一整年时间适应这个结果.” 研磨继续道, “对我而言, 游戏从一开始就输了. 我甚至没有选择放弃的权利.” 他抬起头, 看向黑尾, “但是你不一样. 你还可以赢, 黑尾, 你仍然有机会. 如果我是你, 我绝对不会放弃.”   
黑尾没有错过研磨平稳的语调中隐藏的颤抖. 他一直知道那个小不点对于研磨而言是个特殊的存在, 但他从未想过是怎样的程度, 以何种方式.   
黑尾起身, 蹲坐在研磨身边, 拍了拍他的肩膀. 他们沉默了半晌, 直到黑尾再度开口: “我明白了.”   
研磨转头看向他.   
“直到游戏结束之前, 我不会放弃的.” 黑尾说道, 露出了一个真正的笑容, “哦以及, 为了惩罚你隐瞒了我这么久, 之前我欠你的就一笔勾销了.”   
研磨翻了个白眼: “随便.” 接着便又拿起了游戏机, 开始了新的一轮关卡.  
而黑尾此时脑海中已经有了一个计划.   
第二天, 黑尾在中午告诉了那个同事他打算取消周末会面的消息.   
“真的? 可是我的那个朋友很想见见你.” 同事表示非常惋惜.   
“抱歉了.” 黑尾不好意思的抓了抓头发.   
“要不然就见一面? 没有任何负担, 也不会花很长时间, 我发誓.”   
黑尾最终放弃了: “好吧, 我会亲口向她道歉.”   
“好极了, 其实她现在就在附近, 正在来的路上.”   
黑尾差点把嘴里的饭喷出来: “你绝对是计划好的吧?”  
十多分钟后, 一个女子进入了他们的办公楼, 同事立刻招呼了她.   
“黑尾, 这是九山苍空. 九山, 这是黑尾铁朗.” 同事介绍道.   
九山是个很漂亮的女子, 一头浅金的长发, 棕黄色的眼睛. 不知为何, 黑尾总觉得这个人很眼熟, 但是想不起来在哪里见过.   
而女子却一眼认出了他: “果然是你!”   
“我们认识吗?” 黑尾尴尬的问. 基于黑尾的工作性质, 他一向是很擅长记住人名的, 因此他并不喜欢此时的情况.   
“你在附近的一个酒吧和木兔光太郎大打出手, 我当时在场.” 九山微笑着说.   
哦. 哦天啊.   
黑尾瞬间想要找个洞把自己完全吞没—那个醉酒的晚上是他人生并不光彩的一个污点, 更不要提那之后他遇到了つっき的未婚夫, 差点酿成大错, 沦为笑柄. 黑尾一直尝试忘记那一天.  
有一点是可以肯定的—那就是这个人见过了自己最糟糕的时刻. 尽管有人录了视频, 导致很多人都看到了—包括つっき—但这个人亲眼见到了.   
“当时我吓坏了.” 九山继续笑眯眯的说, “当他给我介绍对象, 看了你的照片后, 我就一定得见见你.”   
“我的荣幸.” 黑尾憋屈的回答, “我很确定你并不想真的认识我这种脾气暴躁的人. 以及出于我的个人原因, 我打算取消周末的见面…”   
“哦, 是因为你们吵架时候嘴里喊的つっき吗?” 九山继续问.   
这个女人知道的太多了.   
“不.” 黑尾回答, 自己都不觉得这个否认有任何说服力, “总之, 很高兴认识你.”   
“其实我还有一个请求.” 九山的脸微微泛红.   
黑尾叹了口气: “什么?”   
“能让我和木兔先生见个面吗?”   
在黑尾的所有预测中, 这个是完全没有料到的. 木兔有着非常活跃的私生活, 但黑尾没有想到有一天他会给木兔拉皮条.   
“我会问问他.” 黑尾揉了揉太阳穴.   
“哦! 太感谢了!” 九山立刻鞠了一躬.   
当黑尾联系了木兔, 并将对方的照片发过去后, 木兔爽快的同意了见九山的请求.  
“她就是那天晚上我告诉你超级漂亮的那个金发女人!” 木兔兴奋地告诉他.  
他们见面的地方就定在了那天的晚上, 在附近的咖啡馆. 九山显然是木兔的粉丝, 一直在不断地问他关于排球的问题. 黑尾丢下这两个人离开, 心中有种预感, 那就是以后估计还会再见到她.


	13. Chapter 13

“つっき! つっき!” 门外的山口在不停地敲门.   
“走开!” 月岛缩在被窝里大喊.   
“我不会走开!” 山口严肃的说, “直到你告诉我, 你到底在想什么?”   
月岛也想知道他自己到底在想什么, 到底在做什么.   
几天前, 他取消了婚礼, 也和古河源彻底的分手了. 至于原因, 他自己也不知道原因是什么.   
古河源并没有十分的震惊.   
“自从我看到那个叫黑尾的男人, 我就预料到这会发生.” 古河源叹了口气.   
“很抱歉.” 月岛低着头, 愧疚不已, “我会把机票的钱以及婚礼方面所有定金还给你的.”   
“没什么, 不用担心那些. 但是我希望你能明白你到底在做什么.” 古河源回答他.   
月岛和古河源之间的关系, 并不能说是一个爱情故事. 和月岛类似, 古河源也曾经被伤害过, 失去了谈恋爱交往的兴趣. 两个人凑在一起与其说是因为爱情, 更不如说是因为放弃了爱情, 只是想要一种陪伴.   
也许朋友更适合他们的关系, 月岛的确享受他的陪伴. 但无论如何, 现在最好的选择是分道扬镳.   
古河源离开后, 月岛不得不独自一人守着剩下的一片狼藉. 他将自己关在屋子中, 所以他就可以不去面对哥哥担心的目光, 和山口充满了指控的目光.   
“つっき! 让我进去!” 山口依旧在敲门.   
月岛叹了口气, 不情愿的起身, 打开了门.   
“好了, 你进来了, 还有别的事吗?” 月岛干巴巴的问.   
山口一言不发的走进月岛的房间, 在椅子上坐了下去, 有种就不打算走了的气势: “我们要好好谈谈.”   
月岛知道他是躲不了的了. 他坐到床上, 等着山口说话.   
“为什么要取消婚礼?” 山口问.   
这第一个问题, 月岛就回答不上来. 他思索着可能的答案, 但是山口抢先了一步.   
“是因为黑尾桑吗?” 山口一针见血的说.   
“不是!” 月岛猛地抬头, 觉得浑身发冷, “这和他没有关系.”   
“那是因为什么?” 山口明显一脸的不相信.   
“因为…” 月岛咬住了下唇, “我和古河源有许多问题. 你知道我们两个并不像普通的情侣那样…”   
“那为什么你在婚礼前夜才意识到? 这不像你.”   
“我就不能冲动一次吗?” 月岛狡辩道.   
“你冲动过一次, 然后你告诉我你再也不会冲动了.” 山口低声回答.   
月岛咬住下唇. 他知道山口指的是什么—在他高一那年的全国大赛期间, 月岛做的那件让自己后悔到现在的那件事.   
“つっき, 对我说实话.” 山口放柔了声音, “我知道你其实有的时候在管理感情方面糟糕透了, 但你不需要一个人憋在心里. 我们可以一起解决的.”   
“我知道.” 月岛低下头. 他一向不喜欢向他人寻求帮助, 无论是陌生人还是亲密的人. 他自己处理自己的感情, 自己的麻烦, 一直以来他都能够管理好自己. 这一次也是同样—他相信他能够将这一切忘掉, 无论是取消婚礼, 还是拒绝了黑尾, 他最终能继续他平静的生活. “但是我很好, 山口.”   
“つっき, 我想我们两个人都知道你在撒谎.” 山口不肯后退. 他让月岛一个人处理一切太久了. 当月岛第一次向黑尾桑表白被拒绝后, 他按照月岛说的给了他空间, 让他一个人舔舐伤口, 一个人走出这件事; 当月岛告诉他订婚的消息, 他没有问月岛这是否真是他想要的, 因为他以为月岛能够自己想明白; 当月岛回国后说想要去东京待几天, 他依然没有怀疑月岛的决定. 但是现在, 山口有足够的理由相信他必须要插手这件事了.  
“你想让我说什么?” 月岛不耐烦的问.  
“我想让你告诉我真相, 让我帮助你!” 山口大喊.   
“你帮不了我!” 月岛吼了回去.   
两人僵持着, 谁都没有后退.   
“你认为你能帮我做什么?” 月岛继续激动的说, “你不能倒流时间, 告诉15岁的我别做那件傻事; 或者甚至回到婚礼前的晚上—”  
“婚礼前的晚上?” 山口皱起了眉头, “那天晚上发生什么了?”   
月岛顿住. 他说漏嘴了. 他原本没有告诉任何人.   
“つっき, 告诉我, 那天晚上发生什么了?!” 山口急切的喊道.   
月岛咬紧下唇, 知道如果他不说, 山口永远不会放下这件事.   
“他…他来了.” 月岛的嘴唇微微发抖.   
“他?” 山口瞪大了眼睛, “黑尾桑? 他说什么了? 做什么了?”   
月岛不知道该如何开口. 他咽了咽口水: “他说他爱我, 从17岁就开始了.”   
山口就差像女学生一样尖叫出来了: “然后呢?!”   
“然后我拒绝了.” 月岛回想起黑尾最后的那个吻, 篡紧了双手.  
山口不由自主的大声问了出来: “为什么?”   
为什么, 这是个好问题. 月岛记得当他第一次听到黑尾说出那句话时的感受—他不明白. 他感到困惑, 为什么黑尾桑要现在才告诉他? 为什么他选择了世界上最糟糕的时机? 这甚至是真的吗?   
脑后一个声音告诉他, 这不是真的, 黑尾桑只是误会了他对月岛的感情, 月岛自作多情只会让自己更加受伤.   
因为月岛花了整整八年时间去接受他的那个判断失误, 去接受黑尾对自己没有任何浪漫想法的事实. 他用了这么久来告诉自己不要再去相信他自以为是的看到的任何信号了. 他已经接受了, 或者说, 尽可能的接受了黑尾永远不会那样看自己, 可是为什么事到临头对方的态度突然发生了一百八十度的转变? 突然告诉自己月岛当初并没有判断错误? 他到底该相信什么? 他混乱的无法思考, 只是感到恼火又沮丧, 忍不住对黑尾发了脾气.   
哪怕在那个吻后, 月岛也害怕的推开了黑尾. 他不敢去相信这是真的, 他不想自己的心再被打碎一次了. 他渴望这个吻多久了呢? 久到他的信念已经被消耗殆尽, 久到他已经没有多余的力气再去回应.   
山口看着月岛的沉默, 深深地叹了口气. 他了解他的童年好友, 也知道对方总是会忍不住陷入自卑情结中. 月岛总是认为自己不够. 不够什么, 山口从未明白过. 在山口看来, 月岛值得世界上的一切, 是某些迟钝的家伙不值得月岛才对. “你是不是不相信黑尾桑, つっき?” 山口问.   
被一下子戳中了事实, 月岛给了山口一个瞪视.   
山口摇头: “那么现在呢? 你要继续躲着黑尾桑吗?”   
“不然呢?” 月岛不耐烦的问.   
“不然, 你可以去找他, 告诉他你是为了他才取消的婚礼—”  
“我不是因为黑尾桑才取消的婚礼!” 月岛恼火的大喊.   
“好吧好吧.” 山口懒得辩论.   
“我是认真的! 有很多原因—”  
“つっき, 你不需要说服我.” 山口温和地说.   
月岛不讲话了. 他低着头看着自己的双脚, 第一次在自己的好友面前觉得无法抬头.   
“让我来告诉你一些事吧, つっき.” 山口正色道, “在高中的时候, 不仅仅是你, 我也注意到了黑尾桑对你的关注. 准确的说, 整个队除了影山都注意到了, 甚至包括日向. 当时学长们想要打赌, 赌黑尾桑会什么时候告白.”   
月岛讽刺的嗤笑了一声.   
“现在说起来的确很讽刺.” 山口苦笑了一下, “但是我想说的是, 就连我们都察觉到了他对你的保护欲和独占欲几乎写在了脸上, 你又怎么可能会判断错误. 你曾经没有, 现在也没有. 你知道黑尾桑说的话到底是不是真的, 你只是不敢承认.”   
“好吧, 就算你是对的.” 月岛深呼吸, “我已经拒绝他了, 还是两次. 他现在说不定已经讨厌我到再也不想见到我了.”   
“你知道那是个谎言.” 山口斩钉截铁的说, “你知道他永远不会讨厌你, 哪怕你拒绝他一百次.”   
“你不知道这个.”   
“你们一开始认识的时候, 我可记得你从没给过他好脸色. 但黑尾桑还是不断地找你搭讪.” 山口干巴巴的说, “我一度怀疑他可能是受虐狂.”   
月岛的脸微微红了. 他拿起床头的枕头, 半挡住脸: “这不一样.”   
“就算是他讨厌你, 你就真的想要放弃吗?” 山口焦虑的说, “つっき, 在你和黑尾桑关系密切的那段时间里, 我从没见你那么开心过. 我告诉过你的. 哪怕过了这么多年, 他也仍然是唯一一个让你真正露出笑容的人. 当你遇到这么一个人, 你必须要尽你所能的去抓住啊!”   
月岛沉默着抱紧了枕头.   
“换言之, 你马上这个暑假结束后就要回美国了, 不是吗? 在临走之前, 再给自己一次机会, 然后离开也不会有什么损失.” 山口继续循循善诱, 知道他已经很接近说服月岛了.   
月岛叹了口气, 欲言又止: “我…也许吧.”   
那天晚上, 月岛一直在床上翻来覆去的思考. 他不知道自己还有没有勇气再面对黑尾一次, 直到天亮他都无法作出决定.   
而月岛没有多少思考时间了. 第二天大量的琐事挤满了月岛的日程.   
“萤, 这是你的午餐.” 月岛明光将一个盒饭放到了月岛面前. 这几天他们都不需要自己做午餐, 因为婚礼的酒席承办方表示不愿意退款, 将所有食物都送到了, 此刻月岛家的冰箱满的装不下更多.   
月岛闻了一下, 皱起眉头: “这是什么?”  
“是你当初一定要选的秋刀鱼啊. 我以为你喜欢?” 月岛明光回答.  
月岛愣住了. 他记得当时选择酒席承办的时候, 他特意要求了秋刀鱼. 那个时候他那么期待黑尾桑会来.   
山口是对的. 当黑尾桑打电话说他可能不能来的时候, 月岛难过的几乎要窒息. 他想在他的潜意识里, 他一直期待黑尾桑能带他逃走, 无论去哪儿, 只要能够逃开这个婚礼.  
“萤?” 月岛明光疑惑的看着他.   
“没什么.” 月岛摇了摇头.   
当天晚上, 他买了明天早上8点去东京的车票. 他小心地包好了带着秋刀鱼的便当, 心道如果一切还是以一团糟为结局, 他至少可以说他只是来送吃的. 尽管这是个非常可笑的借口, 但他实在没有别的理由去东京了.   
整个车程都极其的煎熬. 月岛思考了无数个他能对黑尾如何表白的版本, 但是没有一个让他足够满意. 有的话他不觉得他能说出口, 但如果不说的话, 又会不会产生误会?   
他胡思乱想着度过了两个小时, 下火车后打了个出租车. 月岛没有联系任何人, 直接来到了黑尾的公寓门口.   
距离月岛的婚礼已经过去了一周, 今天也是一个周末, 黑尾桑早上应该在家吧? 如果不在的话怎么办呢…  
他敲了敲门, 心脏疯狂的跳动着. 也许一部分的他希望黑尾不在家, 这样他就可以原路返回, 告诉自己他尝试过了, 争取过了.   
但是门被打开了, 只是开门的人不是月岛预期内的. 实际上, 哪怕在他最疯狂的幻想里, 他也没想到开门的是一个极其漂亮的金发女子, 穿着过于宽大的衬衫, 光裸着双腿, 迷惑的看着他.   
“你找谁?” 女子问. 而月岛简直不敢相信这个—一个他从未见过的女人仿佛是屋子的主人. 而他成为了那个陌生人.  
月岛呆呆的站在那里, 不知道该如何回答. 就在此时, 他听到了另一个让他心脏骤停的声音.   
“是谁啊?” 黑尾出现在了月岛的视线里, 穿着T恤和短裤, 手里还拿着煎蛋用的厨具. 对方在看到月岛的一瞬间眼睛瞪大了, 但是月岛不认为这个世界上有任何人能比他更加吃惊了.   
接下来的几秒钟, 月岛已经不记得了. 当他能够清晰的思考的时候, 他已经狂奔在了大街上.   
那么一切都很清楚了—月岛绝对是天下最可笑的白痴, 他这辈子都不会再相信自己的判断第三次.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kuroo Tetsurou!

“つっき! つっき!” 月岛隐约听到了身后的大喊, 但是他没有停住脚步.  
他以为自己的速度足够快了, 毕竟他是个职业运动员, 但谁知道黑尾还是抓到了他.  
“つっき, 你听我解释!” 黑尾急切的说, 手紧紧握住了他的手腕.  
“别碰我!” 月岛大吼出声, 狠狠甩开了对方.  
黑尾被月岛的吼声吓了一跳, 条件反射的后退了一步. 周围的路人纷纷驻足, 给了他们几个奇怪的瞪视, 但是月岛毫不在乎. 他现在已经什么都不在乎了. 他原本只想要在独处的时候将一切的怒火都发泄到自己身上, 但既然黑尾如此愿意撞在枪口上, 他不介意让黑尾知道他到底是怎么想的.  
“所以我猜这就是你对我所谓的‘爱’, 是不是, 黑尾桑? 只持续了多久, 一周? 然后就可以立刻扔到一边, 迅速进入下一段恋情?” 月岛的语气中充满了毒液.  
“什么? つっき, 你知道那不是真的—”  
“不要叫我つっき!” 月岛打断了他. 他问自己, 他现在是否像一个精神错乱的疯子, 因为他从未感受过如此的愤怒, 如此的想要毁掉周围的一切, 包括自己, “你已经没有资格叫那个名字了, 你个—你个—” 原本巧舌如簧的月岛此刻一句骂人话都说不上来. 他的眼睛里涌上了泪, 但他不知道该做什么, 也不知道该说什么了. 他又累又难过, 如此的希望这一切都是一个奇怪的梦.  
“你怎么能这么对我?” 月岛最终无奈的问, “如果我那么不重要, 为什么就不能直接的告诉我? 我可以接受的, 我不会对你死缠烂打, 但你为什么…” 月岛不想哭. 他不想再在黑尾面前哭泣了, 他快要窒息了.  
“つ—你先听我说, 不是你想的那样—” 黑尾焦虑的说, 伸手想要碰触月岛的脸.  
月岛打开他的手: “你让我觉得我是世界上最大的傻瓜.”  
“你不是, 你绝对不是—”  
“我甚至因为你取消了婚礼.” 月岛喃喃自语. 现在他终于可以承认这个了, 在最后的最后.  
黑尾僵住了: “你因为我取消了婚礼?”  
月岛觉得嘴唇又开始颤抖起来: “取消婚礼的原因有很多.” 他移开目光, 双手交叉在一起, “但是那些全部没有任何意义, 直到你出现.” 这就是实话. 这就是山口想要从他口中听到的, 而月岛终于说出来了. 现在, 他已经没有多余的话可说了.  
他该离开了.  
但是黑尾再次抓住了他.  
“放开我.” 月岛深吸一口气.  
“不.” 黑尾固执的说, “つっき, 你真的误会了. 那个女人是木兔昨晚的床伴, 我只是想要做个礼貌的主人, 提供了早餐.”  
月岛瞪着黑尾. 他的第一反应是这是谎言, 但理智及时插了进来, 告诉他这的确是完全有可能的. 他注意到黑尾的衣服虽然随意但是整洁, 并且没有性爱过后应该会有的异味或者刚才他在那个女人身上闻到的那种气味, 甚至头发都不怎么凌乱, 脖子周围也没有红痕之类的. 如果是一般情况下, 月岛不会犯这种错误, 然而这次他太冲动了.  
但是如果月岛误会了, 那不就意味着—意味着他刚才说的话—  
月岛突然有那么一点点希望黑尾的确在撒谎了. 他绝望的想.  
“つっき, 你对我而言是最重要的人, 我爱你超过任何事物, 我恐怕永远不能忘记你, 哪怕你选择再也不见我. 我想让你知道这个, 也永远不要怀疑这个.” 黑尾坚定的继续说, 仍然没有松开月岛.  
很好, 现在月岛不仅仅因为自己刚才的话尴尬的想要原地去世, 还因为黑尾的话害羞的想要瞬间消失.  
“哦.” 原谅月岛只能说出这么一个字, 他刚刚经历了情感转变的过山车, 此时大脑已经停止工作了.  
黑尾也感到了一些尴尬, 松开了月岛的胳膊, 抓了抓头发.  
月岛不知道他该做什么. 他甚至不敢抬头看黑尾.  
“所以…” 谢天谢地, 黑尾率先开了口, “你…呃, 今晚有时间吗? 我们可以一起出去, 就我们两个.”  
月岛的心跳变得飞快: “嗯.” 这是什么, 是约会吗?  
黑尾松了口气, 咧嘴一笑: “那这就是个约会了.” 他看着月岛愈发深红的双颊和耳尖, 可爱又迷人, 内心那根一直在紧绷的弦终于啪的断了.  
“操他的.” 黑尾诅咒了一声, 伸手捧起月岛的脸, 毫不犹豫的吻了上去.  
月岛发出一声惊讶的呼声, 但声音很快被那个吻埋没了. 这一次, 他搂住黑尾的脖子, 热情的回吻了过去, 完全忘记了他们还在大街上.  
就像最后一块齿轮归入原位, 最后一块拼图完成了拼接, 他们终于在对方身边找到了自己的位置. 

“つっき, 你听我说, 九山和黑尾没有任何关系, 是我—” 在月岛回到黑尾公寓后, 木兔大喊着冲向他, 赤苇紧随其后.  
“我知道了.” 月岛尴尬的回答.  
“你知道?” 赤苇有些意外. 他看了看黑尾, 又看了看月岛, 总觉得有些奇怪, 但又说不上来是什么, “所以…你们之间没事了?”  
“没错, 你们不用瞎操心了.” 黑尾推开木兔.  
“哦.” 木兔似懂非懂的点头, “那—那你们—”  
“我是来给你们带一些食物的.” 月岛打断了木兔, 走进公寓, “是之前的酒席承办方拒绝退款, 所以剩下很多吃的, 我们吃不完, 隔久了又会坏掉, 所以…”  
“好啊, 我们最近已经吃烦了外卖了.” 黑尾自然地接话.  
月岛于是将背包里的便当盒全部拿了出来. 经过刚才的颠簸, 里面有的食物都变了形, 但至少没有漏出来.  
“哇有秋刀鱼耶, つっき, 你太客气了.” 黑尾打开其中一份说.  
赤苇出现在他们身后, 狐疑的看着他们: “刚才有发生什么吗?”  
“没有啊.” 月岛淡然的说, “你们也来吃点吧, 赤苇桑, 木兔桑?”  
“好! 正好我饿了—” 木兔立刻被转移了注意力, 但赤苇依旧眯着眼睛观察着他们.  
“怎么了吗, 赤苇桑?” 月岛问.  
“没什么. 你打算在东京留几天吗? 你还可以借宿在我那里, 上次的洗漱用品都还在.” 赤苇摇摇头说.  
“那就麻烦你了, 赤苇桑.” 月岛回答.  
整个对话过程中, 黑尾甚至没有抬头.  
这不禁让赤苇变得有些怀疑起来. 他本来以为如果误会解除了, 那这两个人也该在一起了吧? 赤苇可不相信月岛只是来送吃的. 但是眼前和谐的场景却告诉他, 似乎仍然什么都没有发生? 但这完全不合逻辑?  
木兔显然已经完全不在乎这件事了, 有吃的他就高兴. 因此赤苇不得不偷偷给研磨发了几条短信.  
研磨的回复却很简单: “不知道, 静观其变吧.” 赤苇只好暂时放下这件事.  
尽管是周末, 赤苇仍然有许多工作要处理, 黑尾也是同样, 而木兔则继续去运动馆训练去了. 赤苇以为月岛会没有事情做, 但却发现对方窝在房间里, 也是很忙的样子.  
到了晚上, 黑尾说他要见一个重要的客户, 需要出去吃. 赤苇本来没有在意, 直到月岛说他的行李到了, 需要出去取一趟, 要他们不用等.  
难道是赤苇多想了? 他眯着眼睛看着月岛消失在门后.  
“你难道就不觉得他们很奇怪?” 赤苇问木兔.  
木兔眨眨眼: “哪里奇怪啊?”  
“比如他们和对方交谈的时候过于礼貌了?” 赤苇说.  
“好像的确是. 不过这样不好吗?”  
赤苇翻了个白眼. 他果然不能指望木兔能观察到什么细微事物.  
此时月岛走到了一个街区外, 也是黑尾的车停的位置. 他打开车门坐了进去: “我们去哪儿?”  
“不先给我一个吻嘛, つっき?” 黑尾总算能够不再假装了, 语调轻快的说.  
月岛的脸微微泛红, 犹豫了一下, 快速的在黑尾的脸上种下一吻.  
黑尾被这轻柔的碰触挠的痒痒的, 伸手揽住月岛的脖颈, 在他仍然撅起的唇上再落下一吻.  
“黑尾桑!” 月岛惊讶的低呼.  
“去掉那个桑.” 黑尾几乎是强硬的命令道.  
月岛咽了咽口水: “黑—黑尾.” 他害羞的别过头.  
太可爱了, 黑尾不禁想再好好的, 彻底的亲吻月岛一番, 但决定现在还是忍忍比较好.  
“我们会去附近一个我很喜欢的餐厅. 他们有最好的甜点.” 黑尾承诺道, “并且我也没有和其他人提过, 所以应该不会被发现.”  
“抱歉, 黑尾s—黑尾. 我让你瞒着木兔桑他们.” 月岛有些愧疚的说.  
月岛仅仅是认为, 他们之间的关系仍然是崭新的, 他并不希望太多人知道后开始刺探. 在他们的关系稳定下来以前, 月岛打算隐瞒这件事, 对所有人.  
黑尾并没有太大异议. 他了解木兔的性格, 他恐怕会问一些让人无比尴尬的问题, 比如“什么时候打算做”或者“有没有打算结婚”. 他很确定他和月岛还没有准备好面对这些问题. 现在, 一切都是新的, 未知的, 他们会慢慢的一起探索他们的关系—在没有任何人打断的情况下.  
“没什么, 我同意你的决定.” 黑尾咧嘴, “而且这种偷偷摸摸的感觉也很刺激.”  
月岛翻了个白眼: “你是中学生吗?”  
他们到达了餐厅后, 黑尾立刻走上前, 为月岛拉开椅子.  
“你不用这么做, 黑尾.” 月岛无奈的说.  
“让我好好的宠你, つっき.” 黑尾对他眨了下眼.  
月岛就算有什么抗议也说不出来了. 一直以来他尝试独自一人面对一切, 但他仍旧记得小时候被哥哥完全宠溺着的感觉是多么好. 他不会直接的承认, 但他喜欢被细心地照顾.  
“晚上好, 先生们. 请问你们准备好点餐了吗?” 服务生走了过来.  
月岛拿起菜单, 选择了蔬菜沙拉.  
“つっき, 你应该多吃一点, 蔬菜沙拉可填不饱肚子.” 黑尾责备道, 立刻点起了大鱼大肉.  
“你平常吃这么多?” 月岛在服务生离开后震惊的问, 之前他没有注意到因为木兔总是吃的更多一点. 现在他明白为什么对方还能和职业运动员打排球了.  
“要这么多热量才能维持我的八块腹肌嘛.” 黑尾咧嘴.  
月岛哼了一声: “不会是在虚张声势吧?”  
“你想检查一下吗?” 黑尾挑眉.  
月岛脸立刻红了, 喏喏的嘀咕了一句: “用不着.”  
“我不介意哦, つっき.” 黑尾的笑容更大了.  
“我们现在在外面, 请注意影响!” 月岛将自己藏在菜单后面, 意识到自己被调戏了.  
黑尾想要拿开菜单, 好好看着月岛涨红了的脸, 但是没有那么做. 现在他已经满足于只看着对方通红的耳尖了.  
上菜后, 月岛的盘子里被黑尾夹满了. 他没有过多反抗的吃了, 但是他也有好好的瞪了黑尾几眼, 让他知道自己非常的不满.  
“哎, 一般人都在美国吃胖, 怎么觉得你吃瘦了?” 黑尾捏住月岛的左手腕.  
“不是很习惯那边的食物, 所以其实吃的也没有很多.” 月岛回答, 没有挣脱黑尾.  
“你的未—呃, 算了.” 黑尾想问难道那个古河源没给你做吃的? 但是意识到可能现在问起关于那个人的问题有些过早了.  
月岛咬住下唇, 想了想: “没什么, 我觉得我们的确需要谈谈这件事.” 最好在一开始就把该摊牌的摊牌, 长痛不如短痛, “古河源不是很会做饭. 我们之间的关系并不像你想的那么亲密, 他…嗯, 也和我一样被拒绝过, 我想我在他身上看到了自己.”  
黑尾握住了月岛的手: “抱歉, つっき…”  
“陈年旧事就不用道歉了, 黑尾s—我并不怪你.” 月岛打断他, “我和他取消婚约的时候, 也算是和平分手吧. 他已经回美国了.”  
“你要回去吗?” 黑尾忽然意识到了什么.  
月岛咬住下唇. 这其实也是他打算隐瞒他和黑尾恋情的原因—他不确定这段关系能否长久, 能否经受住长距离关系的考验.  
“计划是这样.” 月岛最终说, “我已经被那边一个PhD的项目录取了.”  
“一般PhD需要多久?” 黑尾继续问.  
“三到五年.”  
黑尾陷入了沉默.  
月岛则慌了起来. 他不知道黑尾是怎么想的, 但他不想就这么放弃这段关系. 从日本到美国12个小时的飞机, 但是月岛想要至少试一试. 他可以更努力一点, 说不定两年就能回来. 毕竟, 他等了这么多年, 他不介意再等一会儿.  
“所以美国那边用什么视频软件?” 黑尾皱着眉头开口, “你在哪个时区? 我可以定闹钟. 然后记得也把你的日程发给我. 我可能有的时候很忙, 我相信你也是…不过我会尽可能的联系你的.”  
月岛愣了愣: “你…不打算分手?”  
“嗯?” 黑尾瞪圆了眼睛, “你在开什么玩笑, 我好不容易才得到你, 任何事都不会让我再次放手. 我不是说让你不要怀疑我吗, つっき?”  
月岛浑身放松了下来. 他们会没事的, 月岛在心里想着, 捏紧了黑尾的手, 忍不住露出一个笑容: “嗯.”  
晚餐后两人一起漫步在大街上, 双手紧握在一起.  
突然, 黑尾停住了脚步, 惊讶的大喊: “嘿, つっき, 前面有个液氮冰淇淋店.”  
月岛看了黑尾一眼: “没必要像小孩子一样这么兴奋吧?”  
“つっき? 你可别伤害我可怜的心脏啦.” 黑尾捂住胸口, “不, 我只是想到你上次没有吃完你的.”  
月岛回忆起八年前的那天. 的确, 那个时候他丢下他的份离开了.  
“来吧, 我们吃完那个冰淇淋, 然后…” 然后彻底的跨过那件事. 黑尾不说月岛也明白.  
月岛点了点头. 两人走进店里, 买了两份冰淇淋.  
“喂我几口, 怎么样?” 黑尾笑嘻嘻的说.  
“好啊.” 月岛挖下了一大勺, 直接放进了黑尾等待的嘴里.  
“嗷, 嗷, 太冰了! つっき你喂少一点嘛!” 黑尾惨叫着说, 痛苦的咽下了冰淇淋, “啊, 脑子痛…”  
“要再来一勺吗?” 月岛再次挖下一勺, 无辜的看着他.  
“不…不用了…”  
月岛露出了一个嘲讽的笑容: “哎, 好可惜哦.”  
黑尾却没有心力去反击—他被另一样东西完全的吸引了. 月岛的唇因为冰淇淋的缘故冰凉水润又殷红, 衬着洁白的肌肤, 漂亮的惊人, 像是冰雪中的山茶花, 还散发着冰淇淋的香甜气味, 极其的诱人. 在能够思考之前, 黑尾身体前倾, 忍不住狠狠吻了上去.  
月岛惊讶的微微张开嘴, 却着了黑尾的道, 引黑尾的舌头侵入口腔.  
黑尾毫不费力的卷走了还未完全融化的冰淇淋, 分开前不忘亲吻出响亮的水声, 然后功成业就的后退了一步: “谢谢投喂, つっき.”  
月岛顿时觉得周围有熊熊业火在不断燃烧, 否则根本无法解释为什么他会觉得浑身发烫. 他瞪着黑尾笑的像个偷腥的猫一样的脸: “请适可而止, 黑尾铁朗!”  
“但是不知道为什么, つっき嘴里的冰淇淋要比碗里的好吃啊.” 黑尾不要脸的说.  
月岛顿时感到了危险, 背过身去开始快速的吃了起来.  
黑尾大笑着搂住月岛的腰: “等等, つっき, 别转过去, 我发誓我不会再从你的嘴里抢冰淇淋了.”  
“真的?” 月岛表示怀疑.  
“真的!” 黑尾坚定的说.  
于是月岛转了回来, 但是黑尾立刻从月岛的碗里挖了一大勺, 津津有味的吃了起来. 月岛就差想要把整碗冰淇淋都扣黑尾脸上了, 但他控制住了自己, 露出礼貌的微笑. 很好, 两个人可以玩这个游戏.  
月岛揪住黑尾的衣领, 强势的吻住对方, 但他的目标却是黑尾手上的冰淇淋. 在成功夺过冰淇淋后, 月岛结束了亲吻, 留着黑尾依旧在震惊的喘息.  
在黑尾能说什么之前, 月岛将黑尾的冰淇淋倒进了自己的碗里, 然后快速的扔掉了黑尾的碗.  
“这是犯规的!” 黑尾不爽的大喊.  
“唯一的规则就是没有规则.” 月岛挑眉说, 得意的晃了晃手里唯一的碗.  
黑尾露出了一个阴笑: “不择手段, 嗯? 好极了.”  
下一秒, 月岛被黑尾快速的压到了旁边商店的玻璃上. 他还没反应过来, 黑尾便再次吻了上来. 月岛立刻抓紧了手里的冰淇淋碗—他可不会上当.  
然而这一次, 黑尾很快离开了他的唇, 开始在月岛的唇边轻啄, 然后移到了他的脖颈间.  
月岛从来不知道自己的脖颈会这么敏感. 他浑身猛地抖了一下, 黑尾冰冷的唇舌让他全身都又酥又痒, 他惊得手都松了一下, 冰淇淋差点掉下去.  
但是黑尾立刻一只手稳住了月岛的. 他抬头贴近月岛的耳边, 轻语: “别洒了, 嗯?”  
月岛的脸从没有红的这么快过. 那个声音才是真正犯规的东西, 该死.  
黑尾继续探索月岛脖颈间的敏感点, 引得月岛忍不住发出猫咪一样的嘤咛. 他立刻制止了自己的声带, 但是从黑尾快咧到耳边的嘴角来看, 对方绝对听到了.  
月岛觉得自己像是在一个梦里. 他的浑身发烫的厉害, 被黑尾吻过的地方几乎快要融化, 自己的心跳声大的仿佛就在耳边. 尽管他们已经贴的足够近, 月岛却仍然觉得不够. 他搂住黑尾的脖子, 想要更加贴近对方, 想要把自己融进对方的每一个细胞里.  
黑尾突然在他的脖颈上咬了一口, 让月岛惊呼一声.  
“太快了?” 黑尾低声问, 舔了舔被咬过的地方.  
“没…也没有, 但我们在大街上.” 月岛红着脸左右看了看, 幸好没人.  
“啊也对.” 黑尾松开了月岛, 举起了冰淇淋碗.  
月岛倒吸了口冷气: “还给我!” 他是什么时候松手的? 他完全没有印象.  
黑尾敏捷的躲开了月岛伸出的手, 露出胜利的微笑: “不用担心, つっき, 我不介意用嘴喂你哦.”  
“你—”  
在月岛能说出完整的句子之前, 黑尾已经将他的话付诸了实施. 香甜的味道入侵他的口腔, 让他不由自主的沉浸在了这个吻里, 什么也不去想…  
才怪! 月岛眼疾手快的夺过了冰淇淋, 冲动的倒了不少在嘴里, 其结果就是冰得自己脑袋疼.  
黑尾在一旁大笑起来, 那个混蛋.  
最终, 他们达成了休战协议, 和平的分享完了那碗冰淇淋.  
“我们得回去了, 现在已经11点了.” 月岛没想到时间过得这么快.  
“再走一会儿.” 黑尾搂紧了月岛的腰.  
“赤苇桑会怀疑的.” 月岛无奈的说.  
“Errrrr.” 黑尾发出了类似于困兽的低吼, “我不知道该怎么继续在他们面前假装你不是我的.”  
“你不是还说偷偷摸摸很有意思嘛?” 月岛嘲笑道, 手指安抚的穿过对方的黑发.  
“我错了, 我会憋死.” 黑尾闷闷不乐的说, “但是我更不想搞砸这个. 所以.” 他深吸了一口气, “记得我爱你, つっき.”  
月岛歪了歪头: “我知道.”  
黑尾瞪圆了眼睛, 一脸被背叛了的表情: “你应该说‘我也爱你’才对, つっき!”  
月岛露出了一个狡猾的笑容: “你要是看过星战就应该知道这句话就是那个意思.”  
黑尾挑眉: “你看过星战? 你果然还是个nerd啊.”  
“在美国待过一段时间很难不看那边的经典电影而已, 而且Nerd有什么不好?” 月岛不服的问.  
“没有. 我只是想下次你过生日我是不是该送你个死星什么的.” 黑尾咧嘴.  
“如果你知道死星是什么, 你就没资格说我, 混蛋.” 月岛掐了一下黑尾的腰作为惩罚, 引得对方一阵嚎叫.  
他们总算走到了车边, 开回了公寓. 然而在即将分开前, 黑尾抱紧月岛, 给了他今晚最后一个深吻.  
“晚安.” 黑尾喘息着说, 两人的呼吸仍然纠缠在一起.  
月岛忙着平稳呼吸, 慌张的点了点头. 当黑尾松开了他, 月岛又拽住了对方的衣袖.  
“つっき?”  
“我…我爱你.” 月岛有些结巴的说. 这几个字对他而言太过陌生了, 哪怕对他的家人他都没有说过几次. 但是他需要让黑尾听到.  
黑尾露出了巨大的笑容. 他眨了眨眼: “我知道.”  
“我要杀了你.” 月岛干巴巴地说, 转身打开了赤苇公寓的门, 将黑尾忍不住的嗤笑隔绝在门外.


	15. Chapter 15

“早上好, つっき.” 黑尾在一大清早就来到了赤苇的公寓, “赤苇醒了吗?”   
月岛此时正在厨房准备早餐, 穿着浅绿色蓬松的睡衣, 对他做了一个嘘的动作: “还在睡.”   
“哦.” 黑尾立刻从身后紧紧抱住了月岛, 将脸埋在月岛的脖颈中, 深深地呼吸了一番, “好香.”   
“你在说早餐, 还是在说我?” 月岛调笑的问.   
“都有.” 黑尾咧嘴, 在他细白的脖子上落下一个轻吻.  
“不要留下痕迹, 黑尾.” 月岛还是有些不习惯直接叫对方的名字.   
“我知道.” 黑尾不满的嘀咕, 蹭了蹭月岛.   
那一头乱糟糟的头发拂过脖子和脸颊的感觉倒真有点像只猫了. 月岛忍不住微笑, 转头给了他一个快速的亲吻.   
他们这种偷偷摸摸的交往已经持续了将近一个月, 期间没有任何人发现. 月岛其实是有些意外的, 他没有想到黑尾居然真的可以忍住.   
月岛从来不知道恋爱是这种感觉. 哪怕仅仅是整个白天无法见到黑尾, 他都会想念他. 想念他温柔的亲吻, 温暖的拥抱, 想念他在自己耳边说那些土的不行的情话, 想念仅仅是沉默的待在一起也会产生的温馨的幸福.  
这一个月期间他们找尽了各种借口来单独在一起, 做遍了情侣间能做的所有事, 除了最为亲密的那一个.   
月岛不确定他们准备好了. 至少月岛没有. 他现在也许能够主动的拉手和亲吻, 但是那件事完全是另一个级别的, 更不要提月岛没有任何经验. 因此每当他和黑尾的亲热时间变得过于深入的时候, 月岛总是会阻止对方. 但是更重要的原因却不是这个.   
黑尾从不问为什么, 他太过体贴了, 总是答应月岛所有的要求和任性, 而这开始让月岛的压力越来越大. 他不应该让黑尾隐瞒他们的关系, 不应该让黑尾等, 加上未来黑尾可能会等的更久, 他开始觉得也许自己不值得对方, 这段关系不会长久. 如果仅仅是12小时都让月岛感到那么孤独, 他怎么能够忍受整整五年? 月岛一个月前多么的天真, 以为一切都会好起来, 但是现在他意识到这根本不可能.   
这些沉重的怀疑总是被月岛深深压在心里. 幸运的是, 他擅长这个.  
就在此时, 厨房外传来了一阵动静, 黑尾立刻松开了月岛. 片刻后, 赤苇出现在了厨房.   
“哦抱歉, 月岛, 麻烦你做早餐了.” 赤苇说.  
“不麻烦, 你给我做过很多次了, 赤苇桑.” 月岛回答, 有些紧张的拉了拉衣领.  
赤苇点点头, 转头看向黑尾, “又过来蹭吃蹭喝, 还不帮忙?”   
“没关系, 我已经弄完了.” 月岛回答.   
早餐有条不紊的进行着, 月岛将其中一份包好放进冰箱, 在上面贴上“给木兔桑”的字条.  
赤苇吃完后便上班去了. 黑尾也应该走了, 但走之前他没有忘记狠狠亲吻月岛一下.   
“今晚还来我公司找我?” 黑尾低声问, 嘴唇轻轻摩擦着月岛的唇.  
这几天他们都为了隐蔽在黑尾公司附近见面.   
“嗯.” 月岛不希望黑尾离开. 他一旦一走, 月岛就不得不去思考一些现实的问题, 而他第一次痛恨自己过于理智的一面.   
“怎么了吗?” 黑尾有些担忧的问.   
月岛愣了愣, 意识到自己的伪装可能出现了漏洞: “没怎么.”  
“つっき.” 黑尾严肃了起来. 他深知月岛喜欢把思虑都隐瞒在心底的做法, 因此只要他能够察觉到, 他就不会放过.   
“我今晚告诉你.” 月岛无奈的说.   
“你确定?”   
“确定.”   
黑尾这才犹豫的离开.   
月岛叹了口气, 回到客房, 焦虑的打开电脑. 还是没有任何有用的邮件. 月岛烦躁的倒在床上, 内心的恐惧在一点点的扩大.   
到了晚上, 黑尾带他去了一个比往常要更加昂贵的餐厅. 月岛此时脑中不安的警报立刻打响.   
“我觉得是时候把我们的关系告诉所有人了, つっき.” 黑尾期待的说.   
果然是这样. 月岛咽了咽口水. 也许一开始他不想告诉别人是想要隐私, 但是现在他想要给黑尾后退的时间.   
“我不知道, 黑尾.” 月岛犹豫的说.   
“你在担心什么.” 黑尾眯起眼睛, “つっき, 这一个月你无法想象你让我多么快乐. 我从来没有怀疑过我们之间的感情或者关系. 但是如果这不是你的想法, 你需要让我知道.”   
“不是这样的.” 月岛匆忙摇头, “我也一样, 也是那么想的, 可是…” 他咬着下唇, 思索着话语, “这一个月就像是童话故事一样, 但是我们生活在现实. 我一想到我即将离开这里, 我就忍不住会怀疑. 我不想让你等, 这对你不公平.”   
“那我就辞掉我的工作, 和你一起去美国.” 黑尾说道.   
月岛僵住了: “什么?”   
“我考虑这件事有一段时间了.” 黑尾叹了口气, “我知道我们生活在现实, 长距离关系也许会没事, 但也可能会结束, 我不想赌这个. 如果我有任何不想放弃的东西, 那就只有你, つっき.” 他握住了月岛的手.   
“但你喜欢你的工作.” 月岛喃喃道, 没有力气去回握对方.  
“也许我能在美国找到更好的工作.” 黑尾耸了耸肩, “这不重要, つっき.”   
“不重要?” 月岛的眼角变得有些泛红, “你怎么能那么说? 我—我对你而言不够的, 你已经付出了很多了, 我不想…”   
“つっき.” 黑尾越过桌子捧住月岛的脸, “看着我, つっき.”   
月岛不情愿的抬头, 努力忍住发酸的眼眶里的泪水.  
“你总是这样.” 黑尾无奈的笑了, “你总是认为你不值得, 不够优秀, 我希望你能够有一天用我看你的方式看自己. 你怎么会不够? 你已经是太多了, 你是我见过最漂亮, 聪明的人. 我怎么才能让你相信?”   
“但我不想让你为我放弃任何事.” 月岛摇头, “如果你真的辞退了工作, 你和我都会后悔的, 我也成了那个毁了你前程的人. 我们的关系怎么能够继续下去? 我看着你, 只会意识到没有我你也许会生活的更舒适, 更快乐—”   
“つっき, 不是这样的—” 黑尾震惊的摇头.   
“抱歉, 黑尾, 我需要去一下洗手间.” 月岛突然站了起来.   
黑尾没有阻止.   
在冷水冲刷过脸后, 月岛深吸一口气, 看着镜子中的自己. 他没有勇气说出来, 那句“也许我们应该分开”, 但他想黑尾心里也是清楚的. 他打开手机, 仍然是没有任何消息. 现在已经是八月后半月了, 很快就要到九月, 而月岛已经没有时间了. 那个可怕的事实在越来越接近他.   
月岛不会让黑尾辞去他的工作的, 只有这一件事他是可以肯定的. 他回到了餐厅, 重新坐下.   
“つっき?” 黑尾犹豫的开口.  
“承诺你不会辞掉工作.” 月岛坚定的说.   
“つっき.” 黑尾烦躁的抓了抓头发, 恳求的看着他.   
“请承诺我, 黑尾桑.” 月岛不肯退步.   
“好吧.” 黑尾叹了口气.  
“我们不会告诉别人, 在我们能够确定…之前.” 月岛紧张的绞起手指, “可以吗?”  
黑尾深深地看着月岛: “好.”   
那天晚餐后, 当两人拉着手走在无人的街道上, 月岛终于忍不住紧紧抱住了黑尾, 将头埋在对方的脖颈里,   
黑尾回抱住月岛, 在他的头顶不断落下亲吻.   
“我下周就要走了.” 月岛低声说.   
“我知道…” 黑尾叹了口气.   
月岛紧紧抓住他的西装外衣: “我不想走.”   
黑尾没有说话. 他不想看着月岛如此受伤的样子, 尤其不想放月岛一个人. 但是他能怎么做? 他不能阻止月岛离开, 而他又刚刚承诺过月岛他不会辞掉工作.   
“我爱你.” 这是黑尾唯一能说的. 他感到自己肩膀逐渐变得有些湿润, 月岛的身体微微发抖起来. 他缩紧了怀抱, 半闭上眼, “你没必要责怪自己, 这都是我的错, つっき.”  
“这不是.” 月岛摇着头.   
“如果我当初没有拒绝你, 你就不会去美国. 所以是的, 这是我的错. 也许你不得不离开也是对我的惩罚.” 黑尾苦笑.   
月岛终于抬起头: “你不能为我的选择负责, 黑尾.”   
他们沉默着对视了几秒, 接着月岛主动亲吻了他. 这个吻湿湿的, 带着绝望的不舍, 黑尾第一次在月岛的舌尖上尝到了苦涩, 而这让他心如刀割. 他的つっき本来是应该像草莓蛋糕一样甜的.   
黑尾加深了这个吻, 霸道的扫过月岛的口腔, 手渐渐从月岛的肩膀下移. 他突然有了一个想法. 黑尾松开了月岛, 凝视着对方湿润的眼睛: “和我逃跑吧.”   
“什么?” 月岛惊讶的瞪大眼睛.   
“我会和公司请一个星期的假期, 应该不会很难. 然后我们一起去个度假村, 温泉之类的, 只有我们两个, 不需要再躲躲藏藏. 好不好?” 黑尾恳求的看着他.   
月岛愣了愣, 接着露出了一个微笑: “好.”   
他们都知道, 在这个假期结束之后到来的是什么, 但是现在他们不需要看向太远的未来, 只需要彼此的现在.


End file.
